


Симус - это Симус, а ты - это ты

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К шестому году своего обучения в Хогвартсе Гарри совершенно изменился. Сказать, что он стал красив - не сказать ничего. Поэтому все старшие курсы во главе с Симусом и (куда же без нашего ценителя прекрасного) Драко Малфоем открывают на него охоту. Самое удивительное в том, что Гарри не понимает того, КАК СИЛЬНО он изменился...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seamus is Seamus and you are yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45568) by Ari Munami. 



> Господи, не знаю, почему я решила это перевести шесть лет назад. Я верю, что должна была быть какая-то логичная причина xddd В любом случае, это мой первый переведенный макси, так что меня можно и нужно простить ;)  
> Лично я воспринимаю это как чистый стеб. И утешаюсь мыслей, что людям оно нравилось ))  
> Беты - Mon, Бастард.

ГЕРМИОНА.  
  
Так. Не подумайте только, что я влюблена в Гарри или что-то в этом роде! Я не влюблена. Абсолютно точно – нет. У меня есть парень, с которым я очень счастлива, и Гарри мне как брат. Думать о нем как-то по-другому кажется мне просто неправильным. Но как человек, у которого есть глаза, я должна признать, что Гарри… Гарри стал к нашему шестому году в Хогвартсе действительно... красивым. Ну ладно… СЛИШКОМ красивым. Ну хорошо-хорошо! Если кого и можно было бы назвать этим избитым выражением «сногсшибательно красивый», то это был бы Гарри.  
  
Признаюсь, понять это было очень неожиданно. Ведь я помню Гарри с нашей первой поездки в Хогвартс. Не страшный, конечно, но и не красавец, он был очень худой и маленького роста, скорее всего, из-за того, что его никогда нормально не кормили. Черные волосы торчали пучками, а старые очки в роговой оправе тем более не украшали. При большом желании, его можно было назвать милым. При очень-очень большом желании! Он был просто обычным. «Обыкновенный мальчик», - вы бы сказали.  
  
Но на пятом курсе что-то стало меняться. Поначалу я ничего не заметила, потому что Гарри – один из моих лучших друзей, и я вижу его каждый день. Да и не было какой-то разительной перемены. Он был все еще очень маленького роста – самый маленький на своем курсе, и это, конечно, ужасно его беспокоило. К тому же, все, особенно девочки, видели только его знаменитый шрам. Они, казалось, не замечали ничего остального. Короче говоря, Гарри не был главным героем разговоров в девичьих спальнях, если девочки вообще говорили о нем. Но потом, в конце пятого года обучения, случилось кое-что, что заставило меня посмотреть на Гарри повнимательнее.  
  
Как обычно, между Гарри и Малфоем вспыхнула очередная ссора. Ну, вы знаете, что-то вроде: «ты любитель грязнокровок», «ты начинающий Пожиратель смерти», «твоя мать - …» и бла-бла-бла дальше в том же духе. Это ничем не отличалось от любой другой их перебранки за последние пять лет. Но, когда Гарри отвернулся, произошло нечто странное. Если бы в тот момент я не смотрела с отвращением на Малфоя, я бы тоже ничего не заметила. В какую-то долю секунды Малфой окинул Гарри взглядом с головы до пят: скользнул вверх по ногам, по его телу, до самой отворачивающейся головы с копной взлохмаченных волос. Он, как ни противно признавать это (это же Малфой, если вы еще не заметили!), смотрел на Гарри… оценивающе.  
  
Как бы я ни ненавидела Малфоя, этого гнусного мерзавца, сейчас я не стану лгать. Да, он очень красив, красив какой-то зловещей красотой, этот Слизеринский принц. Все, я это сказала. И никогда, никогда больше не повторю этих слов снова.  
  
 И, представьте, он смотрел на Гарри… на Гарри!

* * *  
  
Следующие несколько дней я постоянно наблюдала за Гарри. Я пыталась увидеть его глазами постороннего человека, а не как его лучший друг. И меня осенило. Несмотря на то, что Гарри был все еще невысоким, несмотря на то, что его очки были, одним словом, чудовищны, а волосы – в сплошном беспорядке, у него все-таки были хорошие данные. Я поняла, что лишь небольшой толчок в правильном направлении - и Гарри мог бы выглядеть, ну, просто потрясающе.  
  
Спустя несколько недель Гарри избавился от своих очков. Сириус прислал ему контактные линзы, и Гарри стал послушно носить их. А к концу пятого года многие девочки начали поговаривать, что Гарри мог бы вполне прилично выглядеть, если бы постарался и если бы хоть немножко подрос.  
  
Я не видела Гарри все летние каникулы. Темный Лорд все больше набирал силу, и Дамблдор предупредил Гарри, что ему придется остаться у своих родственников на все лето. Поэтому первого сентября мы с семьей Уизли ждали его у входа на платформу. Я смотрела по сторонам, повторяя: «Ну, где же он? У нас всего несколько минут!» - когда, услышав позади себя шум, обернулась и… застыла с открытым ртом. Я просто не могла поверить в то, что вижу.  
  
\- Здорово, Герм.  
  
\- ГАРРИ??? – ахнула я. Знаю, это звучало совершенно по-идиотски, но я ничего не могла с собой поделать!  
  
Вы когда-нибудь встречали кого-то настолько… красивого, сексуального, привлекательного - назовите ЭТО как угодно - что, даже если вы традиционной ориентации, а он вашего пола, даже если у вас абсолютно счастливые отношения с другим человеком и вы никогда не помышляли об измене, это существо заставляло ваш желудок подпрыгнуть к самому горлу? И вы вдруг испытывали возбуждение безо всякой на то причины? У Мэрилин Монро Это было. У Пола Ньюмана тоже. И Гарри Поттер совершенно точно обладал Этим. В огромном количестве.  
  
Он отрастил волосы, и они слегка вились. Его кожа не была загорелой (позже он рассказал нам, что дядя держал его запертым в комнате большую часть каникул), и казалось, будто она светится. На этом фоне его ярко-зеленые глаза выделялись еще больше, заглядывая вам в самую душу. Он сильно прибавил в росте, и теперь возвышался над нами на целую голову. В целом, вся эта жгучая смесь просто выбивала землю из-под ног! Я обнаружила, что даже отступила от него на шаг, хотя он и не стоял близко ко мне.  
  
Это не была та спокойная земная красота, которую вы встречаете довольно часто. Она была – я не знаю, как назвать это по-другому – не от этого мира. Я почувствовала себя неуютно в его присутствии…  
  
Оглянувшись, я увидела, что Миссис Уизли, с заметно порозовевшими щеками, очень быстро обмахивала себя одной рукой, Рон смотрел на него с изумлением, а Джинни… Ну, я не думаю, что об этом нужно говорить. Просто представьте, что ваша давняя влюбленность с вполне себе средненькой внешностью вдруг превратилась в кого-то с «Этим» практически в мгновение ока. Не самое приятное, мягко говоря.  
  
Гарри посматривал на всех нас и казался очень смущенным.  
  
\- Что? – спросил он с подозрением.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений Миссис Уизли достаточно взяла себя в руки, чтобы скорее погнать нас всех к поезду. А когда мы погрузили свои чемоданы в купе, она уже настолько пришла в себя, что смогла смущенно улыбнуться Гарри и заверить его, что он вырос в очень красивого молодого человека. В ответ Гарри густо покраснел.  
  
К тому времени, как мы подъехали к Хогвартсу, я уже почти привыкла к его новой внешности. Но, как только мы вошли в Большой зал, несколько голов повернулись в нашу сторону и по залу пошло перешептывание. И девушки, и парни, и даже весь учительский стол - все смотрели на него. Почти никто из учителей, конечно, не позволил себе выказать какую-либо реакцию, лишь профессор Спраут слегка покраснела, а Снейп нахмурился еще больше, чем обычно. Гриффиндорский стол молча наблюдал за нашим приближением, но стоило нам сесть, как Симус, будучи самим собой, разрушил наваждение.  
  
\- Посмотри-ка на себя, Гарри! – воскликнул он.  
  
Гарри поднял взгляд на уставившихся на него людей, и в его глазах отчетливо начала зарождаться паника.  
  
\- Что? – спросил он. – Что?  
  
Потом повернулся ко мне: «Со мной что-то не так, Гермиона?» И тогда меня осенило. Гарри даже не представлял, что сейчас он выглядел… в общем, так, как он сейчас выглядел. Было очевидно, что Дурсли так часто говорили ему о его совершенной никчемности, что он действительно в это поверил - на подсознательном уровне. Но знаете, возможно, это было даже хорошо, что Гарри не понимал насколько изменился – это только добавляло ему очарования.

Сейчас мы отучились уже половину шестого курса. Я не раз пыталась рассказать ему, какие перемены произошли в его внешности. Я обращала его внимание на то, что все наши профессора женского пола, включая даже профессора МакГонагалл, выглядели заметно смущенными, когда он стоял слишком близко к ним. Я указывала ему на всех девчонок, которые толпились вокруг, лишь бы только взглянуть на него.  
  
\- Глупости, Миона, - вот и все, что Гарри мне отвечал.  
  
Это его убеждение поддерживал и тот факт, что никто из девчонок так и не попытался сблизиться с ним. И я знаю почему. Они все были слишком смущены этой внезапной переменой. Даже Парвати, которая знает Гарри уже много лет и является одной из самых симпатичных и самоуверенных девушек в школе, лишается дара речи в его присутствии. Только Симус кажется достаточно храбрым, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сделать.  
  
\- Черт, да ты великолепен! - повторяет он периодически, приводя в беспорядок волосы Гарри, в то время как девушки стоят в стороне и с завистью на это смотрят. Гарри смеется и краснеет, но точно не воспринимает его всерьез. Потому что Симус – это, ну… Симус.  
  
Поэтому несмотря на то, что Гарри – самый красивый парень в Хогвартсе, он остается самым невинным шестнадцатилетним во всем мире. И это довольно мило, в каком-то смысле.  
  
К тому же, у Гарри есть более серьезная проблема - та, которая беспокоит его уже несколько месяцев - Магическая Пресса. Все уже было достаточно плохо тогда, когда Гарри был Мальчиком-Который-Выжил с обычной непримечательной внешностью, но теперь, когда он стал Мальчиком-Который-Выжил-И-У-Которого-Есть-ЭТО, журналисты начали наглеть просто до невозможности. Раньше Гарри и так всегда мог рассчитывать на внимание прессы как Победитель Волдеморта, но теперь, он был еще и волшебником с потрясающей внешностью - и это в обществе, только и жаждущем завладеть колдографией какого-нибудь красавца. Перемены в Гарри привлекли внимание всего волшебного мира. Вскоре девочки из разных Магических школ просто умоляли, чтобы их взяли в Хогвартс – и все только из-за Гарри.  
  
Последней каплей стало появление на обложке «Ведьмополитена» нескольких колдографий с Гарри, выходящим из душа после тренировки по квиддичу. Это точно была работа кого-то из своих - подозреваю, что Колина. В любом случае, все вместе – Гарри в маленьком белом полотенце, со струящимися по плечам вьющимися волосами и влажной обнаженной грудью – сделало выпуск бестселлером за всю историю издания подобной продукции. Пришлось напечатать еще тысячи копий, чтобы удовлетворить бешеный спрос. Тот выпуск неделями передавался по школе из рук в руки, и я знаю, что и сейчас он спрятан в сундуках у большинства учеников. Гарри еще никогда в своей жизни не был так сконфужен. Ах, ну да, цена славы! Все-таки обитатели Хогвартса начинают меня беспокоить. «Милые девочки», как я зову эту компанию, выглядят особенно воинственно, когда смотрят на Гарри. Думаю, они вскоре предпримут что-нибудь, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Но что именно они планируют сделать, я не возьмусь предсказать.


	2. Chapter 2

ДРАКО.  
  
Я, будучи настоящим Малфоем, всегда ищу красоту во всем, как и мой отец. У меня все только самое лучшее: самые дорогие вещи, самая модная, специально сшитая на заказ, одежда. Мой отец выбрал мою мать, основываясь не только на ее приданом, но и на отличных внешних данных. Я же унаследовал как красоту моей матери, так и любовь моего отца к красивым вещам. Горжусь, что именно я первый заметил перемены в Поттере. Хотя и не могу рассказать об этом никому - как же, ведь я хладнокровный и бесстрастный Малфой – но я действительно заметил их задолго до того, как кто-либо еще обратил на него внимание, до того, как кто-либо начал хотеть его. Я. Был. ПЕРВЫМ.

* * *  
  
Поттер начал меняться к концу нашего пятого курса. Не знаю, в чем была причина - может быть, он просто повзрослел. Сначала я подумал, что все это происходит только у меня в голове – возможно, пытался найти хоть какое-то оправдание тому, что трачу на него столько своего времени и внимания - потому что больше никто ничего не замечал. Но вскоре мне стало ясно: все дело в том, что я просто был приучен замечать подобные вещи. Другие же, мои более глупые ровесники, ничего не видели вообще.  
  
Но это было на пятом курсе. К шестому же году Поттер вернулся в Хогвартс заметно вытянувшимся, с новой прической и без этих ужасных очков. И все вдруг сразу им заинтересовались. Поттер - таким, каким он стал теперь - зацепил моих приятелей-слизеринцев до невероятной степени. Большинству из них с детства внушали презрение к Поттеру и всему, что с ним связано, а теперь, несмотря на это, они все хотели его трахнуть. В общем, первые несколько недель мои сокурсники были заняты тем, что, сбитые с толку, бросали на Гарри хмурые взгляды, чтобы тут же задержать дыхание и совершенно смутиться, стоило ему лишь улыбнуться.  
  
Сейчас, если не считать парочки глупых девчонок-первокурсниц, Блейз – единственный из слизеринцев, кто все продолжает и ПРОДОЛЖАЕТ без конца говорить о Поттере. Это при том, что все остальные наши однокурсники, включая меня, держат свои маленькие грязные фантазии при себе. Но этот идиот Блейз никак не может заткнуться, а ведь мы с ним живем в одной комнате! Если я проведу еще хоть одну ночь, выслушивая его разговоры о том, что он просто ОБЯЗАН заполучить Гарри, я высажу ему мозги к чертовой матери. И еще та мерзкая статья в «Ведьмополитене». Честное слово, я содрогаюсь при одной мысли о том, сколько раз Блейз дрочил на нее, не говоря уже обо всех остальных. Но, должен признать, то, что Поттер прячет под одеждой, так же великолепно, как и то, что мы видим каждый день.  
  
На самом деле, я бы должен изрядно завидовать ему - да я и завидовал поначалу. Меня просто выводило из себя, что Поттер, в каком-то смысле, опять обошел меня. Он и так лучше меня в квиддиче, он все время мешает моим, надо сказать, в высшей степени хитроумным планам, он идет против самого Лорда и при этом все еще остается невредимым. И он весь такой положительный, такой благородный, такой скромный… ой-ой, меня сейчас вырвет. А теперь, вдобавок к этому, он стал еще и привлекательнее меня... МЕНЯ! Раньше, несмотря на то, что все любили Гарри, именно я был тем, кого все хотели трахнуть. Подумать только, он просто не мог оставить мне даже этого! Даже Паркинсон, которая обожала меня уже много лет, сменила лагеря. Не то, чтобы я дорожил ее привязанностью, но, по крайней мере, я знал, что она есть, на тот случай, если мне вдруг захочется потешить свое самолюбие. Сейчас же Панси все время провожает Поттера долгими взглядами, а потом выспрашивает у меня, что же могут приготовить для него мой отец и его «друзья». Она больная дура, клянусь. Она фыркала над той статьей в «Ведьмополитене», но я видел, как после этого она аккуратно свернула журнал и спрятала его в карман мантии.   
  
Единственное, что утешает в этой ситуации, так это то, что Поттер даже не подозревает, как он на самом деле выглядит и каким привлекательным он стал. Я десятки раз слышал, как он спорил с этой девчонкой Грейнджер, что, мол, он вовсе никому не нравится, и что она все это просто напридумывала себе. Должен сказать, это расстроенное выражение, которое появляется на ее лице в такие моменты, довольно забавно. Что ж, тем лучше. По крайней мере, только я знаю, что Поттер снова превзошел меня, сам же он даже не догадывается об этом.   
  
И нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы хотеть его – мой бог, даже МакГонагалл неравнодушна к нему, ну, по-своему, конечно. Совершенно очевидно, что и Снейп не прочь прижать Гарри к ближайшей стенке. Во время лекций по Зельям я вижу, КАК он смотрит на Поттера - с таким немного сконфуженным выражением лица, прежде чем одернуть себя и вернуться к своему обычному хмурому виду. Единственный, на кого, казалось бы, совершенно не действует красота Гарри, – это Дамблдор. Он наблюдает за происходящим с этим своим обычным блеском в глазах. Он думает, что все это, черт возьми, забавно. Ну ладно, когда тебе столько лет, сколько ему, думаю, тогда приходится смотреть на все, как на потеху, иначе просто не выдержишь.   
  
* * *  
  
Но для меня все теперь иначе, и я не в состоянии это объяснить. Я могу точно сказать, почему хочу Поттера - у меня всегда было все самое лучшее, а Поттер, черт возьми, самый великолепный экземпляр среди обоих полов, который я когда-либо встречал! И ведь я знал, что к этому все идет. Знал еще тогда, когда никто и не подозревал. Но сейчас… мне мало просто отыметь Поттера. Я… хочу узнать его. Боже... Вы хоть представляете, как тяжело в этом признаться? Я не должен чувствовать что-либо подобное, но, когда я оказываюсь рядом с ним, сотни маленьких скрипочек начинают играть свои глупые романтические мелодии только для меня. И птички начинают петь. О, какой замечательный гребаный день!   
  
Я не знаю, почему так происходит. Ведь ни у меня, ни у слизеринцев вообще нет времени на маленьких девственников, коим Поттер, со всей очевидностью, и является. Вы, возможно, не поверите – я и сам иногда не верю, – но здесь, в Хогвартсе, никто не считает себя достойным его. Господи.… В общем, как я уже сказал, обычно слизеринцы не жаждут заполучить себе в постель девственника. Нам не нужны все эти «уси-пуси» и подушки, усыпанные лепестками роз. Мы не мечтаем проснуться на следующее утро в объятьях своей «истинной любви». Мы не хотим учить, нам скучно и неинтересно быть нежными и чуткими. Нам нужен кто-то, кто не сломается и не будет ждать от нас ласковых слов. Оставим это сентиментальное дерьмо гриффиндорцам. Они ведь такие благородные. Представляете, они на самом деле думают, что вы должны быть влюблены друг в друга, прежде чем лечь в постель… или хотя бы считать, что влюблены. За исключением этого Симуса Финнигана, конечно. Но Финниган, он, ну, просто Финниган, не так ли… С когтевранцами проще. Хотя нет, с ними - как на приеме у врача. Они воспринимают секс как новый жизненный опыт или урок анатомии, они хотят стать лучше и готовы попробовать все, что угодно, но только ради науки. Пуффендуйцы… О, давайте не будем даже начинать. Заставить их засунуть то, что нужно, именно туда, куда нужно - это уже подвиг, черт подери.   
  
Итак, я отлично представляю, как выглядят маленькие фантазии с непосредственным участием в них Гарри Поттера у представителей каждого из Домов: гриффиндорцы представляли бы себе все таким нежным и приторным, когтевранцы видели бы в этом возможность поработать с наилучшим экземпляром, а значит, абсолютно все было бы опробовано. Пуффендуйцы. Я не уверен, что их фантазии заходят дальше поцелуев, честно говоря.   
  
Наивные придурки. Но слизеринцы… Предпочитающие жесткий и грубый секс, любящие применять в постели всякие штучки, вроде связывания или принуждения. Вот они-то, как раз, и беспокоят меня, это-то и положило начало всем моим совершенно неподобающим для Малфоя мыслям о Гарри. Потому что, независимо от того, что он уже пережил, и каким бы темным не было его прошлое - несмотря ни на что, Гарри все еще так наивен. Его хочется оберегать, и, в первую очередь, от моих сокурсников-извращенцев, хочется заботиться о нем... Я знаю, он теперь не сможет надолго оставаться совершенно невинным – уверен, кто-нибудь начнет активные действия в самое ближайшее время. И я молюсь всем богам, чтобы это был не слизеринец. Дьявол! Даже пуффендуец был бы лучшим вариантом. Гарри не понял бы боли и унижения. Ему нужен кто-то, кто будет заботиться о нем, кто захочет быть внимательным к нему, возможно, даже баловать (черт, опять эти идиотские скрипочки и гребаные маленькие птички!). Ведь Гарри наивен до смешного. На самом деле, в любом другом человеке это раздражает меня до такой степени, что хочется уничтожить это в нем, причем незамедлительно. Но не в случае с Гарри. Ему нужна эта невинность и этот блеск в его глазах, которые просто излучают наивность и чистоту. Он должен оставаться самим собой. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь отнял это у него.   
  
* * *  
  
Постойте, я расскажу вам одно маленькое воспоминание, которое остается для меня самым «гарриным» моментом, которому я когда-либо был свидетелем. Это случилось в конце пятого курса, когда мы с Поттером, как всегда, обменивались взаимными оскорблениями безо всякой на то видимой причины. Я находился всего в нескольких дюймах от Гарри, который уже тогда выглядел просто божественно. К тому же, он раскраснелся от гнева, и все это вместе ужасно завело меня.… Ну хорошо, возможно, не самая разумная вещь, которую я мог сделать, но это был всего лишь один коротенький взгляд, окей?  
  
О… мой… Бог…

В любом случае, только мне могло так «повезти», что грязнокровка заметила этот взгляд. Ее глаза округлились, рот приоткрылся, и она кинулась вслед за быстро удаляющимся Поттером. Все, о чем я мог думать в тот момент, это: «Ч-Е-Е-ЕРТ!!!». Я последовал за ними на расстоянии, но мне и не нужно было находиться к ним слишком близко, чтобы слышать, как Грейнджер, с ее резким голосом, от которого лопаются барабанные перепонки, возбужденно говорит:  
  
\- Гарри! Малфой смотрел на тебя! Я имею ввиду, он осмотрел тебя с головы до ног! Так…как будто ты нравишься ему!  
  
И ответ Гарри, сопровождаемый легким смешком:  
  
\- Не глупи, Миона. Он же ПАРЕНЬ!  
  
Нет, вы это слышали? Ради всего святого! Разве это не говорит вам о том, насколько на самом деле наивен Гарри Поттер? «Не глупи, Миона. Он же парень». Ха! Если бы кто-нибудь другой на месте Гарри произнес подобные слова, я бы отчаянно захотел наложить на него свои руки и во всех подробностях показать, ЧТО может сделать парень. Но так как это был Гарри, со мной случилась совершенно невозможная вещь - то, что еще никогда не происходило со мной за всю мою жизнь.  
  
Я… растаял.  
  
И вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, где-то глубоко внутри я почувствовал себя окрыленным и… таким счастливым. То, что Поттер сказал, звучало так подкупающе. И мило. И если бы в тот момент пушистые плюшевые кролики вдруг выпрыгнули на середину коридора - я бы затискал их в порыве умиления, как какой-нибудь чертов пуффендуец!   
  
Вы понимаете, что я имею в виду? Понимаете, о чем я?… Ну, в самом деле! Я же МАЛФОЙ, ради всего святого! Ну, почему, почему Гарри заставляет меня чувствовать что-либо подобное? Вот поэтому я и зол на Блейза. Он отчаянно жаждет заполучить Гарри, и он хочет этого достаточно сильно, чтобы перейти в наступление в скором времени. Он же слизеринец, в конце концов! Но и я тоже слизеринец. Как удачно, что я ловок, коварен и умею выбирать окольные пути. Я не позволю им навредить Гарри Поттеру. Ему нужна любовь. Ему нужна нежность. Ему нужен…   
  
Черт подери! Эти маленькие скрипочки зазвучали снова… Сейчас придет очередь и маленьких птичек… о черт!  
  
* * *  
  
Чертов! Гребаный! Потрясающий! Поттер!


	3. Chapter 3

СНЕЙП.  
  
Черт бы побрал этого мальчишку!   
  
Мерлин, ну почему это снова должно было случиться? За что? Неужели я еще недостаточно наказан?   
  
Сначала я вынужден свыкнуться с тем, что Гарри Поттер все-таки жив, в то время как при других обстоятельствах и будь он кем угодно другим, он был бы совершенно точно мертв. Мало того, я должен смириться еще и с необходимостью учить этого маленького грубияна. И позволять ему нарушать школьные правила на каждом шагу, и хамить мне, и, как ни странно, получать за все это награды! Разве это честно? Где, вообще, справедливость? Но, так или иначе, я по глупости думал, что хуже уже и быть не может. Как же сильно может человек заблуждаться? Оказалось, очень-очень сильно.  
  
Начался проклятый шестой год Поттера в Хогвартсе (да, слава Мерлину, еще два года - и все!). Я сидел за столом преподавателей и едва успел принять свой обычный вид «Добро-Пожаловать-На-Еще-Один-Год-Который-Я-Превращу-Для-Всех-Вас-В-Ад», как по залу прошла волна возбуждения, и студенты стали занимать свои места, шепчась между собой об одном и том же:   
  
\- Вы видели Поттера?  
  
Поттер. Все всегда вертится вокруг Поттера, как же иначе!  
  
А потом он вошел в зал, и мы все смогли наконец-то рассмотреть его. Мне действительно никогда не приходило в голову, что Поттер может стать… таким, каким он стал. Хотя я должен был это предвидеть, честно говоря. Лили была довольно миловидна, а Джеймс – как ни противно это признавать – был любимчиком и объектом страсти почти всех девчонок школы. Все говорят, что Поттер – практически точная копия своего отца. Я так не считаю. О да, у него те же черты лица, но сын Джеймса находится на совершенно новом уровне. Он абсолютно не похож ни на одного из своих родителей. На самом деле… он не похож ни на кого.  
  
Реакция моих коллег на его появление была… откровенно жалкой, если не сказать большего. Спраут сразу покраснела, едва взглянув на него. Впрочем, я совсем не был удивлен. Ну, в самом деле, чего еще ждать от пуффендуйки? Минерва моргнула несколько раз, не отрывая от него глаз – вид у нее был совершенно шокированный. Только у Дамблдора, как всегда, в глазах плясали веселые искринки. И почему ему все всегда кажется забавным?   
  
А потом у Смелдон, новой преподавательницы по ЗОТИ, хватило наглости склониться ко мне и спросить:  
  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, и кто же этот красавчик?  
  
Нет, ну, честное слово, вот перед вами красивая зрелая женщина, которая своим томным прокуренным голосом справляется о каком-то шестнадцатилетнем мальчишке. Опять же, полнейшая несправедливость!  
  
Разговоры в комнате преподавателей стали какими-то абсолютно невразумительными. Я знаю, не все мы тут гении, но мы же интеллигентные люди, в конце концов. До всей этой истории с Поттером беседы между лекциями были хоть немного занимательны. Коими они больше не являются, однозначно.

Сначала это выглядело так:  
  
\- Ой, вы видели Поттера в этом году?  
  
\- Да-да.  
  
\- Да-а-а, действительно (и все это сопровождается множеством многозначительных взглядов, кивками и приподниманием бровей).  
  
  
Но чем дальше - тем хуже:  
  
\- Вы видели статью о Поттере в «Ведьмополитене»? Ужасное вмешательство в личную жизнь бедного мальчика.  
  
\- Да (пауза). Однако там довольно милая колдография, не находите?  
  
\- Да. На самом деле, я, пожалуй, оставлю себе статью для… на всякий случай.  
  
\- Хорошая мысль. Я, наверное, последую вашему примеру.  
  
\- О, вы говорите о той статье про Поттера? Я лишь взгляну… (Показное спокойствие голоса и яростно вырванный из рук журнал.)  
  
  
Ну, в самом деле! Проклятый мальчишка отвлекает всю школу. И преподаватели, и ученики, независимо от возраста и пола, смотрят на Гарри с таким неуемным голодом в глазах, что это просто… неправильно! Но хуже всех, конечно, шестикурсники Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Это просто чудо, что эти болваны умудряются сварить на моих уроках что-то хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее зелье. Они, видите ли, слишком заняты тем, что всю лекцию пялятся на Поттера. На проклятого восхитительного Поттера. Все за исключением меня, разумеется. Я уже упоминал, что меня-то он точно не привлекает? Нет, в самом деле. Я сильнее этого. Я ненавижу его. Я не хочу, чтобы он… О, дьявол!   
  
Черт бы побрал этого мальчишку!  
  
  
  
СИРИУС.  
  
Должен признаться, для меня это стало абсолютным шоком. Я не видел Гарри несколько месяцев. Черт, да я вообще никого не видел все это время! Дело в том, что я был на задании - выполнял работу для Дамблдора. Мы обменялись с Гарри парочкой писем, но нам пришлось ограничить нашу переписку в связи с той «операцией», в которой я участвовал. Поэтому я приехал к Ремусу, будучи совершенно не в курсе того, что мой маленький крестник стал самым настоящим «секс-символом» практически в одночасье. Конечно же, я захотел сразу же увидеть Гарри, но, прежде чем я пошел к нему, Ремус попытался все мне растолковать.  
  
Он усадил меня на диван.  
  
\- Слушай, Бродяга, - сказал он. – Я должен предупредить тебя, что Гарри… м-м-м… слегка изменился.  
  
Ледяная рука страха сковала мою грудь.   
  
\- Что с ним не так? – вскинулся я.  
  
\- Ничего плохого,- ответил Ремус с загадочной полуулыбкой. - Просто Гарри довольно сильно изменился… внешне.  
  
Я расхохотался в ответ.  
  
\- Он же подросток, Лунатик! Естественно, он будет меняться. Но что не так? Немного подрос? Или у него прыщи по всему лицу? Может быть, уже начали расти усы?   
  
\- Э-э-э... - замялся Ремус.  
  
\- Да не волнуйся ты так, Рем, - продолжил я, снисходительно похлопывая его по плечу. - Это всего лишь Гарри, в конце концов.  
  
В ответ он только вздохнул.  
  
\- Хорошо... но потом не говори, что я не пытался предупредить тебя.  
  
Я тряхнул головой, отмахиваясь от его слов.   
  
* * *  
  
Ну, что я могу вам сказать... я больше никогда в жизни не буду сомневаться ни в чем, что бы мне ни сказал Ремус.  
  
Дамблдор организовал для нас с Гарри встречу. И когда Гарри наконец ворвался в комнату, боюсь, мою улыбку сменило крайне шокированное выражение лица.  
  
\- Сириус! - воскликнул Гарри, бросаясь ко мне.  
  
\- Гарри, - выдавил я из себя. – Ты… э-э-э… вырос, - закончил я, запинаясь.  
  
\- О! Да, - он слегка покраснел, но его лицо тут же прояснилось. – Ну, и где же ты был?  
  
В тот день я испытал перед ним благоговейный трепет. Я и сейчас чувствую то же самое. И, если уж говорить совсем откровенно, мне исключительно повезло, что я по-прежнему испытываю к Гарри чисто платонические чувства и думаю о нем, только как о сыне, которого у меня никогда не было. Иначе, я бы оказался в крайне неловкой ситуации… Хм, и все-таки, та газетная статья довольно интересна.  
  
  
  
ДАМБЛДОР.  
  
Судьба водит нас всех за нос. Наблюдать за этим – весьма забавное занятие…


	4. Chapter 4

РОН.  
  
Ну, х-х-хорошо. Я прекрасно понимаю, откуда взялись все эти разговоры о Гарри. Не спорю, он действительно отлично выглядит. Но все это зашло слишком далеко - люди просто не могут оставить его в покое! Если честно, когда-то я завидовал Гарри, теперь же бесконечно благодарен, что я НЕ он. Ведь сейчас все в миллион раз хуже, чем даже во время Тремудрого Турнира. Единственное, что меня радует, так это то, что Гермиона не считает его таким уж неотразимым. После несчетного количества ссор и одной пощечины во время нашего пятого курса она все-таки смогла убедить меня, что Гарри для нее не больше, чем друг. Признаюсь, я был несколько обеспокоен... ну хорошо, очень обеспокоен, когда он так преобразился к началу нашего шестого года, и Гермиона просто пищала от восторга, глядя на него. Так что, когда она, наконец, привыкла к новой внешности Гарри и снова стала относиться к нему, просто как к брату, - у меня будто камень с души свалился.  
  
Гораздо хуже обстоят дела с остальными обитателями Хогвартса. В особенности с этой «Бандой Хихикалок» - вы, конечно, понимаете, о ком я говорю - Лаванда, сестры Патил и остальные их маленькие подружки. Они уже проникли один раз в нашу спальню и пытались выкрасть что-нибудь из одежды Гарри. К счастью, Дину и Невиллу удалось вовремя расстроить их планы, и мы уговорили Гарри поставить на свой сундук сложные запирающие чары. Но потом они зашли слишком далеко в своих маленьких интрижках.  
  
У команды Гриффиндора в тот день была тренировка по квиддичу и, спустя сорок пять минут после ее окончания, Гарри был единственным, кто так и не появился на обеде. Я уже собирался спросить у ребят, где он мог так задержаться, когда со стороны дверей Большого зала послышался шум, и в открывшемся проеме показалась покрасневшее и ужасно смущенное лицо Гарри. Все гриффиндорцы моментально уставились на него.   
  
\- Рон, - прошипел он. – РОН! Пожалуйста, подойди сюда. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!  
  
Девчонки позади меня захихикали, как сумасшедшие. Ну, откуда я мог знать, что это была чрезвычайная ситуация? Я только-только добрался до середины моего шоколадного пуддинга!  
  
\- Гарри, - откликнулся я. – Ты не можешь просто зайти в зал?  
  
\- НЕТ!!! – заорал он, выглядя при этом чрезвычайно недовольным. – Поверь мне, я действительно не могу!  
  
К тому времени за столом преподавателей заметили нарушение общего спокойствия, и профессор МакГонагалл прошествовала со своего места к дверям с крайне рассерженным видом.  
  
\- Поттер, – проговорила она, приблизившись. – Что Вы там делаете? Немедленно зайдите внутрь!  
  
Глаза Гарри округлились, и он покраснел еще сильнее.  
  
– Я не могу! - пискнул он.  
  
МакГонагалл сердито вздохнула и подошла к двери. Увидев это, Гарри судорожно выдохнул и захлопнул дверь прямо перед ее носом. К этому времени уже вся школа наблюдала за происходящим с огромным интересом. Профессор попыталась снова приоткрыть дверь, но Гарри, по всей видимости, удерживал ее с другой стороны так, чтобы она не двинулась с места.  
  
\- ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР! – пронзительно взвизгнула МакГонагалл. – Что, в конце концов, происходит?!  
  
\- Пожалуйста, профессор, просто приведите сюда Рона, - продолжал Гарри из-за двери с отчаянием в голосе. – Или хотя бы скажите мне гриффиндорский пароль!  
  
\- Не раньше, чем Вы объясните мне, что происходит.  
  
\- Я не могу!!!  
  
МакГонагалл закатила глаза, вытащила палочку, пробормотала что-то себе под нос и… дверь распахнулась.  
  
Вся школа затаила дыхание. Перед нами стоял совершенно голый Гарри Поттер! Единственное, что хоть как-то прикрывало его... гхм... интимные места, был шлем от средневековых доспехов. МакГонагалл просто обомлела.  
  
\- Поттер... во имя Мерлина...  
  
\- Я не виноват, Профессор! – воскликнул Гарри. Сомневаюсь, что можно было покраснеть еще сильнее. – Я принимал душ после тренировки по квиддичу, и, когда вышел, обнаружил, что кто-то стащил всю мою одежду и все полотенца! И палочки у меня тоже не было с собой! Мне пришлось бежать к школе без ничего ВООБЩЕ! А гриффиндорский пароль кто-то поменял - я даже не мог попасть в башню!!!  
  
Девочки снова истерически захихикали, но теперь к их веселью присоединились и ребята из других Домов. Симус начал насвистывать какой-то пошлый мотивчик.  
  
\- Ммм... Профессор? – начал Гарри. – Вы не возражаете? Мне немного прохладно...  
  
\- О! – выдохнула МакГонагалл, слегка покраснев. – Конечно, Поттер...  
  
Она прошептала что-то, и в тот же момент Гарри окутала черная ткань мантии. По всему залу пронесся вздох разочарования.  
  
\- Вам следует немного поесть, Поттер, - продолжила МакГонагалл.  
  
\- Оу, - откликнулся Гарри, - я бы лучше вернулся в Гриффиндорскую башню... – можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он был смущен так, как еще никогда в своей жизни.  
  
\- Садитесь, Поттер! Позже мы разберем эту... отвратительную шутку в подробностях и накажем виновных.  
  
\- Оу, – снова произнес Гарри. Теперь он, казалось, и вовсе обращался к своим ботинкам. – Я бы, честно говоря, предпочел просто забыть, что этот кошмар случился на самом деле.  
  
\- Глупости, Поттер. А теперь идите и займите свое место.  
  
Гарри тихо сел рядом со мной, стараясь не встречаться ни с кем глазами. Я не был уверен, что его лицо, вообще, когда-нибудь вернется к своему нормальному цвету.  
  
\- И, Финниган, прекратите свистеть! – рявкнула МакГонагалл, прежде чем вернуться к преподавательскому столу, где Дамблдор сидел с таким видом, будто он еле сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться вслух.  
  
* * *  
  
В общем, я хочу сказать, что это уже было точно чересчур! Я понимаю, что эти девчонки хотели увидеть Гарри без одежды, но неужели их совсем не волновало то, что они опозорили его перед всей школой? Гарри ходил совершенно подавленный еще где-то около месяца после произошедшего. Особенно с тех пор, как Симус взял за манеру присвистывать, где бы он ни встретил Гарри. Но, как я уже не раз пытался по-дружески объяснить ему, здесь совершенно нечего было стыдиться. В том, что случилось, не было ничего постыдного. Никто не смеялся над ним, ну, не то, чтобы смеялись... Напротив, все они, черт возьми, уставились на него с таким видом, будто только и надеялись, что он избавится также и от этого шлема...   
  
Но Гарри - это Гарри. Он просто не поверил ни одному моему слову.


	5. Chapter 5

ДРАКО.  
  
Вот черт, да Блейз тот еще скользский тип. Ничего удивительного: ведь он слизеринец, со всеми этими хитрыми уловками и интригами, которые он готов провернуть в любую минуту. После того, как Гарри... гм... продемонстрировал всем нам чуть больше, чем когда-либо собирался (и да, чертовы скрипочки ни на секунду не замолкали... пора бы уже прекратить задавать этот дурацкий вопрос!), маленькая одержимость Блейза Поттером совершенно вышла из-под контроля. Я все ждал, когда же он, в конце концов, перейдет в наступление. И он это сделал.  
  
В пятницу после полудня у нас, как обычно, были Зелья, и, к великой радости Блейза и горькому разочарованию всех остальных, его на весь урок поставили в пару с Поттером. Мне же досталась девчонка Патил. Впрочем, все могло быть и хуже - меня могли поставить и в пару с Грейнджер. Как бы то ни было, мне пришлось все Зелья наблюдать за тем, как Блейз намеренно прижимался к Гарри при каждом удобном случае. Естественно, Гарри был единственным, кто совсем ничего не замечал, но все остальные - ну, разве что за исключением Снейпа - прекрасно видели это. О, мой бог! Забини действительно думает, что это так просто сойдет ему с рук?!  
  
Грейнджер без конца кидала на Блейза сердитые взгляды. Это был первый и последний раз за все время нашего знакомства, когда я чувствовал себя в какой-то мере солидарным с ней. У нас была общая цель: так же, как и я, она понимала, насколько важно сохранить в Гарри эту его наивность. Рядом со мной Патил вся прямо подбиралась каждый раз, стоило Блейзу «случайно» коснуться руки Гарри, или же мимоходом задеть его ногу своей, или чуть дольше задержать руку на его плече. Она была просто в бешенстве, скажу я вам. При других обстоятельствах я бы нашел это чрезвычайно забавным.  
  
Но я недооценил Забини. Признаю это. То, что он провернул в следующий момент, было весьма впечатляюще, если не сказать, очень опасно. Как только Гарри отвернулся за очередным ингредиентом, Блейз вытащил что-то из своего кармана и торопливо бросил это в котел. Секундой позже…  
  
БАБАХХХХ!!!  
  
Котел взорвался, покрыв большую часть комнаты слоем склизкой зеленой жижи. Девчонки пронзительно заверещали, а Гарри Поттер стоял посреди всего этого разгрома в полнейшем замешательстве.  
  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он, не обращаясь ни к кому в частности. – Я был уверен, что в кои-то веки сделал все правильно!  
  
Блейз только пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. Все в классе смотрели на них с возмущением.  
  
В тот же момент профессор Снейп устремился к нашей парочке. Хотя его лично и не задело взрывом, но его любимейшая классная комната вся была покрыта отвратительной слизью. Не приходится и говорить, что он был совершенно взбешен и, конечно же, знал, на кого именно можно было взвалить всю вину за это.  
  
\- ПОТТЕР!  
  
\- Я не знаю, что случилось, – пробормотал Гарри, выглядя при этом таким подавленным и таким очаровательным, что мне захотелось обнять его и прижать к себе прямо там. Что? Нет! Я должен оставаться Малфоем! И никаких скрипок! И уж точно никаких чертовых щебечущих птичек!  
  
\- Вы останетесь после уроков, Поттер! И двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! – отрывисто произнес Снейп, опасно сощурив глаза. Похоже, он был единственным из всех учителей, кто смог обратить свою одержимость Поттером в чистейшую, неподдельную ненависть.  
  
Гарри не стал спорить, но его глаза сердито сверкнули, когда он посмотрел на Снейпа. Я уже говорил, что он выглядит чертовски привлекательно, когда ведет себя, как этакий «благородный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах»? Снейп, видимо, тоже заметил это, потому что отвернулся от Гарри как-то слишком поспешно. Тут Блейз, похоже, немного запаниковал. Все шло к тому, что никто не собирался назначать и ему отработку вместе с Гарри, чего он, несомненно, с самого начала и добивался. А ведь он должен был помнить о том, что Снейп никогда не накажет кого-то из своих, если этого можно избежать. Так что он попросту сглупил.  
  
Тогда он зачерпнул немного липкой жижи, в которую превратилось зелье, и со всего маха швырнул ее Снейпу в затылок, где она и растеклась с отвратительным шлепком. Декан очень-очень медленно повернулся к нему. И Гарри, и Блейз - оба громко сглотнули. Черт... а я и не знал, что Забини настолько втюрился в Гарри.  
  
Нечего и говорить, что ему тоже назначили отработку.  
  
\- Этот скользкий, хитрый слизеринский извращенец! – бормотала себе под нос Патил всю оставшуюся часть урока. В кои-то веки я был согласен с нею. Вы только представьте: не прошло и часа, а я соглашаюсь уже со второй по счету гриффиндоркой. Должно быть, это влияние Поттера.  
  
Таким образом, «слизеринский извращенец» Забини добился совместной с Гарри отработки, которая была назначена на вечер пятницы. Предполагалось, что они будут чистить кабинет Зелий. Но, черт возьми, нужно было видеть Блейза! Он разрядился так, словно шел на свидание: причесал волосы, вылил на себя черт знает сколько одеколона. И все это с ухмылкой превосходства на лице. До вас уже дошло, что я терпеть не могу Блейза?!  
  
\- Ну, готовьтесь, парни, - сказал он. – Осталось совсем немного...  
  
Ну... и что, по-вашему, я должен был делать? Естественно, мне пришлось проследить за Блейзом. Не мог же я позволить, чтобы он как-то навредил моему Гар... то есть Поттеру.  
  
Я устроился в коридоре, у стены кабинета, и с помощью одного маленького полезного заклинания, вычитанного мною где-то, приготовился слушать, что же происходит за стеной. Это было довольно занимательно, если бы так не действовало на нервы. Гарри был явно недоволен тем, что вынужден потратить весь вечер пятницы, убираясь в омерзительной комнате, полной отвратительной слизи. Забини же, спустя где-то минут пятнадцать, запинаясь, попытался начать разговор. Надо сказать, Гарри был очень удивлен: слизеринцы обычно не балуют его любезным обращением. Конечно же, он, будучи самим собой, не увидел за всем этим никаких скрытых мотивов. И, как бы отвратительно ни было признавать это, Блейз действительно может быть совершенно очаровательным, если только захочет. Гнусный ублюдок!  
  
Несколько часов спустя у меня затекло все, что только можно, и я сидел уже в какой-то полудреме. И тут я услышал, как Гарри устало произносит:  
  
\- Ну, вроде все. Кажется, мы наконец-то закончили. Теперь можно идти.  
  
Затем, судя по звукам, Гарри двинулся в сторону дверей. Я тут же вскочил на ноги.  
  
\- Подожди, Поттер, - воскликнул Блейз, и его голос звучал куда нервознее, чем обычно. Ха! Я так и знал, что вся его бравада была чистой воды показухой. - Я только хотел спросить, тебе... тебе нравятся парни? – выпалил он на одном дыхании.  
  
\- Что?! – спросил абсолютно шокированный Гарри. – Что это за вопрос?  
  
\- Я имею ввиду, тебе нравится... тебе нравлюсь я? – запинаясь, выдавил Блейз. Звучало все это совершенно по-идиотски.  
  
\- Эм... – ответил Гарри. Судя по голосу, он решил, что Блейз просто-напросто спятил. – Я не уверен, что правильно тебя понял... что ты имеешь ввиду...  
  
Похоже, Блейз и сам почувствовал, что все пошло не так, как он планировал, поэтому он решил подступиться к Гарри по-другому. Огромная ошибка с его стороны.  
  
\- Да ладно, Гарри, - протянул он, строя из себя крутого парня. – Я хочу тебя, ты – меня. Ну, так как насчет... ?  
  
Мерлин мой, я чуть не расхохотался. Этот идиот Забини, неужели он действительно считает, что это сработает? Беру назад всё, что я о нем говорил - он просто полный придурок, которому посчастливилось иметь чуть-чуть больше мозгов, чем у некоторых.  
  
\- Послушай, - начал Гарри скептически. – Я думаю, ты просто устал или что-то в этом роде. Поэтому я сейчас просто уйду – прямо сейчас – и сделаю вид, что ничего этого не слышал, хорошо?  
  
В этот момент до Блейза, похоже, дошло, что ему вряд ли еще раз выпадет возможность остаться с Гарри наедине. Раздался какой-то грохот.  
  
\- Забини! – пронзительно взвизгнул Гарри. – Какого черта?!  
  
Его голос оборвался. Я весь напрягся, готовый тут же кинуться ему на помощь, как вдруг послышались звуки потасовки, и Гарри снова заорал:  
  
\- Да черт подери! Убери от меня свои лапы!  
  
О! Да Блейз завелся не на шутку! Похоже на то, что он попытался поцеловать Гарри. Если это, вообще, можно назвать поцелуем.  
  
\- Но Га-а-арри, - простонал он, явно не отдавая себе отчета в своих словах. – Я так хочу тебя, ты такой-такой… потрясающий, я…  
  
\- Готов поспорить, ты просто надышался какой-то дряни, - остановил его излияния Гарри. – Я ухожу! И очень надеюсь, что ты скоро придешь в себя!  
  
Раздался звук приближающихся шагов, и я едва успел отскочить в тень, как Гарри появился в дверях. Его волосы выглядели еще более растрепанными, чем обычно, а губы припухли и казались совсем красными на его побледневшем от злости лице. Клянусь, его глаза даже светились в темноте! Мой Бог, у меня встает при одном воспоминании о том, как он выглядел тогда.  
  
На самом деле, Гарри был изрядно напуган. Быстро проведя рукой по волосам, он тут же поспешил в сторону гриффиндорской башни. «Блейз – идиот», - думал я, шагая в противоположном направлении, к слизеринским подземельям. И тут же в кого-то врезался. Подняв палочку, я прошептал: «Люмос!», - то же сделал и человек передо мной. Мы молча уставились друг на друга. Это была одна из сестер Патил.  
  
\- Малфой! – воскликнула она, поднимаясь с пола. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
\- А что тут делаешь ты? – парировал я.  
  
Мы посмотрели друг на друга, взаимное понимание отразилось в наших взглядах - похоже, не я один решил, что за Гарри нужен глаз да глаз. Девчонка рассмеялась.  
  
\- Ты, Малфой? – спросила она тихо. – Любимые враги, да? Кто бы мог подумать. Ты все слышал?  
  
\- Слышал? О чем ты? Я весь вечер просидел в библиотеке. Ты – тоже. Мы просто не могли ничего слышать.  
  
Она усмехнулась – умница, на лету все схватывает – и, еле заметно кивнув, пошла своей дорогой. А я поспешил к подземельям. Черт возьми, я должен был лично увидеть разочарованное лицо Блейза!

 

ГЕРМИОНА.  
  
Только-только мы с Роном уютно расположились у камина, как портрет, закрывающий вход в гостиную, отъехал в сторону, и в комнату ворвался Гарри Поттер. Похоже, он был совершенно не в духе. Сразу же заметив нас, он подошел и с шумом плюхнулся в кресло у камина.  
  
\- Все в порядке, приятель? – осторожно спросил Рон. – Ты ведь отмыл всю эту гадость, да?  
  
Гарри кивнул с отсутствующим видом, видимо, витая где-то в собственных мыслях. Минуту спустя он заговорил, сильно понизив при этом голос:  
  
\- Вы случайно не слышали, чтобы слизеринцы замышляли что-то… ну, против меня? Что-нибудь… чтобы унизить меня или что-то в этом духе?  
  
\- Нет, - ответила я, совершенно заинтригованная. – Почему ты спрашиваешь? Что-то случилось на отработке, Гарри?  
  
\- Ну, - начал он, явно очень смущенный. – Все было вроде нормально… до определенного момента.  
  
\- Что случилось? – вскинулся Рон. – И вообще, как отработка может быть нормальной?!  
  
\- Ну… все было в порядке, - стал объяснять Гарри, – пока Забини ни с того, ни с сего не засунул мне в рот свой язык! – выпалил он.  
  
\- ЧТО?!!!!!!!!! – раздался крик позади нас. Мы все одновременно подпрыгнули и обернулись.  
  
Это был Симус. О, Боже…  
  
\- БЛЕЙЗ ЗАБИНИ ПЫТАЛСЯ ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ ТЕБЯ?!  
  
\- Заткнись, Симус, - прошипел Гарри, но было уже поздно. Все, кто был в гриффиндорской гостиной, повернулись на своих местах и теперь с любопытством уставились в нашу сторону.  
  
\- Ну, так что? Ты целовался с ним? – взволнованно переспросил Симус.  
  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Гарри. – Он просто набросился на меня, как сумасшедший! К тому же, он совсем не нравится мне в этом смысле.  
  
\- М-м-м, - промычал Симус, пристально глядя на него. – Тебе не нравится именно он? Или мальчики… вообще?  
  
Теперь уже все с напряжением смотрели на Гарри, ведь Симус только что задал вопрос, ответ на который до смерти интересовал всех уже в течение шести месяцев.  
  
\- Нет, я не против того, что он парень, – сказал Гарри. – Не то, чтобы мне не нравились девочки… Я имею в виду… Симус! Черт возьми, заткнись!  
  
Все в комнате - и парни, и девушки – заметно повеселели, узнав, что у них у всех есть в каком-то смысле шанс.  
  
\- В любом случае, - проговорил зардевшийся Гарри, поспешно меняя тему разговора. – Вы думаете, это какой-то розыгрыш? С чего бы ему целовать меня?  
  
\- ВСЕ! – раздался чей-то пронзительный вопль. – С меня достаточно!  
  
Это была Парвати, и выглядела она до крайности раздраженной. Решительным шагом подойдя туда, где сидел Гарри, она опустилась в кресло напротив него.  
  
\- Гарри, - проговорила она. – Гермиона пытается сказать тебе об этом уже несколько месяцев, Рон пытается сказать тебе об этом уже несколько месяцев. Скажи, ты выслушаешь меня сейчас? Ты попытаешься понять меня и поверить в то, что я сейчас скажу?  
  
Гарри удивленно взглянул на эту новую «нехихикающую» Парвати и нерешительно кивнул.  
  
\- Единственная причина, по которой Блейз Забини поцеловал тебя, в том, что… - начала она, подчеркивая каждое слово: – Ты нравишься ему, Гарри.  
  
За ее словами последовала долгая пауза, после которой Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
\- О, не будь дурочкой, Парвати, - сказал он, тряхнув головой.  
  
Сначала на лице у Парвати появилось несколько ошеломленное выражение – такое, которое появляется у каждого, кто стоит близко к Гарри, когда тот улыбается. Но она довольно быстро взяла себя в руки и снова начала кричать.  
  
\- Да помолчи ты, Гарри! – бросила девушка раздраженно. – Ты нравишься не только Блейзу Забини – абсолютно ВСЕ влюблены в тебя! Если ты еще не заметил, ты самый красивый парень в этой школе. И, знаешь, это какая-то пугающая, совершенно нечеловеческая красота. Ты как… ожившая мечта! Как ты думаешь, с чего бы это все девочки из других школ хотят перевестись к нам в Хогвартс? Почему все газеты будто сошли с ума, а журналисты как с цепи сорвались? Зачем кому-то красть твою одежду и пытаться стащить твое белье? Да кто угодно ухватится за любую возможность забраться тебе в штаны! Просто смотри в зеркало хоть иногда, Гарри Поттер!  
  
С этими словами она вылетела из гостиной под всеобщие одобрительные возгласы и аплодисменты. Признаюсь, я была весьма впечатлена - к концу шестого года обучения Парвати наконец-то показала, почему шляпа определила ее именно на Гриффиндор. Тем временем Гарри ошеломленно вглядывался в лица каждого из нас.  
  
\- Это… это правда? – спросил он.  
  
\- ДА!!! – заорали все, кто был в гостиной.  
  
Гарри застыл как оглушенный.


	6. Chapter 6

ГАРРИ.  
  
После всего того, что сказала мне Парвати, я стал просто параноиком! Первым делом, я честно попытался рассмотреть себя в зеркале, как она мне и посоветовала. Я пялился на себя битый час: то пробовал резко повернуться, чтобы увидеть свое отражение в движении, то крутился во все стороны. Наконец, я начал разглядывать себя как бы со стороны, прищурившись, в надежде заметить то, что видели во мне другие.  
  
Да, конечно, я действительно подрос в этом году, но ведь остальные парни тоже стали заметно выше. Мои волосы немного отросли, но по-прежнему торчат во все стороны. Еще я избавился от очков – хм-м-м, наверное, именно об этом Парвати и говорила. Теперь, когда не мешают стекла, мои глаза видно гораздо лучше. И они, действительно, выглядят довольно яркими на фоне моих волос. Но мне кажется, что я слишком бледный. Ну, хорошо, не то чтобы прямо «бледный»: моя кожа каким-то сверхъестественным образом… светится, что ли? А я-то был уверен, что всем должна нравиться именно загорелая кожа. Ну, зато у меня, по крайней мере, нет никаких прыщей, что безусловно радует. К тому же, я не очень-то и мускулист. Я имею ввиду: мышцы, они у меня, конечно, есть, но они всего лишь… э-э-э… нормального размера, правда? Хм… А может быть и нет. Честно говоря, если задуматься, то не каждый парень моего возраста может похвастаться такими же. Но я же играю в квиддич! Так и должно быть! А вообще, по-моему, я выгляжу, как какой-то фрик. М-м-м… попробую выразиться по-другому: я выгляжу как-то странно. Как будто я не из этого мира. Я вообще ни на кого не похож.  
  
Черт! Парвати сделала меня самым настоящим параноиком, особенно если учесть, что остальные мои однокурсники были согласны с ней. Неужели они все действительно… хотят меня? Мне было как-то сложно в это поверить, но когда я на следующий день уселся за гриффиндорский стол, то был уже готов ко всему. Я исподтишка обвел глазами Большой зал… О. Мой. Бог. Стоило мне только посмотреть на кого-нибудь… как они тут же будто чувствовали это: сразу расправляли плечи и кидали осторожные взгляды в мою сторону, а некоторые даже краснели. И что самое ужасное, Парвати была права: это были и девчонки… и парни. Я обернулся к Гермионе: «Я же тебе говорила!» - было написано на ее лице.  
  
\- Это правда, - обреченно прошептал я. Она только закатила глаза. - Но… почему?!  
  
Гермиона фыркнула и сказала только:  
  
\- Ешь свой завтрак, Гарри.   
  
Я взял вилку и насадил на нее сосиску. Уже готовый откусить кусочек, я вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Я обвел глазами стол преподавателей и обнаружил, что профессор Смелдон прямо-таки пожирает меня глазами. Нет, вы понимаете? Профессор Вероника Смелдон, наш новый учитель по Защите от Темных Искусств, потрясающе красивая женщина немного старше тридцати, по которой сходит с ума половина парней школы. Я чуть не подавился!  
  
\- Гермиона, - зашептал я. – Скажи мне, пожалуйста, я совсем свихнулся, или же профессор Смелдон…  
  
\- …профессор Смелдон наблюдает за тобой уже четвертый месяц, - сообщила мне она, даже не подняв глаз от своей тарелки.   
  
Во имя Мерлина, когда все успело так поменяться?! В общем, понаблюдав за остальными еще с неделю, я пришел к выводу, что Парвати все же была права. Вся школа действительно только и мечтает забраться ко мне в штаны. Хотя я так и не могу взять в толк, почему.  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
Этот Финниган просто… Черт возьми! У меня даже нет слов, чтобы описать, ЧТО я думаю о нем в данный момент!   
  
Ублюдок.  
  
Но обо всем по порядку.  
  
За последнее время в магическом мире случилось несколько серьезных происшествий, имевших весьма скверные последствия для некоторых. После того, как семьи нескольких учеников подверглись нападениям со стороны Темного Лорда и его Пожирателей, Чжоу Чанг основала небольшой фонд помощи пострадавшим. Но это был не просто благотворительный фонд, о нет! Она организовала еще и лотерею, в которой был заявлен «тайный приз». Сама Чжоу описала его как «то, о чем мечтает каждый». Естественно, я не стал покупать билет. У меня, в конце концов, есть определенная репутация, которую я должен поддерживать.   
  
И вот, вчера вечером, во время ужина, Чжоу встала из-за стола и объявила всем, что собирается провести розыгрыш прямо сейчас.   
  
\- Всего будет три победителя, - продолжала она. – И каждый из них получит… поцелуй Гарри Поттера!  
  
\- ЧТО?!!! – Гарри вскочил из-за гриффиндорского стола. – Я ничего об этом не знал, Чжоу!   
  
Чжоу повернулась к нему:  
  
\- Это для благотворительных целей, Гарри. Для тех, кто пострадал от действий Темного Лорда, понимаешь? Я думала, ты будешь рад помочь. Извини, если я ошиблась. Теперь люди потребуют свои деньги назад, а ведь кто-то очень нуждается в них сейчас...   
  
Вот ведь наглая стерва! Я ее просто убью!  
  
Глаза Поттера потемнели.   
  
\- Мисс Чанг, - начала МакГонагалл. – Я не думаю, что…  
  
\- Нет! – перебил ее Гарри. – Все в порядке, профессор. Я сделаю это.  
  
И он медленно вышел на середину зала. Замечательно! Превосходно! Он бы все равно согласился, и Чжоу, конечно же, знала это с самого начала. Теперь все те неудачники, которые не купили билеты (и я в их числе), сидели и проклинали себя за это. А те, кто все-таки купили, крепко сжимали их в своих потных ладошках.   
  
Чжоу бросила сложенные бумажки с именами участников в шляпу и перемешала, затем сунула туда руку, вытащила одну из них и развернула.   
  
\- Счастливчик номер один – Лаура Милтон! – выкрикнула она.   
  
Какая-то мелкая первогодка из Пуффендуя громко взвизгнула и выбежала вперед. Она была такой крошечной, что едва доставала Поттеру до пояса. Гарри совершенно растерялся. Малышка же густо покраснела и уставилась на него влюбленными глазами размером с блюдца. Гарри наклонился, поднял ее в воздух и быстро чмокнул в губы, прежде чем поставить на место. Милтон поплелась обратно к столу Пуффендуя, где все смотрели на нее полными зависти глазами, и выглядела она при этом так, будто готова упасть в обморок прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Счастливчик номер два – профессор Смелдон! – снова выкрикнула Чанг.  
  
Профессор встала из-за стола с легкой усмешкой на губах. Гарри же выглядел так, будто хотел немедленно провалиться сквозь землю. Хотя, он, по крайней мере, не покраснел. Надо сказать, он выглядит намного лучше, когда не краснеет.   
  
С губ Смелдон сорвался легкий смешок.  
  
\- Ну, раз уж это ради благотворительности, Поттер, - протянула она, медленно приближаясь к Гарри.   
  
МакГонагалл неодобрительно поджала губы, Дамблдор же, напротив, выглядел так, будто только что получил в подарок огромный пакет ирисок. Не теряя времени, Смелдон втянула Гарри в бесконечно-долгий поцелуй. Однако никаких языков, слава Мерлину! Хоть за это спасибо. Мне показалось, что прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Гарри мягко высвободился из ее объятий, и Смелдон вернулась на свое место все с той же усмешкой на лице.  
  
Чжоу достала из шляпы последнюю бумажку, развернула ее и заулыбалась.   
  
\- Счастливчик номер три, - тут она замерла, чтобы усилить эффект. – Симус Финниган!  
  
О. Нет.  
  
По всему залу зашелестели разочарованные вздохи, но они совершенно потонули за бурной реакцией победителя.  
  
\- ДА!!!!!! О, ДА! – заорал Симус, вскочив со стула.  
  
\- Подожди, Симус! – воскликнул Гарри, глядя на него в замешательстве, и выставил руки вперед в защитном жесте. Судя по голосу, он был близок к панике. – Симус! Успокойся!  
  
\- На этот раз ты не сможешь отказать мне, Гарри! – вопил Симус на бегу, на всех парах спеша к Поттеру. Тот же начал отступление так быстро, насколько это было вообще возможно. – Это же ради благотворительности, помнишь?   
  
\- Подожди! Симус! Успокойся! Остынь! Симус! А-а-а-а-а!!!  
  
Все протесты Гарри были бессмысленны. Симус кинулся на него, как кот на несчастную мышь. Он притянул Гарри к себе так близко, как только смог, и поймал его губы в долгом и мокром поцелуе. Можно было наверняка сказать, что у Симуса точно не было никаких сомнений по поводу использования языка. Гарри издал какой-то подозрительный звук, похожий на всхлип, и попытался освободиться, но Финниган не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания. Он крепко держал Гарри в объятьях, и после того как Чжоу крикнула: «Это ради благородных целей!», Гарри ничего не оставалось, как несчастно передернуть плечами и послушно остаться стоять на месте. Но когда Симус решил дать волю своим рукам, Гарри снова задергался и начал отбиваться. Наконец, он высвободился из объятий, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Симус же застыл на месте с совершенно обалдевшим выражением лица. Похоже, он все еще был под впечатлением.  
  
\- Святая Мария и Иосиф! – завопил он. – Гарри, ты просто великолепен!  
  
В ответ на это заявление Гарри слегка порозовел. А потом и вовсе залился краской, когда Симус попытался ущипнуть его за задницу по дороге к гриффиндорскому столу.  
  
\- Ну что ж, на этом заявлении будем считать благотворительную лотерею завершенной, - объявил Дамблдор все с тем же блеском в глазах. – Не пора ли нам приступить к десерту?  
  
Я убью этого Финнигана. Он первый в моем списке. Не считая Забини и Чанг, разумеется.


	7. Chapter 7

ДРАКО.  
  
Черт! Эти глупые птички и маленькие скрипочки уже просто смешны! Пора бы им всем заткнуться к волдемортовской матери! Весь вопрос в том, каким образом заткнуть их раз и навсегда?   
  
Так, изо всех сил стараясь остаться незамеченным (что уже само по себе непросто, ведь все вокруг только тем и занимаются, что пялятся на меня круглые сутки! За исключением Поттера, конечно, чтоб его!), я оказался в библиотеке, в секции Магловедения. Ну, что вы хотите? Поймите, я был просто в отчаянии! Я сел в самом дальнем углу и стал аккуратно листать выбранные мною книги. Их названия гласили: «Заключая в объятия саму жизнь», «Достижение гармонии в понимании своего внутреннего Я», а также «Вышивание крестиком». Да, представьте себе, я достиг такой степени отчаянья, что опустился до уровня тупых маглов. В общем-то, книги оказались абсолютно бесполезными, чего и следовало ожидать, но все-таки я решил опробовать пару идеек.  
  
Согласно написанному, для того чтобы обрести контроль над своей жизнью, которая – да, я признаю это! – превратилась в полнейшую неразбериху благодаря Поттеру, я должен был придумать себе… какой-нибудь мотивчик, песенку, которая отображала бы самую мою суть. И как только я начал бы вдруг понимать, что… ну, «сворачиваю с правильной дорожки», мне надо было просто проигрывать эту мелодию у себя в голове. Я имею ввиду… ну что за чушь! Ничего удивительного, что Темный Лорд жаждет уничтожить их всех!  
  
Однако припомнить песню, которая бы прекрасно подходила мне, оказалось очень просто: хит группы «Ведуньи» - «Я хладнокровный ублюдок, которому никто не нужен». Хе-хе. Ну что ж, именно таким я и был всю свою жизнь. И даже не заикайтесь, что теперь это вроде как не совсем про меня. Почему бы вам всем просто не отвалить?! Я обойдусь как-нибудь без чертовых лекций, тем более от вас!  
  
Хм… еще, по книге, мне нужно было придумать собственную «мантру». Что-то такое, что можно записать на листке пергамента и перечитывать всякий раз, когда дела становятся совсем плохи. Вот что я написал: «Меня зовут Драко Малфой. Мне никто не нужен. И все эти звуки – только у меня в голове». Ну, как? По-моему, весьма недурно. Теперь никакой Поттер не властен надо мной.   
  
Да. Именно так. НЕ ВЛАСТЕН.  
  
  
  
ГЕРМИОНА.  
  
Меня очень беспокоит, что Гарри ходит весь какой-то подавленный в последнее время. Не знаю почему, но он выбрал именно меня своей поверенной в любовных делах. На первый взгляд, Рон кажется более подходящей для этого кандидатурой, но, поверьте, при всей моей огромной любви к Рону, на самом деле, он вовсе не тот, с кем можно просто так взять и поговорить по душам. Честно говоря, он бы бросился прочь сломя голову, если бы кто-то попытался втянуть его в подобный разговор.  
  
Но мне Гарри доверился. И теперь я знаю, что он всей душой ненавидит эти неожиданные перемены в своей внешности – по крайней мере, с тех пор, как осознал, что именно они повинны в том, что его жизнь стала еще сложнее, чем была. Вот вам, наверное, кажется, что выглядеть так, как он – это невероятная удача. Мол, теперь для вас открыты все двери, и вы наконец-то можете заполучить абсолютно любого, кого захотите. Однако, несмотря на то, что, в каком-то смысле, так оно и есть, все это настолько усложнило жизнь Гарри, что он был бы только рад снова стать таким, как прежде.  
  
Блейз Забини, конечно, потерпел полный провал в своих попытках соблазнить Гарри. Но очень скоро об этом, во всех подробностях, знали все в Хогвартсе, благодаря стараниям – кого бы вы думали? – Симуса! И тогда многие решили, что раз Забини смог набраться достаточно смелости или наглости, чтобы сделать это, то уж они и подавно смогут. Насколько мне известно, уже двенадцать человек предприняли попытки заинтересовать Гарри – в основном, семикурсники, хотя были и ребята с шестого и даже с пятого курса. Все они совершенно бесстыдным образом заигрывали с ним. И я могу сказать кое-что абсолютно точно: Гарри мог лишиться девственности в любой момент, если бы только этого захотел. Но нет, он отшил их всех – каждого из них. Я даже удивилась. Ведь все-таки он подросток и именно в том возрасте, когда начинают проявляться определенные интересы и потребности. Но Гарри говорит, что не хочет, чтобы это был просто секс. «Я не собираюсь спать с кем-то только потому, что ему нравится, как я выгляжу, или что я «тот самый Гарри Поттер», - повторял он мне не раз. - «Я хочу, чтобы ему нравился я сам».  
  
Ведь на самом деле, Гарри очень нужно… чувство близости, привязанности. Но, похоже, никто этого не понимает. Да, возможно, Гарри ничего не смыслит в том, что происходит за закрытыми дверями спальни, но он на удивление точно для 16-летнего подростка знает, что он хочет иметь в своей жизни за ее пределами.   
  
  
  
ГАРРИ.  
  
Поймите, я вовсе не жду какого-то взрыва чувств и эмоций. Я просто хочу, чтобы человеку, который будет со мной, нравился я сам, чтобы он хотел узнать как можно больше обо мне. Чтобы он любил меня не за внешность и видел перед собой не только мой знаменитый шрам или что там еще они находят во мне таким привлекательным теперь. Неужели я прошу слишком много? Я просто хочу снова стать нормальным. Ну, по крайней мере, настолько нормальным, насколько я был раньше с этим своим шрамом. Тогда хотя бы мне приходилось волноваться лишь о том, хочет ли понравившийся мне человек быть со мной только лишь потому, что я Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Теперь же у меня такое ощущение, что я вообще никому не могу доверять.  
  
Конечно, я не настолько наивен, чтобы ждать чего-то особенного, вроде «любви всей своей жизни». Ну, ладно, да, вообще-то я и вправду бываю несколько наивен, но не в том, что касается чувств. Я просто хочу, чтобы рядом со мной был человек – парень или девушка, неважно – который бы смотрел на меня и видел кого-то, кто заслуживает того, чтобы просто быть рядом с ним – хотя бы для того, чтобы узнать меня получше. Не секс на одну ночь. Ничего такого, что даст мне почувствовать себя дешевкой или… будто меня использовали.  
  
Вот только… почему мне так сложно найти такого человека?  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
Я ненавижу маглов. Я, черт возьми, ненавижу их.   
  
Я имею в виду, что почти готов был признать, что, МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, маглы не совсем уж бесполезные. Что, возможно, в чем-то они правы… как, например, с той идеей о мотивчике в голове. На какое-то короткое время я даже поверил, что это не такая уж и плохая мысль… О! Как же глубоко я ошибался!   
  
Итак. Я изо всех сил пытался разогнать этих птичек и скрипочки, честно проигрывая в голове тот мотивчик, ну, вы помните: «Я хладнокровный ублюдок» и все такое. Я повторял и повторял свою мантру. В общем, делал все возможное, чтобы вновь стать самим собой – тем самым ублюдочным Малфоем, которым я был до того, как влю… то есть до того, как Поттер так изменился. Я действительно старался. Гарри шел по коридору, такой же очаровательный, как и всегда… э-э-э… я хотел сказать… а, черт. Ну, хорошо! Да, Поттер просто очарователен! И великолепен! И потрясающе выглядит! Уф-ф-ф… теперь вы поняли, насколько серьезно я влип? Пару раз тряхнув головой, в попытке выбросить из нее все «неправильные» мысли, я вернулся к своей песне. Хм, а она совсем не плоха! «Я хладнокровный ублюдок, и мне никто не нужен… тум-тум… тыц-тыц… Мне никто не ну…» Но потом случилось нечто ужасное. Вдруг, прямо посередине гитарной партии, в моей голове заиграла совсем другая мелодия. Затем эта мелодия тоже умолкла, и мягкий красивый голос тихо запел:  
  
«Ты хочешь того, что хотеть ты не должен:  
Чем строже запрет, тем сильнее желанье.  
И чувствам своим не находишь названья  
Ты - тот, кто всегда был таким осторожным…  
Ты хочешь чего-то, ты грезишь о ком-то,  
Без чьей-то улыбки твой дом – как могила…  
Он только уйдет – и тебе все постыло,  
И вот уже ты сочиняешь экспромты…»  
  
О, Боже. Только не это.  
  
Я каким-то образом, совершенно неожиданно, включил в своей голове совершенно другую песню: «Не будет солнечного света» - причем, черт возьми, на полную мощность! Это ведь тупая магловская песня, ради всего святого! Почему? Почему я?! И, что самое ужасное, я больше не могу от нее избавиться. Просто не могу, и все! Я честно пытался снова завести в своей голове «Я хладнокровный ублюдок», но у меня ничего не получилось. Там звучит совсем другая мелодия и звучит постоянно! Более того, она начинает играть в десятки раз громче, стоит одному конкретному гриффиндорцу оказаться где-то рядом.  
  
Проклятье! Я, черт возьми, теперь вообще не могу нормально жить. Скрипочки и птичек я еще мог как-то игнорировать, ну, допустим, воспринимать их пение как музыкальный фон или что-то в этом роде. Но «Не будет солнечного света» просто невозможно заставить замолчать! Стоит мне услышать ее в своей голове, как я непроизвольно начинаю отбивать этот ритм. И ситуация все ухудшается и ухудшается. Даже Блейз обратил на это внимание: «Драко, ты не мог бы прекратить это проклятое притопывание?!» - не раз одергивал он меня. Но я не могу.  
  
Да, я знаю, о чем вы думаете. Мол, эта песня не желает выходить у меня из головы только потому, что она очень уж подходит ко всему происходящему. Отлично. Могу вас заверить, что вы совершенно не правы. И солнце для меня светит достаточно ярко, когда рядом нет Поттера. Хотя, впрочем, не особо ярко, но, не забывайте, это Шотландия! И все же это не какое-то там чертово затмение или что-то там еще. И я не живу в каком-то там ДОМЕ, и как, вообще, мой несуществующий дом может перестать быть домом только потому, что там со мной нет Гарри? За кого вы меня принимаете? У меня, черт возьми, полно места! Я живу в гребаном поместье! Я, если что, Малфой, ради всего святого!  
  
Короче, это просто бессмыслица! Полнейшая бессмыслица…

 

ГАРРИ.  
  
Малфой в последнее время ведет себя о-о-очень странно. Похоже, его белобрысая башка совершенно съехала с катушек. Я это замечаю уже примерно с неделю. Такое ощущение, будто он намеренно избегает меня. Ведь стоит ему меня увидеть, как он становится еще бледнее, чем обычно (если такое, вообще, возможно), и поспешно удаляется в противоположном направлении. Не то чтобы мне не хватало его компании или что-то в этом роде, но… это просто так странно.   
  
Я думаю, у него развился маниакальный синдром на почве какой-то навязчивой идеи, или как там это называется. Он все время отстукивает странный ритм – то ногой, то пальцами руки – и выглядит при этом так, будто о чем-то усиленно размышляет. Похоже на то, что он сильно беспокоится за свой собственный рассудок, если во всем этом вообще есть хоть какой-то смысл. А на днях, когда он думал, что его никто не видит, он вдруг начал что-то бормотать себе под нос и биться головой об стенку.  
  
Я удивляюсь, что же с ним не так?


	8. Chapter 8

РОН.  
  
Стоило мне только решить, что ситуация уже не сможет стать еще более нелепой, как я снова оказался неправ. Дело в том, что сегодня утром Гарри получил несколько совершенно смехотворных писем. Не то чтобы он никогда не получал широчайшую корреспонденцию (обычно за авторством каких-нибудь сорокалетних дамочек, жаждущих ради него оставить своих старых и толстых мужей), но когда он просмотрел одно из сегодняшних писем, то от изумления даже поперхнулся тыквенным соком, расплескав его по всему столу. Будучи, конечно, очень наблюдательным и всегда готовым прийти другу на помощь, я тут же поинтересовался у него, что случилось. Гарри перевел на меня глаза, в которых застыл неподдельный ужас.  
  
\- Они… они хотят… сфотографировать меня для специального ежегодного календаря, – наконец выдавил он. Мы с Мионой уставились на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова от изумления. - И это еще не все! – продолжал Гарри. – Этот парень пишет, что согласен заплатить мне миллион галлеонов, если я буду позировать… - тут он понизил голос до шепота - … совсем без одежды и с атрибутами разных времен года!  
  
Видимо, это было для моей девушки уже слишком, потому что она тут же громко захихикала, причем настолько не по-гермиониному, насколько это было вообще возможно. Мы с Гарри лишь молча наблюдали, как ее лицо постепенно принимало оттенок спелого помидора.  
  
\- Извините, - пробормотала спустя минуту Гермиона, более или менее придя в себя. – Я просто попыталась представить Гарри в костюме Санта Клауса… - и она опять фыркнула.  
  
\- Не думаю, что они планируют одеть меня хоть в какой-то костюм, Миона! – воскликнул в ответ Гарри, и Гермиона снова истерично захихикала. Если такой была реакция умницы Гермионы, то меня просто бросает в дрожь от одной мысли о том, что на все это скажет Лаванда Браун.  
  
И все же вопрос по-прежнему стоял о целом миллионе галлеонов! Как хороший друг и товарищ, я просто обязан был еще раз напомнить друзьям об этом.  
  
\- И все же, это по-прежнему миллион галлеонов, Гарри, - заметил я. Тот уставился на меня.  
  
\- Да, Рон, - медленно произнес Гарри таким тоном, будто разговаривал с трехлетним ребенком. – Миллион галлеонов «всего лишь» за возможность сфотографировать меня абсолютно голым, не считая только какой-нибудь пары листочков, которые будут прикрывать особо пикантные места… особенно в осенние месяцы! А потом все это будет размножено в тысяче экземпляров по всему миру! Теперь ты понимаешь, Рон, почему я «слегка» не горю желанием сделать это?!  
  
Хм… ну, если смотреть с этой стороны...  
  
\- Эмм… да, в общем-то, да… - я сделал небольшую паузу, прежде чем вернуться к самому главному. – Но все же… миллион галлеонов, Гарри!  
  
Гарри издал какой-то подозрительный звук, похожий на сдавленный всхлип, и принялся за второй конверт. Следующее письмо было написано на плотной и, по всей видимости, очень дорогой бумаге, сверху стояла какая-то официальная печать. Пока Гарри читал это письмо, его рот слегка приоткрылся от удивления, а глаза расширились до размера столовых блюдец.  
  
\- Что там такое? – забеспокоилась Гермиона.  
  
\- Эта… эта семья хочет назначить официальные переговоры, с тем, чтобы я женился на их дочери, – еле смог выговорить Гарри. - Они даже прислали ее фотографию! – и он дрожащей рукой протянул нам снимок. На нем была изображена какая-то зубастая долговязая блондинка, она без устали махала рукой, улыбалась и кокетливо подмигивала нам. Гермиона фыркнула, едва глянув на фотографию.  
  
\- Крашеная, - заметила она, показывая на волосы девушки. – Ты же знаешь, что можешь составить гораздо более удачную партию, Гарри.  
  
Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на Гермиону.  
  
\- Эта семья только что предложила мне устроить брак по расчету, а ты сидишь здесь с таким видом, будто ничего особенного не случилось! – воскликнул он.  
  
\- Волшебные семьи испокон веков устраивают своим детям браки по расчету, - ответила Миона, не моргнув и глазом. – Я читала об этом в «Продолжение рода: союзы между волшебными династиями. Начиная с 1600 года». Большинство семей хотят сохранить «чистоту и благородство своей крови», как они это называют. В общем, это просто старомодная чушь, если вам интересно мое мнение.  
  
\- Тогда почему Рон ни разу не получал никаких предложений? – угрюмо спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Просто он недостаточно значим, - спокойно ответила Гермиона.  
  
Не значим! Да за кого она себя принимает?!  
  
\- Не значим! – завопил я. – Да за кого ты себя принимаешь?!  
  
В ответ Миона только вздохнула и закатила глаза. Представляете, она даже не подумала извиниться!  
  
\- Я имею в виду, что твой род не особенно престижен в магическом мире, - объяснила она. - Не только ты сам.  
  
Ну да, я сразу почувствовал себя лучше!  
  
\- Вот Малфой, к примеру, наверняка получает кучи предложений, - продолжала Гермиона. Мы все непроизвольно посмотрели в сторону хорька, и он тут же начал отбивать ногой какой-то ритм. Нет, я никогда не пойму этого типа.  
  
Миона взяла письмо из рук Гарри.  
  
\- А что это за семья? – она углубилась в чтение и спустя минуту пораженно уставилась на Гарри. – Ван Уэйдоны?! Господи, Гарри, да ведь это одно из самых влиятельных семейств в мире!  
  
\- В отличие от меня, конечно… - проворчал я.  
  
\- О, помолчи, Рон! – резко оборвала она меня и стала зачитывать вслух. – «Наша дочь, Мария Ван Уэйдон… семнадцати лет… скоро закончит обучение в Шармбатонской Академии… приданое подлежит обсуждению…» Хм, на самом деле, очень неплохое предложение, Гарри. Это большая честь, потому что, если говорить начистоту, твой род тоже не особо престижен. Хотя, конечно, лучше, чем у Рона.  
  
А она знает, как польстить, моя девушка…  
  
  
  
ВОЛДЕМОРТ.  
  
Этот проклятый мальчишка опять спутал все мои планы! Черт возьми, у меня не так уж много свободного времени, как вы понимаете. Все-таки пытаться захватить Мир – это вам не работа на полставки. Тут надо действовать, действовать и еще раз действовать. А этот мальчишка… а-рррр! Теперь мне придется выделить значительное время в своем расписании, пожалуй, даже пожертвовать парочкой мероприятий по избавлению от маглов и вписать в Кодекс Пожирателя Смерти новый пункт!   
  
Ну, вы знаете… Кодекс, в котором описано все, что должен, и все, что не должен делать настоящий Пожиратель. Первая и главная обязанность – это, конечно, признание меня Наивеличайшим Лидером. Вторая по очередности – получение Метки. Ну, и так далее. Теперь же мне пришлось добавить триста шестьдесят пятое правило: «НИКОГДА И НИ ПРИ КАКИХ УСЛОВИЯХ НЕЛЬЗЯ ХОТЕТЬ ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРА». Единственное чувство, которое он должен внушать – это желание убить его! У-Б-И-Т-Ь!!!  
  
Однако похоже на то, что у многих моих Пожирателей с соблюдением этого правила возникли определенные проблемы. Например, у Нотта. Именно поэтому мне придется выкроить еще немного времени из моего супернасыщенного графика и примерно наказать его. И вот сейчас моя нога покоится на его дрожащей спине, а я держу перед собой доказательство его предательства.  
  
\- Что это, Нотт?  
  
Он не отвечает, и, так как это уже отняло у меня порядочное количество времени, я сам предлагаю ему ответ.  
  
\- Как? Неужели это снимок того самого Гарри Поттера, вырезанный с обложки «Ведьмополитена»?  
  
На это раз он, видимо, решил, что будет лучше, если он все же ответит.  
  
\- Д-д-да, мой Лорд, но…  
  
\- И, если я не ошибаюсь, его нашли среди твоих вещей.  
  
\- Ну, э-э-э… технически - возможно, мой Лорд, но…  
  
\- Так-так-так… - мои глаза суживаются, и я продолжаю вкрадчивым голосом. – А ты разве не читал Кодекс Пожирателя Смерти? Например,… пункт 365?  
  
\- Э-э-э... да, мой Лорд…  
  
\- Ах, да? Ну что ж, тогда… КРУЦИО!!!  
  
Проклятому мальчишке вечно везет. Вначале он каким-то образом умудряется остаться в живых, после того как я собственноручно послал в него Авада Кедавра! Более того, эта маленькая ошибка природы - всего лишь какой-то слюнявый младенец - приводит к тому, что я застреваю на долгие четырнадцать лет где-то между миром живых и мертвых. А потом он снова встает на моем пути к захвату Мира и не дает мне завладеть Философским камнем, с которым я был бы просто непобедим! А сейчас? Ну, в самом деле! Он даже не может превратиться в красавчика вовремя. Например, к концу Тремудрого турнира, когда он так удачно попал в мои руки. Так нет же! Он, конечно, явился на мое Возрождение весь такой похожий на облезлую жабу…  
  
Не то чтобы я был безумно счастлив от самого факта, что Поттер наконец-то обрел ЭТО, но он мог бы, в конце концов, пройти через все эти изменения ДО того, как попался мне. Тогда бы он выглядел как… прекрасная «жертвенная дева», прикованная к надгробию, а мои ребята во много раз сильнее старались бы поймать его и не позволили бы ему так легко уйти. Дьявол их подери.   
  
Но, что самое досадное… Я ведь и сам когда-то выглядел так же. У меня тоже было Это. Действительно было. Но мне пришлось пожертвовать всем во время моих магических преображений – ради того, чтобы, в конце концов, захватить Весь Мир. Очевидно, что самого Гарри Поттера не смущает его новая внешность. О нет, что вы! Он назло будет тем, кого не хочет разве что слепой, и все - только чтобы досадить мне, главному злодею в этой пьесе. По крайней мере, именно так меня величает дражайшая магическая пресса. А вот Поттер у нас прекрасный-распрекрасный герой. И живой. ВСЕ ЕЩЕ.  
  
А-а-а, к дьяволу все!

 

ДРАКО.  
  
Сегодня какой-то умник подлил Гарри в сок Приворотное зелье. Какого черта эта мысль не пришла мне в голову ПЕРВОМУ? Однако что-то пошло не так. Гарри, конечно же, все выпил и ничего не заметил. Но мелкая когтевранка, приготовившая зелье, что-то напутала, и Гарри, вместо того чтобы влюбиться в нее, вдруг подумал, что все вокруг его ненавидят. Вся правда тотчас выплыла наружу, и эту маленькую идиотку отстранили от занятий на несколько недель. Хе-хе.  
  
В конце концов, Гарри разрыдался прямо посередине урока Трансфигурации и заявил, что Уизел - отвратительная жадина, хотя тот просто попросил у него запасное перо. Короче, Гарри отправили в Больничное крыло. Потом, уже после ужина, пошли слухи, что он каким-то образом умудрился сбежать оттуда и теперь бродит по школе, рыдая и жалуясь на свою несчастную судьбу всем, кого встретит на пути.   
  
Не то чтобы я беспокоился за него… или что-то в этом роде. Скоро дурацкое зелье выветрится – всего-то и делов. И мне совершенно не жаль его… Естественно, нет. С чего бы? И я вовсе не почувствовал, что просто обязан пойти и найти его, и обнять, и успокоить… Не-е-ет, ничего такого! Я свободный человек! У меня есть специальный мотивчик, помните? И, конечно же, моя собственная мантра. И я вовсе не помешан на Поттере, если вам вдруг взбрело в голову что-то подобное. Уж поверьте мне, я еще не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы доверять свои чувства кому попало. Но, в то же время, я ничего особенного и не скрывал. Ну, хорошо, ладно, ОДИН раз действительно можно было подумать, что я пытаюсь сменить тему, но это было чистой воды недоразумение, клянусь! Просто перо вдруг выскользнуло из моей руки… и не смотрите на меня так!  
  
И, честное слово, я вовсе не искал Поттера той ночью. Я просто… гулял... около часа ночи… Да-да! Просто прогуливался… и вдруг наткнулся на Гарри. Он сидел в одном из пустых классов совершенно несчастный, и по его лицу текли слезы. Когда я его увидел, мне вдруг пришло в голову, что, даже в слезах, он все равно выглядит потрясающе. А это противоречит всем известным законам природы! Даже я выгляжу ужасно, когда плачу, а ведь я просто великолепен! Мой нос становится красным и распухшим, а лицо покрывается пятнами. Но нет, у Поттера всегда все не как у людей. Он в это время выглядел, как какой-то прекрасный… о, дьявол, нет! Эта песня - «Не будет солнечного света» - только что снова заиграла в моей голове! Во имя всего святого и благопристойного, ЗА ЧТО???!!!  
  
И, в то же мгновение, будто услышав эту чертову музыку, Гарри обернулся и заметил меня. На его лице появилось что-то наподобие жалкой полуулыбки, и слезы снова побежали по его щекам. Мой желудок сделал кувырок и подпрыгнул к самому горлу – о да, Гарри действительно был прекрасен!  
  
\- Малфой, - произнес он, хлюпая носом. – Что тебе здесь надо? Ты… ты всегда такой мерзкий! И так отвратительно себя ведешь по отношению ко мне…  
  
Черт подери! Ну, не мог же я оставить его в таком состоянии одного! Я подошел к нему поближе.  
  
\- Э-э-э… ничего, - еле выдавил я из себя, стараясь выглядеть как можно более спокойным и безучастным, в то время как в моей голове громыхала чертова музыка.  
  
В ответ Поттер горько усмехнулся.  
  
\- Это что-то новенькое, – сказал он. – Что, просто прогуливаешься, да?  
  
О-о-о, Святая Моргана, какая там у меня была мантра на сегодня?! Я что-то не могу вспомнить…  
  
Я ничего не ответил. Честно говоря, я просто был не в состоянии что-либо говорить из-за этой музыки в моей голове и не мог отвести глаз от того, как лунный свет скользил по его лицу.  
  
\- Почему все так ненавидят меня? – вдруг выпалил Гарри и СНОВА разрыдался. Дурацкое зелье.  
  
Я осторожно похлопал его по плечу. Очень надеюсь, что это выглядело естественно. Ну, что вы хотите? Мне никогда до этого не приходилось никого утешать! Это, между прочим, не так уж просто.  
  
\- Ну, тихо-тихо, успокойся, Поттер, - пробормотал я. К моему глубокому удивлению (и тихой радости, конечно), Гарри тут же прильнул ко мне всем телом и, продолжая тихо всхлипывать, склонил голову ко мне на плечо.  
  
\- Я просто… не понимаю, что я сделал не так… - запинаясь, проговорил он.  
  
И тогда… уф, я просто не знаю, что на меня нашло! Давайте скинем это на то, как потрясающе в тот момент выглядел Гарри. Или же на музыку, которая, не переставая, звучала в моей голове и не давала мне мыслить здраво. Или же на проклятый лунный свет. Я уж не говорю о том, что в тот момент Гарри ПРИКАСАЛСЯ ко мне, и при том не с целью избить меня.   
  
В общем, во вторник, в один час тридцать девять минут утра, я, Драко Малфой, слегка наклонился к Гарри Поттеру и… чмокнул его в губы.   
  
Нет-нет, это совсем не то, что вы подумали! Я хочу сказать… это не был даже настоящий поцелуй. Точно так же я чмокаю своих уродливых двоюродных тетушек, когда они приезжают к нам в Поместье на Рождество, клянусь! Просто… легкий чмок и все. Ради всего святого!  
  
Несколько долгих мгновений мы в шоке смотрели друг на друга. Гарри выглядел совершенно потрясенным и только молча таращился на меня широко распахнутыми глазами. Подозреваю, что я и сам, в тот момент, являл собой не менее живописное зрелище. А потом я вдруг резко отпрянул от него. Гарри же явно был слишком поражен, чтобы помнить о том, что все якобы настроены против него. Все, что он смог сделать, это бессвязно пролепетать:  
  
\- Что… что, черт возьми, это было?!  
  
Имея меньше секунды на то, чтобы найти более или менее достойный ответ и выбраться из этой заварухи (только представьте себе заголовки: «Наследник Малфоев домогался Мальчика-Который-Выжил, находившегося под кайфом!»), я, конечно же, придумал самый глупый план за всю историю наиглупейших планов.  
  
\- А что было? – переспросил я с самым невинным выражением лица.   
  
От неожиданности Поттер подавился словами и с возмущением уставился на меня. Господи, я был готов растаять и растечься восторженной лужицей прямо там, перед ним.  
  
\- Ты… ты только что ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ меня!  
  
\- Н-н-нет, ничего подобного, - я помотал головой.  
  
\- Малфой. Ты. Поцеловал. Меня!  
  
\- Нет, я этого не делал! – закричал я в отчаянье.  
  
Есть у Гарри одно замечательное качество: он удивительно доверчив. И если твердить ему одно и то же долгое время, он в это поверит. Вот так и сейчас: на его лице появилось неуверенное выражение, а я уже было расслабился, как… Черт, кажется, я опять упустил из виду тот факт, что хоть Гарри и наивен, но он вовсе не дурак.   
  
\- Послушай, я же знаю, что ты сделал это.  
  
Ну, вот он и прижал меня к стенке. Естественно, я сразу же запаниковал.  
  
\- Нет, не делал! И вообще, ты ничего не сможешь доказать! Оставь меня в покое!  
  
С этими словами я развернулся и кинулся прочь из комнаты, оставив недоумевающего Гарри стоять и смотреть мне вслед.   
  
Да уж, не совсем так я представлял себе наш первый поцелуй. Уверен, вы все удивляетесь, почему я просто не сказал ему: «Я поцеловал тебя, потому что ты мне очень нравишься, Гарри. Я мечтаю о тебе уже долгое время. Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы встречаться со мной?» Ну, как же! Я гребаный слизеринец, вот почему! Помимо того, что мы хитрые, жестокие, коварные и всегда идем окольными путями, мы еще и… ну, хорошо-хорошо, при всем при этом, мы далеко не храбрецы. Именно поэтому мы изобретаем всякие хитроумные планы и плетем закулисные интриги.  
  
Итак, я это сказал. Да, я боюсь, ужасно боюсь признаться Поттеру, что я его лю… что он нравится мне. Мне страшно от одной мысли о том, что он может мне ответить на это. Если честно, я боюсь даже того, что я тоже могу… могу нравиться ему. Я просто напуган всем этим, понимаете? Но Гарри не такой: он гребаный гриффиндорец! Он чертовски храбрый, и уж он-то не будет трястись от страха.  
  
О Господи, что же он теперь сделает? Так, мне нужно уехать из страны как можно скорее! Немедленно! Где моя метла?!


	9. Chapter 9

ГАРРИ.  
  
Что-то я совсем запутался. Нет, я совершенно точно уверен, что Драко Малфой меня поцеловал. МЕНЯ!!! А ведь это не то, чем он обычно занимается, так ведь?!  
  
Вся проблема в том, что в тот момент я находился под действием злосчастного Любовного зелья, которое, к тому же, было неправильно приготовлено. Какая-то девчонка из Когтеврана подлила его мне в тыквенный сок, и я понятия не имею, как ей удалось сделать это незаметно – должно быть, она очень изворотлива! Ни я, ни мои друзья ничего и не подозревали, пока мне вдруг не пришло в голову, что все вокруг меня ненавидят. Сначала я решил, что это мне просто кажется, потому что первым уроком у нас были Зелья, а Снейп действительно терпеть меня не может. Но потом мне стало мерещиться, будто мои друзья шепчутся обо мне у меня же за спиной. Это было ужасно! Ну, вот я и подумал: раз мне тогда казалось, что все мои друзья ненавидят меня, я вполне мог решить, что мой враг наоборот меня… Но будем мыслить здраво! Ведь, в таком случае, я был бы уверен, что и Снейп, в свою очередь, тоже поцеловал меня. Ауч, фу! О, боже, ФУ-У-У! Мне не стоило представлять себе эту картину. Черт, она теперь так и будет стоять у меня перед глазами?!  
  
Единственное, что я помню из той ночи - это как я рыдал на плече Драко… а потом случился этот «возможно-не-состоявшийся» поцелуй… и Малфой яростно отрицал то, что это все-таки произошло на самом деле. О, Боже! Я плакал на плече у Малфоя! Борода Мерлина! Теперь у него есть отличная возможность превратить для меня все оставшиеся шесть месяцев учебы в настоящий ад… Но он в самом деле поцеловал меня, или я просто схожу с ума?  
  
Дайте-ка подумать… Еще на пятом курсе Миона утверждала, что я нравлюсь ему. Она говорила, что Малфой постоянно меня разглядывает. Тогда я, само собой, ей не поверил. Но позже выяснилось, что она оказалась права насчет всех остальных - они действительно были… неравнодушны ко мне. Возможно, она не ошиблась и насчет Малфоя. Но, даже если это и так, с тех пор прошел уже целый год. Вряд ли у него до сих пор сохранились ко мне какие-то чувства, если они вообще были, правда?   
  
Так странно думать, что Драко Малфой может быть влюблен в меня. В МЕНЯ! Вам покажется, наверное, забавным, но, когда я его не вижу, то почти забываю, почему должен ненавидеть его. Только когда я сталкиваюсь с ним лицом к лицу, его выходки тут же расставляют все по своим местам. Вот если бы он просто оставил меня в покое, я бы с радостью сделал то же самое. В самом деле, я не имел бы ничего против него! Летом, когда школа кажется такой далекой, я вспоминаю о нем просто как о расплывчатой фигуре, как об одной из многих обязательных составляющих моей учебы. И было бы очень-очень странно, если бы Малфоя вдруг в Хогвартсе не оказалось.   
  
А еще, я должен признать, он всегда очень хорошо выглядит. Есть в нем что-то по-настоящему бунтарское и независимое, его внешность прямо кричит: «Я делаю, что хочу, потому что я - это я!». Возможно, не будь он такой задницей, мы даже смогли бы быть… друзьями.  
  
Но он просто отвратителен. Это действительно так. И я, по правде говоря, совсем не уверен, что он на самом деле поцеловал меня. А что, если ничего и не было, а я стоял там и спорил с ним, нес полный бред и выставил себя полным дураком?  
  
В последнюю неделю я стал иногда поглядывать на него – чуть больше, чем обычно. Он ничем не показал, что его это раздражает или что-то в этом духе, а я все время забывал вести себя недоброжелательно по отношению к нему, чего от меня все ждали. За эту неделю я заметил, что у него довольно волнующая походка и движения, если он при этом не выстукивает ногой какой-то дурацкий ритм. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем он делает это. Х-м-м…  
  
В общем, я решил оставить его в покое и больше не пытаться завести разговор о том, что произошло той ночью. И, наконец, прекратить думать об этом! Скорее всего, этого и не было вовсе, и я просто все себе напридумывал, а Драко Малфой уже занят совершенно другими вещами.  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
У-ф-ф, кажется, пронесло… Отлично, я легко отделался! Правда, Поттер какое-то время кидал на меня озадаченные взгляды, но, слава Мерлину, даже не попытался заговорить со мной о… ну, вы знаете… об Инциденте.  
  
Наверное, ничего страшного, если я уже начну распаковывать свою сумку, собранную на случай срочного отъезда из страны. На самом деле, давно пора! А то мои мантии наверняка уже все измялись. А я просто не могу допустить наличия в своем гардеробе мятых вещей.  
  
  
  
ГАРРИ.  
  
Однажды вечером, когда я уже был в своей комнате и готовился лечь спать, мне вдруг пришла в голову одна очень глупая мысль - спросить совета у Симуса.  
  
\- Симус, – начал я. – Вот как ты обычно узнаешь, что нравишься кому-то?  
  
Тотчас же Симус, будучи, ну, самим собой, начал со мной заигрывать. Вы не поверите, но он делает это постоянно! На самом деле, он флиртует абсолютно со всеми парнями (за исключением, конечно, Рона, который все время норовит дать ему в нос, стоит лишь Симусу завести свою обычную песню), но со мной он делает это в тысячу раз чаще, чем с кем-либо еще…  
  
\- Да, ты тоже нравишься мне, Гарри, - промурлыкал Симус и попытался приобнять меня за талию.   
  
Ну, в самом деле! Мне тоже нравится Симус и все такое, но не поймите меня неправильно. Он, конечно, довольно привлекательный парень. И, кажется, сильно увлечен мною. Но Симус - это Симус. Понимаете? И от этого никуда не деться.  
  
\- Черт, Симус, я серьезно! – раздраженно воскликнул я. – И убери свою чертову руку с моей ноги!  
  
«Серьезно» - Симус просто ненавидит это слово, и обычно оно мгновенно отрезвляет его. Он с сожалением выполнил мою просьбу и присел рядом, глядя на меня с очень странным выражением в глазах.  
  
\- Я хочу сказать, - торопливо продолжил я на одном дыхании, – если ты думаешь, что человек, о котором ты никогда раньше не думал в ЭТОМ смысле, влюблен в тебя, но ты не уверен, действительно ли это так или он просто прикалывается таким образом. И ты не хочешь спрашивать его об этом на случай, если ты ошибся, но в то же время ты не можешь не спросить, потому что… Симус? Ты меня слушаешь? Симус!  
  
Симус выглядел весьма озадаченным - что ж, я не был удивлен.  
  
\- То есть… - осторожно начал он. – Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе кто-то нравится, да, Гарри?  
  
\- Эмм, - только и мог сказать я.   
  
Понимаете, я не был уверен наверняка. Просто как-то странно… думать о Малфое в таком свете… Я молча углубился в свои размышления, в то время как Симус продолжал что-то сбивчиво бормотать, но я не очень-то его слушал.  
  
\- ... но мы могли бы обсудить это подробней в Хогсмиде в эти выходные, да, Гарри? – закончил Симус и выжидательно уставился на меня.  
  
\- Да, конечно, Симус, - кивнул я, не особо вслушиваясь в его слова. Что ж, уже в следующее мгновение мне пришлось обратить на него все свое внимание, потому что он вдруг завопил и вскочил на ноги, похоже, совершенно забыв о своих попытках соблазнить меня.  
  
\- Что? Что такое? – воскликнул я, напуганный этой его неожиданной вспышкой.  
  
\- Да!!! О, да! Ты согласился пойти со мной на свидание! – радостно орал Симус.  
  
\- Что?! Ничего подобного!!! – закричал я в ответ. – Когда, во имя Мерлина, я мог согласиться на что-либо подобное?  
  
\- Только что, Гарри!  
  
Мне пришлось с минуту прокручивать в голове весь наш разговор, чтобы понять, о чем шла речь. И только потом я медленно произнес:  
  
\- Все, что я сделал - это согласился встретиться с тобой в Хогсмиде. Это не было официальным назначением свидания.  
  
\- Нет, было, Гарри! Ты сказал, что придешь, значит, ты должен пойти!  
  
\- НЕТ!!!  
  
\- Да! И, конечно, ты понимаешь, что потом должен будешь позволить своему парню поцеловать тебя! – довольно заявил Симус.  
  
\- Симус, НЕТ!  
  
\- Увидимся в субботу, Гарри! – засмеялся Симус, все еще прыгая от радости по всей комнате. – Ох, я пойду и расскажу об этом всем! – с этими словами он вылетел за дверь.  
  
\- Ч-черт, - выдохнул я, схватившись за голову. Тут же в комнату ворвались Рон, Дин и Невилл, привлеченные нашими воплями.  
  
\- Что случилось? – заорал Рон, размахивая палочкой во все стороны. Милый Рон, он думает, что Вы-Сами-Знаете-Кто в любой момент может проникнуть в Хогвартс и попытаться убить меня.  
  
\- Симус обманом заставил меня согласиться на свидание с ним! – воскликнул я растроенно. Честное слово, я был ужасно зол, а они только расхохотались.  
  
\- Ты не избавишься от него, Гарри, - фыркнул Дин. – Теперь он будет думать, что у него есть реальная причина целовать тебя, когда ему только вздумается.  
  
\- О, Мерлин, нет! Только не это, – я снова схватился за голову.   
  
\- Сочувствую, Гарри, но уже поздно говорить «нет», - выдал Рон, широко ухмыляясь. Тоже мне друг!  
  
\- Пойду лучше найду Гермиону, - огрызнулся я, вскакивая с кровати. Мне срочно нужен был кто-то здравомыслящий, в отличие от этой компании.   
  
\- Но… ты же не можешь пойти к ней в ЭТОМ, - пробормотал Рон мне вслед, но я не удостоил его вниманием.  
  
Мне и в самом деле нужно было поговорить с Гермионой. Раз никто из моих приятелей (а особенно Симус!) так и не смог дать мне никакого мало-мальски полезного совета, я был вынужден снова сдаться на милость женского пола. И так всегда! Честное слово, мне иногда так не хватает отца или кого-то в этом роде. И чтобы при этом он не являлся скрывающимся от закона убийцей.   
  
Я гордо прошествовал к дверям девичьей спальни и вежливо постучался, но мне никто не ответил. Я подождал немного снаружи, прыгая с ноги на ногу - пол в замке, между прочим, ужасно холодный! Им давно пора бы постелить тут какой-нибудь ковер! – а потом нерешительно толкнул дверь и вошел в комнату. И тут же уперся взглядом в Лаванду и Парвати, которые, в свою очередь, уставились на меня с не меньшим любопытством. Уф! Ну, по крайней мере, они были одеты. Честно говоря, я боялся этого больше всего, когда шел в девичьи спальни: ну, что наткнусь на них, когда они только после душа или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Так что я почувствовал заметное облегчение, несмотря на то, что их ночные рубашки были совсем коротенькими и с огромными вырезами на груди. Несмотря на вырез, это все же была хоть какая-то одежда. Потом Лаванда что-то тихо прошептала – я не расслышал, что именно – и они обе отчаянно захихикали.   
  
Ну когда же они придумают что-нибудь новенькое?…

 

ПАРВАТИ.  
  
Мы уже собирались ложиться спать, когда дверь в нашу комнату вдруг распахнулась, и на пороге показался Гарри Поттер собственной персоной. Мама дорогая, держите меня семеро! Все, что на нем было надето – это боксеры да майка в облипочку. Лаванда наклонилась ко мне и, давясь от смеха, прошептала:  
  
\- Это что - мой подарок на день рожденья? О, Парвати, в самом деле, не стоило…  
  
Я ничего не могла с собой поделать и тоже захихикала. Ах, как бы я хотела, чтобы все именно так и было… и чтобы она была не против поделиться своим подарком со мной.  
  
  
  
ГАРРИ.  
  
Эти девчонки все время без причины смеются надо мной. Постоянно! Я просто не понимаю их! Я уверен, что не сделал ничего смешного за те десять секунд, что стоял в дверях.  
  
\- Э-э-э… Гермиона здесь? – торопливо спросил я. Готов поклясться, они были несколько разочарованы моим вопросом.  
  
Наконец Гермиона появилась в комнате в своей красно-желтой пижаме - такого классного, настоящего гриффиндорского цвета. Она явно была очень удивлена, увидев меня здесь. Что ж, я действительно не часто захожу в спальню девочек поздно ночью. Хм, если я вообще когда-либо заходил сюда.  
  
\- Гарри! – воскликнула она. – Что-то случилось?  
  
\- Мне просто нужно поговорить с тобой… наедине, - быстро добавил я. Вот уж чего мне совершенно точно не хотелось, так это чтобы две главные предводительницы «Банды Хихикалок» были в курсе моей личной жизни. Миона кивнула и потянула меня к дверям.   
  
\- И, кстати, классная пижама, Герм, - улыбнулся я, выходя вслед за ней из комнаты. За моей спиной тут же раздался новый взрыв хохота. Лаванда и Парвати - да что не так с этими двумя?! Миона закатила глаза и громко хлопнула дверью, резко обрывая их звонкое хихиканье, после чего мы вместе спустились в общую гостиную.   
  
Слава богу, хотя бы Гермионе не показалось забавным то, что Симус обманом вынудил меня пойти с ним на свидание. Более того, она ужасно разозлилась, но, к моему разочарованию, понятия не имела, как же мне выпутаться из этой истории.   
  
\- Если ты откажешься идти и спрячешься в спальне, Симус воспримет это, как предложение уединиться с тобой там, - рассуждала она, нахмурившись. – Или, по крайней мере, как повод напоить тебя и утащить в «Три метлы». Я думаю, Гарри, тебе все-таки придется пойти с ним и попытаться извлечь из этого максимум удовольствия.  
  
Черт! Наверное, она права. Мне придется пойти на свидание с Симусом. О. Мой. Бог.


	10. Chapter 10

ДРАКО.  
  
Разумеется, вы уже слышали последние новости: Гарри… Гарри собирается… Черт! Я просто не могу произнести это вслух!   
Попытаюсь еще раз. Гарри собирается пойти на свидание с этим… с этим ничтожеством! С этой маленькой… гребаной… изворотливой шлюшкой мужского пола! Вдобавок ко всему, чертов ублюдок теперь постоянно вертится возле Гарри, весь такой из себя довольный, кокетничает улыбается ему без конца так, как будто это самая естественная для него вещь на свете!   
  
Сначала я даже не поверил этому. Это же просто смешно! Как Гарри, мечта и предмет вожделения практически всего магического мира, мог согласиться пойти на свидание с этим маленьким белобрысым наглецом? Это за пределами моего понимания. Ведь Финниган даже не обладает привлекательной внешностью. Ну ладно, возможно, и обладает… слегка. Но он совершенно точно и вполовину не так хорош, как я! Я определенно выгляжу в тысячу раз лучше! Как Гарри мог согласиться на это? Почему с ним?!  
  
Но… если уж быть честным до конца, я и сам знаю ответ. Могу сказать совершенно точно: все это потому, что Симус, в отличие от… кхм… некоторых, никогда не делал Гарри ничего плохого и не говорил ему гадостей. И тем не менее!  
  
Новость мгновенно облетела всю школу. Я видел, что некоторые первокурсницы пришли на завтрак совершенно подавленные, с покрасневшими заплаканными глазами. Естественно, большинство из них были из Пуффендуя. У кого еще могут быть такие наивные и тошнотворные представления о «настоящей любви» и первых свиданиях, которые непременно заканчиваются свадьбой, и прочее, и прочее… ха-ха-ха!   
  
Тем же утром мне удалось вытянуть всю правду из когтевранки-первогодки (и я вовсе не собирался осуществить ни одну из своих угроз – я же не хочу, чтобы меня исключили из школы!). Как я и предполагал, Финниган получил согласие Гарри обманом, а потом просто не позволил ему отступить от своих слов. Это звучало вполне правдоподобно, потому что, во-первых, Гарри настолько доверчив, что заставить его согласиться на что-то - проще простого. А во-вторых, Гарри с этим своим гриффиндорским благородством никогда бы даже и не подумал увильнуть от выполнения своего обещания.  
  
Завтрак значительно поднял мне настроение. Поттер явился с опозданием, и едва он вошел в Большой Зал, как все тут же замолкли и уставились на него. Гарри замер на пороге, нерешительно топчась на месте под пристальными взглядами, а затем направился к своему месту, но, заметив за столом сияющую физиономию Финнигана, постарался сесть от него как можно дальше. Когда же Симус придвинулся поближе и попытался «не то, чтобы очень нежно» потискать Гарри, тот несколько раз недовольно оттолкнул его, а когда понял, что это не работает, вскочил с места и вылетел из зала. Хе-хе, уже не так уверен в себе, не так ли, Финниган? Умри, сволочь! У-М-Р-И!!!  
  
Сейчас я уже начал составлять «Полный список ста и одного способа уничтожить Симуса Финнигана», но, судя по тому, как быстро продвигается дело, мне придется сменить название на «Полный список ТЫСЯЧИ и одного способа…». Начал я с самого простого: можно сварить его в котле с кипящим маслом, или же кинуть ублюдка в змеиную яму, а потом заставить его съесть свои собственные глазные яблоки, которые я перед этим самолично вырву. Но я уже перехожу к более интересным способам…   
  
  
  
ГЕРМИОНА.  
  
Я уютно устроилась в кресле у камина и уже было принялась за легкое расслабляющее чтение «Хогвартс: полная история», как рядом материализовался Рон.  
  
\- Миона, - проговорил он бесцветным голосом. – Нам нужна твоя помощь. Пойдем в нашу спальню… СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!  
  
Я хотела напомнить ему, что девочкам не разрешено заходить в спальню мальчиков, но один взгляд на его лицо избавил меня от всех сомнений - Рон выглядел чрезвычайно расстроенным. Ничего не оставалось, как молча последовать за ним. А когда я вошла в комнату, все разумные доводы сразу вылетели из моей головы. Конечно, мальчишки не славятся своей аккуратностью, но ЭТО было просто смешно! Одежда разных цветов, размеров и видов была разбросана по всей комнате, начиная с валяющихся на полу скомканных футболок и заканчивая висящими на карнизе джинсами. А посреди всего этого хаоса сидел Гарри с наимрачнейшим выражением лица.  
  
\- Что, скажите на милость, здесь проис…? – начала я.  
  
\- Мы пытаемся подобрать Гарри что-нибудь для свидания в Хогсмиде. Что-нибудь такое, что поможет ему отделаться от Симуса раз и навсегда, - начал объяснять Рон, и в его голосе зазвучали истеричные нотки. – Но, что бы Гарри ни примерил, ничто на нем не смотрится плохо, Миона! НИЧТО!!! Даже мой грязно-малиновый джемпер! Как такое возможно?!  
  
\- Мне очень нужна твоя помощь, Герм, - произнес Гарри с отчаянием в голосе.  
  
Я вздохнула. Оба мои дорогих друга только тем и занимались, что постоянно попадали в нелепые ситуации, а моей привычной обязанностью было приходить к ним на помощь.  
  
\- Хорошо, - произнесла я, осторожно опустившись на заваленную одеждой кровать. Рон присел рядом. - Я полагаю, вы хотя бы свели выбор к минимуму?  
  
\- Ну вот, - начал Гарри, указывая на лежащую рядом с ним серую футболку. – Это самая старая вещь во всем моем гардеробе. Я ношу ее уже лет десять, и она давно стала мне мала. В общем, давай покажу… - и Гарри одним движением стянул с себя рубашку. О, боже мой! Он не мог хотя бы предупредить меня? При всем при том, что он мне как брат, я ведь все-таки… у меня вырвался сдавленный писк.  
  
\- Миона? – проговорил Рон, не веря собственным ушам. – Это что - ты? Ты издала этот… ЗВУК?!  
  
\- Нет! – взвизгнула я. К тому времени, слава богам, Гарри уже натянул на себя серую футболку -.  
  
Несколько секунд я молча рассматривала его, а потом мы с Роном обменялись понимающими взглядами.   
  
\- Ну, что ты думаешь? – спросил Гарри, явно чувствуя себя неловко.  
  
\- Э-м-м … она несколько… тесновата, Гарри, тебе так не кажется? – наконец смогла выдавить я.  
  
Гарри опустил глаза на футболку и вздохнул:  
  
\- Пожалуй, да… Симус точно будет просто в восторге, - и он разочарованно стащил ее с себя. Я тут же с силой прижала руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить еще один восторженный всхлип. Рон, прищурившись, зло уставился на меня. Но в этом не было моей вины! Ведь сам Рон просто привык к этому: он-то каждый день видит Гарри без одежды! Возможно, даже только что вышедшего из душа… о, господи! Мне не стоило представлять себе эту картину. Мое лицо вспыхнуло, и, опустив руку, я смогла лишь слабо улыбнуться Рону. При этом я старалась смотреть куда угодно, только не на Гарри. Рон, естественно, был от всего этого, мягко говоря, не в восторге. Тем временем Гарри уже застегивал пуговицы черной рубашки, и это означало, что мне пришлось любоваться его обнаженной грудью вдвое дольше, чем до этого. Святой Иисусе.   
  
Вопреки нашим ожиданиям, рубашка смотрелась на нем очень даже неплохо. О, черт! Рон был совершенно прав: ничто не могло испортить Гарри. У большинства обычных людей имеется хотя бы один цвет, который им не очень идет, в котором они выглядят хуже, чем могли бы. Но в случае с Гарри… пастельные цвета смотрелись хорошо; яркие цвета также смотрелись хорошо. Черный подчеркивал матовую бледность его кожи, а зеленый определенно притягивал внимание к глазам.  
  
\- Гарри, - произнесла я некоторое время спустя, - кажется, впервые в жизни Рон совершенно прав…  
  
\- Хей! – возмутился Рон.  
  
\- … что бы ты ни одел, все смотрится на тебе просто великолепно.  
  
Гарри попытался было возразить, но я лишь махнула в его сторону рукой:  
  
\- Нет, в самом деле. Тебе придется просто надеть то, что тебе нравится. Разницы все равно никакой не будет.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами и принялся снимать белую футболку, которая была на нем в этот момент.  
  
\- И ради всего святого, - воскликнула я, - не мог бы ты оставаться в одежде, хотя бы пока я не уйду?!  
  
С этими словами я вылетела из комнаты.  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
Сегодня суббота. И вы знаете, ЧТО это означает: Гарри Поттер и Симус Финниган идут в Хогсмид. Вдвоем. На свидание.  
  
А вот чего вы не знаете, так это того, что я тоже намерен пойти в Хогсмид и следить там за каждым их шагом! Ну, а чего еще вы ожидали? Я не позволю типам вроде Забини навредить Гарри и уж тем более не позволю этой маленькой гриффиндорской шлюшке добраться до него своими маленькими липкими ручонками.  
  
Но прежде чем отправиться на… эм-м… «операцию», я должен был продумать свой шпионский костюм. То, что это секретная операция, еще не означает, что я могу явиться черт знает в чем! За кого вы меня принимаете? В общем, накануне знаменательного события я отправился в библиотеку и взял там магловскую книжку за авторством какого-то Чэндлера или что-то в этом роде. В ней было написано о частном детективе, который носил длинный плащ и шляпу весьма странной формы. Решив последовать его примеру, я трансфигурировал свою одежду в вышеуказанные предметы, - естественно, черного цвета, а не того отвратительного коричневого, как на рисунках в книге. У некоторых совершенно отсутствует чувство стиля, честное слово.   
  
Ровно в 10:04 я уже стоял у входа в гриффиндорскую гостиную, когда Симус бодренько, а Гарри весьма неохотно вынырнули из дыры за портретом и направились вниз по коридору. Я уже собирался было последовать за ними, как вдруг из-за портрета показались головы рыжего Уизли и Грейнджер, притом с совершенно не свойственными им хитрющими выражениями на лицах. Они смотрели вслед удаляющейся парочке и определенно собирались заняться тем же, что и я. Терпеть не могу быть неоригинальным, но сегодня явно был не мой день. Едва они скрылись за первым поворотом, как я поспешил за ними.

 

ГЕРМИОНА.  
  
Было уже около часа пополудни, когда мы, наконец, заметили Его. Я и Рон все утро бродили по Хогсмиду, делая вид, будто просто гуляем вдвоем - в действительности же, по слезной просьбе Гарри, мы следовали по пятам за ним и «его» Симусом. Хотя, судя по всему, мы зря беспокоились - Гарри, похоже, весьма неплохо проводил время. Пару раз он даже смеялся над шутками Симуса. Однако, когда мы прошли «Сладкое Королевство», Рон начал поминутно оглядываться с очень озадаченным выражением лица.  
  
\- Герм, - прошептал он, - мне это кажется, или за нами действительно кто-то следит?  
  
Я резко обернулась, но все, что успела увидеть, это кусок черной материи, мелькнувший за углом. Мы продолжили путь, но теперь я внимательно следила за человеком, идущим за нами по пятам. А когда мы остановились у витрины магазина, делая вид, будто что-то рассматриваем в ней, в отражении оконного стекла я, наконец, смогла рассмотреть, кто это был.  
  
\- Рон, - прошипела я изумленно, - это что… Малфой?!  
  
\- Чтоб мне провалиться, Миона, но похоже на то, – так же шепотом ответил Рон. – Но что это на нем надето?  
  
Рон был абсолютно прав. Пока Малфой жался по стенам зданий и прятался за арками, памятниками и всем остальным, что он только мог найти, очевидно считая себя невероятно осторожным, я имела прекрасную возможность разглядеть его одежду. На нем был какой-то длинный черный плащ свободного покроя и… мягкая фетровая шляпа, надвинутая на самый нос. Честно говоря, эти странные вещи… они даже шли ему, в каком-то смысле. И, по крайне мере, он не притопывал нервно, хотя бы сейчас.   
  
\- Просто не обращай на него внимания, - сказала я и нашла глазами Гарри и Симуса, которые как раз собирались войти в «Три Метлы». – Быстрее! Мы сейчас потеряем их! – прошипела я, и мы кинулись за ними.  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
Когда я вошел в «Три Метлы», Гарри и Финниган уже сидели за столиком в углу зала с бутылками сливочного пива в руках. Уизли и Грейнджер отирались неподалеку, видимо, изо всех сил стараясь остаться незамеченными. Ха! Да они оба просто безнадежны. Им бы стоило поучиться у такого профессионала, как я.  
  
  
  
ГЕРМИОНА.  
  
Малфой выбрал себе столик в самом темном углу, недалеко от нас. Я видела, как он, напялив солнечные очки, посматривал в нашу сторону поверх своего «Ежедневного пророка», после чего снова быстро прятался за газетой. Вскоре Рон заерзал на своем месте, украдкой кидая на Малфоя полные недоверия взгляды.   
  
\- Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? – повторял он каждую минуту.   
  
Я покачала головой. И вдруг меня осенило. Это же было так очевидно. Эти постоянные малфоевские притопывания и постукивания, то, как резко он вздрагивал иногда, тихое бормотание себе под нос и, наконец, эта слежка за нами могли означать только одно. У Драко Малфоя было сильнейшее нервное расстройство. Боже мой, и это в 16 лет!  
  
У меня не было времени развить эту мысль, потому что в этот момент Симус вдруг поднялся со своего стула и направился к нашему столику.  
  
\- Да ладно, не смотрите так виновато, - сказал он, усмехнувшись. – Я знаю, что вы ходите за нами весь день. Могли бы уже подойти и составить компанию.  
  
Нам ничего не оставалось, как с глупыми улыбками подхватить свои кружки и последовать за ним.  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
Финниган прикасался к Гарри. Он, черт возьми, только и делал, что прикасался к нему каждую гребаную секунду! О, я знал, знал, что его выходка с приглашением Грейнджер и Уизли за их стол была просто прикрытием. Теперь он думает, что имеет полное право прижиматься к Гарри все время. Я собирался убить его «способом номер 223», но теперь он совершенно точно заслужил сам «способ номер 361»!   
  
Вдруг Гарри вздрогнул всем телом и подскочил со стула чуть ли не на метр. Эта маленькая гнусность посмела прикоснуться к той части Гарри, которая была скрыта под столом! Все! Я убью его! И теперь это будет полноценный «442-й способ»!   
  
Тут Гарри вскочил как ошпаренный и помчался в сторону туалета. Что ж, обычно я не захожу в общественные уборные; сама мысль о том, что сотни людей использовали их до меня, заставляет меня содрогаться от отвращения. Вы только представьте, тысячи и тысячи бактерий повсюду! Арррч! Но… Гарри сейчас находился там. Один. И, если я не буду там ничего трогать, со мной ведь ничего не случится?  
  
  
  
ГАРРИ.  
  
О, господи. Я просто должен был выбраться оттуда. Чертов Симус только и делал, что лапал меня. И это в общественном месте! В присутствии двух моих лучших друзей за тем же столом! У этого парня вообще нет никакого стыда!  
  
Я стоял возле раковины и медленно намыливал руки, пытаясь потянуть время подольше и отдохнуть от Симуса, как вдруг дверь в туалет распахнулась с громким треском, и в проеме показался человек. Я чуть не подскочил на месте от неожиданности и обернулся в полной уверенности, что это заявился Симус. А что, это как раз в его стиле: ворваться с разбегу внутрь, распахнув дверь ногой, и попытаться затащить меня в одну из кабинок, чтобы там... Но это был не Симус. Это был Малфой.   
  
Малфой в черном пальто и в странной шляпе, которая… в принципе, весьма неплохо на нем смотрелась. Малфой с очень сердитым выражением лица. Малфой… Черт, он действительно иногда заставляет меня нервничать. После того… хм-м-м… поцелуя… я просто не знаю, как мне вести себя с ним. Он же лишь зыркнул на меня из-под тонких бровей и прошествовал к умывальнику, где начал с преувеличенным спокойствием мыть руки.  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
Я был все еще очень и очень зол на всю эту чертовщину с Финниганом, домогающимся Гарри. По сути, слишком зол, чтобы не начать тут же выговаривать за это Гарри.  
  
\- Так-так-так, вижу, ты отлично проводишь время, да еще в компании этого прилипалы Финнигана, - произнес я как можно более презрительно. – Как мило. Когда же свадьба, позволь узнать?  
  
Гарри нахмурился.  
  
\- Заткнись, Малфой, - раздраженно бросил он. – А Симус вовсе не прилипала. Ну… может, он и прилипчивый, но совсем немного! И, по крайней мере, он хороший человек!  
  
Это было уже слишком.   
  
\- ХОРОШИЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК?! – тут же взорвался я. – Да он ведь вертлявый, как девчонка, и понятия не имеет о том, как вести себя в общественном месте, и, к довершению картины, у него нет никакого чувства стиля! Тебе должно быть стыдно за себя!  
  
Гарри бросил на меня озадаченный взгляд.  
  
\- Почему у тебя глаз дергается? – вдруг спросил он.  
  
Я быстро прикрыл глаз рукой и сердито посмотрел на него. Черт-черт-черт!!! Не смотря на то, что Гарри иногда просто до неприличия наивен и большую часть времени пребывает в блаженном неведении, он все же не дурак. Естественно, тут же в его глазах забрезжило понимание.   
  
\- О-о-о, - выдохнул он. – Да ты ревнуешь!  
  
\- ЧТО?! Нет, ничего подобного! – заорал я.  
  
\- А вот и да, очень даже да, Малфой, - заулыбался Гарри.  
  
\- Я же сказал: НЕТ!  
  
\- Тебе не кажется, что мы это уже проходили, Малфой? Прекрати все отрицать! Ты поцеловал меня, а потом отрицал это. Теперь ты с ума сходишь от ревности и тоже это отрицаешь! Похоже, у тебя с этим и в самом деле какая-то проблема, Малфой, - закончил Гарри, разводя руками.  
  
В ответ я лишь молча уставился на него. До этого момента я был слишком зол, и у мелодии «Не будет солнечного света» не было никаких шансов зазвучать у меня в голове. Теперь же для этого были все условия: прямо передо мной, всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки стоял Гарри Поттер, который выглядел совершенно великолепно на фоне старого грязного туалета в задней части бара.   
  
\- Заткнись, Поттер, - привычно пробормотал я и стал медленно приближаться к нему, вынуждая его отступить к стене.   
  
На лице Гарри появилось испуганное, взволнованное и абсолютно потрясающее выражение, когда его спина коснулась стены.   
  
\- Малфой, что… ты что делаешь? – пролепетал он.  
  
\- Я разве не сказал тебе ЗАТКНУТЬСЯ, Поттер, - глухо процедил я, подойдя к нему почти вплотную.   
  
С его губ сорвался изумленный вздох, когда я прижался к нему всем телом. Пристально глядя ему в глаза, я медленно поднял руку и убрал за ухо прядь волос, падающую ему на лицо, чтобы потом провести большим пальцем руки по его щеке и губам. Я почувствовал вспышку торжества, когда его дыхание сбилось, а лицо медленно покрылось румянцем. В конце концов, если я в чем-то и разбираюсь, так это в искусстве обольщения. Ради бога, я же Малфой, не забывайте об этом! По крайней мере, это имя хоть на что-то еще годится… Не отрывая взгляда от блестящих глаз, я склонился к его лицу. Моя рука оказалась в растрепанных темных волосах, наши губы почти соприкасались, его дыхание смешивалось с моим. Гарри прикрыл глаза и потянулся ко мне; он ждал поцелуя, он жаждал его – весь его вид говорил мне об этом. Я на секунду замер, глядя на него…  
  
И отступил назад.   
  
Гарри распахнул глаза и уставился на меня почти обиженно. Однако на его лице появилось еще более шокированное выражение, когда я пробормотал «прости» и выбежал из уборной.  
  
Поймите, я не мог сделать этого. Я просто не мог. Не потому, что не хотел – по правде говоря, я еще никогда в жизни не хотел чего-либо или кого-либо ТАК сильно – я не смог, потому что… это значило для меня слишком много. Черт, поверить не могу, что говорю об этом вслух! Еще сложнее поверить в то, что я действительно просил прощения у Гарри - Малфои никогда ни у кого не просят прощения. Ни-ког-да.  
  
Признаться, я так долго мечтал об этом, что мне хотелось – черт, это так… стыдно – мне хотелось, чтобы все было правильно. Да, я знаю, не так уж часто слышишь подобные признания из уст Малфоя, но я хотел, чтобы этот момент стал для нас обоих чем-то особенным. Если бы наш с Гарри первый настоящий поцелуй произошел в грязном туалете - это опошлило бы все! А Гарри заслуживает только самого лучшего. Но действительно ли я – тот, кто может дать ему все это?  
  
О, Господи! У меня что - появляются какие-то нравственные устои? А теперь я даже чувствую себя… виноватым. Черт возьми, я впервые испытываю чувство самой настоящей вины! Могло ли дело принять еще более скверный оборот? Все. Срочно звоните в больницу Святого Мунго!   
  
Драко, продолжай в том же духе.


	11. Chapter 11

РОН.  
  
Хорошо, уговорили! Когда я вырасту, я напишу очень интересную и нужную книгу под названием «Что, Черт Возьми, Не Так С Этим Симусом Финниганом?» Но сейчас на этот вопрос, похоже, нет ответа. Единственное, что приходит в голову, так это то, что Симус… это просто Симус. Это все, что можно о нем сказать. Нет, я не ханжа и вовсе не против проявлений привязанности на публике: поцелуи в щечку, легкие полуобъятия, сцепленные в замочек ладони и все в таком духе. Я думаю, это даже довольно мило – в умеренном количестве, конечно.  
  
Но когда Симус демонстрирует всем свои… эм-м-м… «чувства» к Гарри (а точнее сказать, просто похоть), это определенно НЕ мило по двум совершенно очевидным причинам. Во-первых, Симус только и делает, что трется о ногу Гарри, причем у всех на виду. А во-вторых, они при этом не являются парой. Более того, они абсолютно ничем не напоминают пару! И Гарри совершенно точно не давал ему разрешения так бесстыдно тереться о его ногу!  
  
Черт, еще немного – и меня стошнит.  
  
В какой-то момент Симус совсем потерял всякий стыд, и Гарри просто вскочил и чуть ли не бегом скрылся в уборной. Не то чтобы я винил его за это. Но, стоило ему уйти, как Гермиона обернулась к Симусу с очень недовольным выражением лица. Хорошо зная свою девушку (насколько, вообще, можно знать какую-либо девушку – девчонки до сих пор для меня сплошная загадка, не говоря уже о том, что в большинстве своем они просто ненормальные), я незаметно отодвинулся подальше в ожидании неминуемого взрыва. А бедняга Симус, который, конечно, не знал Гермиону так хорошо, как я, продолжал добродушно улыбаться ей.  
  
Все произошло в лучших традициях старых добрых ковбойских фильмов, которые Миона заставляла меня пересматривать все лето напролет. Ну, вы знаете, о чем я: мертвая тишина, слышен только скрип старой вывески, да ветер гоняет во все стороны шары перекати-поле… я уже ждал, что Миона встанет и рявкнет: «В этом городе есть место только для одного из нас!».  
  
К счастью, ничего подобного она не сделала (я все же не уверен, что с английским акцентом эта фраза имела бы такой же потрясный эффект). Вместо этого Миона воскликнула:  
  
\- Симус Финниган, с меня довольно! Или ты немедленно оставишь Гарри в покое, или скоро доиграешься…  
  
Пожалуй, это была не самая страшная угроза на свете, но Миона еще совсем новичок в таких делах.  
  
\- Эй, все по-честному, Гермиона! – запротестовал Симус и, ткнув ее локтем в бок, попытался пошутить: - Я знаю, ты хочешь оставить его целиком и полностью для себя, пока он еще такой юный и очаровательный, но я уверен, что его хватит на всех желающих.  
  
Тут я начал всерьез подумывать, а не пора ли мне уже вскочить со стула и криком предупредить окружающих: «Спасайтесь! Бегите что есть мочи! Освободите помещение! Сейчас же!». Но прежде чем я успел обеспечить людям должную безопасность, Гермиона разразилась такими воплями, что я только съежился от страха и решил не вмешиваться.  
  
\- ХВАТИТ на всех желающих? – чуть ли не визжала она. – ХВАТИТ на всех ЖЕЛАЮЩИХ?! Да за кого ты меня принимаешь, Симус Финниган?! И за кого ты принимаешь Гарри?! Он мой друг! Я забочусь о нем, я пытаюсь защитить его. У него и так полно проблем даже без таких людей, как ТЫ, которые только и делают, что лезут к нему и распускают руки!  
  
\- Подожди, Гермиона, я же пошутил…  
  
\- Конечно, тебе все это кажется таким забавным и смешным, да, Симус?! А Гарри нужна наша поддержка! Он переживает очень сложный период в своей жизни! Ему нужны близкие и понимающие люди! Ему нужна семья!  
  
Она наверняка вычитала эти фразы в какой-то очередной заумной книжке, готов биться об заклад!  
  
\- Успокойся, Миона, - смущенно проговорил Симус. – Причем здесь все это? И что с того, что я хочу переспать с Гарри? Как будто он не делал этого раньше!  
  
Мы с Мионой молча уставились на него. Он же не думает, что…  
  
\- Естественно, Гарри НЕ делал этого раньше, – очень медленно проговорила Миона спустя какое-то время. – Да все об этом знают! С чего бы еще мне так беспокоиться за него?!  
  
Теперь пришла очередь Симуса раскрыть рот от удивления.  
  
\- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что Гарри… девственник?!  
  
\- И что? Это не то, чего нужно стыдиться! – горячо возразила ему Гермиона.  
  
\- Но… ты только посмотри на него, – запинаясь, пробормотал совершенно сбитый с толку Симус.  
  
Мне казалось, я мог видеть, как со скрипом крутятся шестеренки в голове у Симуса: Гарри – самый потрясающий парень на свете и при этом обычный подросток с бушующими гормонами…  
  
\- Как такое, вообще, возможно? – наконец спросил он.  
  
\- Все очень просто, Симус, - ответила Гермиона наставительно. – Если у человека еще ни с кем не было секса, то обычно его называют именно девственником.  
  
Симус задумался.  
  
\- Ничего удивительного, что он не нашел смешными последние мои… четырнадцать шуток, - сказал он после небольшой паузы и прыснул со смеху.  
  
\- Именно, - подтвердила Гермиона. – Теперь ты понимаешь нас? Гарри нужно держаться подальше от людей, которые хотят от него только одного… В общем, от таких людей, как ты, Симус.  
  
\- Это не совсем верно, - медленно произнес Симус, ужасно удивив меня и Гермиону. – Мне правда нравится Гарри… вы же знаете.  
  
\- Тебе ЧТО?!… Ты это серьезно?   
  
\- Да, - кивнул он, выглядя при этом донельзя смущенным. – Ведь Гарри – самый классный парень в школе! Тот, кому он достанется, - просто редкостный счастливчик. Если бы он согласился встречаться со мной… Я бы не посмотрел больше ни на кого другого!  
  
\- Ты… ты действительно не стал бы изменять ему… СОВСЕМ?! – ошарашенно воскликнул я. Миона выглядела не менее ошеломленной.   
  
Тут надо прояснить кое-что: дело в том, что Симус Финниган был известен тем, что умудрялся встречаться с кучей парней одновременно. Он никогда не связывал себя обязательствами и не искал чего-то большего, чем просто развлечение на одну ночь. Не зря же у него была репутация… гм… человека довольно легкого поведения… и именно поэтому Миона была категорически против его отношений с Гарри. И чтобы этот вот ветреный Симус действительно чувствовал к Гарри нечто особенное – о, это было просто невероятно! Ха, кто будет следующим? Может, еще и Малфой признается Гарри в «вечной любви»? Вот была бы умора!  
  
\- О, - произнесла, наконец, Гермиона, заметно смягчившись. – Ну, тогда совсем другое дело.   
  
\- Послушайте, я действительно даже не подозревал, что Гарри еще девственник, - произнес Симус с серьезным выражением лица.  
  
О, вы ЭТО видите? Симус! С серьезным выражением лица!   
  
Однако, на удивление, он был верен своему слову. Когда Гарри наконец вернулся из уборной (не знаю почему, но выглядел он при этом чрезвычайно смущенным), Симус оставил свои попытки каждую секунду прижаться к нему или облапать там, где не следует. Хотя было заметно, что это стоило ему большого труда. Не мог же он вдруг в одно мгновенье взять и изменить всем своим привычкам и совершенно перестать заигрывать с Гарри. Это же Симус, в конце концов.  
  
  
  
ГАРРИ.  
  
Я не понимаю, чего Малфой хочет от меня! Первое, что приходит в голову, так это то, что вся ситуация с его ревностью, а после - отрицанием всего происходящего – не больше, чем просто жестокая шутка, и единственное, чего хочет Малфой - это выставить меня полным идиотом. Но потом я вспоминаю, что теперь по какой-то причине все вокруг находят меня невероятно привлекательным – и допускаю мысль, что по той же самой причине и Малфой… может хотеть поцеловать меня.  
  
Но если я прав, то почему он до сих пор не сделал этого? В первый раз он отказался признать, что это вообще произошло, а сейчас он даже не смог зайти настолько далеко, чтобы… А потом извинился. ИЗВИНИЛСЯ! Я ни разу не слышал, чтобы Малфой перед кем-либо извинялся, тем более передо мной. Причем это звучало так, как будто он на самом деле чувствовал себя виноватым.  
  
Когда он поцеловал меня в первый раз, я был ужасно смущен и абсолютно сбит с толку. Но сейчас… что-то изменилось. Вы видели, во что был одет Малфой? Это было… Это было нечто очень, просто очень… сексуальное. В той шляпе он выглядел по-настоящему опасным. То есть… ну, ВЫ понимаете! Меня настолько озадачили неожиданные перемены в моем отношении к Малфою, что я даже не обратил внимания на то, что Симус прекратил свои попытки соблазнить меня и всю дорогу от бара до Хогвартса героически держал себя в руках.  
  
Наверное, где-то в глубине души я всегда знал, что Малфой выглядит потрясающе, но, вы же понимаете, я никогда не обращал особого внимания на его внешность (во время наших драк мне не представлялась такая возможность). Впрочем, если вы учитесь на одном курсе с Лавандой и Парвати, то волей-неволей будете в курсе подобных вещей. Насколько я слышал, вся школа мечтала оказаться с Малфоем в одной постели. И теперь, мне кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему. Ну, ладно-ладно! Я совершенно определенно вижу, ПОЧЕМУ.  
  
Но я все еще не понимаю, что он сам может думать обо всем, что между нами происходит. Поэтому, как всегда, я иду за советом к Гермионе.

 

\- Герми, - начал я, - как понять, нравишься ты человеку или нет? Просто есть один… парень, и он ведет себя так, как будто я нравлюсь ему. Но я не уверен, что это на самом деле… и…  
  
Гермиона тут же подняла на меня заинтересованный взгляд. Она даже отложила в сторону книгу!  
  
\- Я так понимаю, речь идет не о Симусе, - живо отозвалась она. – И что этот парень сделал?  
  
\- Ну… большую часть времени он просто цепляется ко мне…  
  
\- Понятно, - с умным видом кивнула Гермиона. – Сексуальное влечение у мужчин может сублимироваться в неконтролируемую агрессию, и часто находит выход в драках.  
  
\- Эмм???  
  
\- Он постоянно задирает тебя, потому что это заводит его, Гарри.   
  
\- Гермиона! – я был более чем шокирован. Из ее уст это звучало как-то… совсем уж непристойно.  
  
\- Но, Гарри, так оно и есть. Это все очень хорошо описано в моей книге по психоанализу.  
  
\- Эмм… ну ладно. Но это не все… помнишь, недавно меня опоили любовным зельем? Он тогда… поцеловал меня, а потом притворился, будто ничего и не было.  
  
\- Значит, он не хотел воспользоваться твоим беспомощным состоянием! Как это МИЛО!!! – глаза Мионы сверкнули от возбуждения.  
  
Малфой и НЕ воспользовался ситуацией? О, я не думал, что такое, вообще, возможно…  
  
\- Но, Миона, он абсолютно точно воспользовался бы ситуацией, если бы мог! А потом он снова стал цепляться ко мне из-за свидания с Симусом!  
  
\- Гарри! Так он ревнует тебя! Он беспокоится! Господи, ты нравишься ему! Он действительно ВЛЮБЛЕН в тебя! – и Миона захлопала в ладоши в самой что ни на есть не-гермиониной манере.   
  
\- Он… что? Ты это серьезно? – произнес я изумленно. Тогда, в баре, я действительно сказал Малфою, что он ревнует, но я просто хотел вывести его из себя. Сам я не поверил в это ни на йоту.  
  
\- Абсолютно серьезно! Но кто же он? Это кто-то с нашего курса? Из нашего факультета? Кто это, Гарри?!   
  
Скажите мне, пожалуйста, кто подменил Гермиону этой… этой ДЕВЧОНКОЙ?! То есть, конечно, она всегда была девчонкой, но сейчас… ну, вы поняли, что я имею в виду! Я еле ухитрился не проболтаться, о ком на самом деле идет речь. Если она когда-нибудь узнает, что это Малфой… в общем, мне даже подумать об этом страшно! Как бы то ни было, наш разговор закончился тем, что она посоветовала мне пригласить его на свидание.  
  
\- Что может случиться в худшем случае? – произнесла она в заключение. – Ты все время говорил мне, что ищешь человека, которому бы действительно нравился, и, похоже, что ты его нашел. Любовь – это единственная игра, которую можно проиграть, отказавшись принять в ней участие, Гарри.   
  
Ну да, старые мудрые слова от гуру Гермионы Грейнджер.  
  
Что ж, отлично! В таком случае, я просто возьму и приглашу его. Просто возьму и приглашу... Действительно, что такого ужасного может случиться? Если, конечно, он не заманит меня к Волдеморту, и я не умру ужасной, мучительной смертью… Но не похоже на то, чтобы он действительно собирался это сделать… Ведь правда?  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
Где-то спустя неделю после того инцидента с Почти-Поцелуем-В-Грязном-Туалете Поттер подошел ко мне после Зелий. По его виду можно было совершенно точно сказать - он не был уверен в правильности того, что сейчас сделает, и выглядел совершенно растерянным… Такой милый...  
  
\- Малфой, - пробормотал он, - могу я поговорить с тобой… эмм… наедине?  
  
Я попытался презрительно скривить губы, но у меня ничего не вышло. Это был еще один гребаный эффект, идущий в комплекте с этими непонятными теплыми чувствами к Гарри Поттеру. Моя запатентованная малфоевская усмешка, передающаяся в нашем роду от поколения к поколению, просто не получалась у меня, когда я разговаривал с Гарри наедине. Словно на самом деле мне хотелось не насмехаться, а… искренне улыбнуться ему. Катастрофа! Тут я взглянул поверх плеча Гарри и увидел рыжего Уизли. Замечательно! Я сконцентрировался на нем (не то чтобы это кого-то волновало, но это был ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО экстренный случай), и довольно быстро почувствовал, как мышцы лица складываются в привычную ухмылку.  
  
\- В самом деле, Потти? Это настолько необходимо? – протянул я. – Я и так потратил на тебя уже слишком много времени, благодарю покорно.  
  
«И награда за самую грандиозную ложь в мире вручается…»  
  
Гарри молча опустил глаза. Неимоверным усилием воли я еле-еле подавил в себе желание ОПЯТЬ извиниться перед ним. Мерлин, да что же он со мной сделал?! То я хочу беспрестанно извиняться, то называю «милым» гриффиндорца, потом у меня появляются какие-то понятия о морали, да еще и эти чертовы ПЕСНИ у меня в голове! И кстати, о песнях… о, дьявол! К чертовой матери эту проклятую мелодию! Ради всего святого! Я начал тихонько отбивать такт ногой, изо всех сил стараясь делать это как можно более незаметно.   
  
Между тем Гарри выглядел так, будто в его голове сейчас происходит яростный спор с самим собой. Он уже почти отвернулся, но вдруг вскинул голову и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. И Грейнджер, и Уизли – оба поглядывали на него с совершенно озадаченными лицами, как, впрочем, и Крэбб с Гойлом - на меня. Ну, настолько озадаченно, насколько позволяла их ограниченная мимика, в запасе у которой было всего два выражения на них двоих.  
  
Мерлин! Гарри смотрел мне прямо в глаза - я больше не мог выдерживать этого.  
  
\- ОТЛИЧНО, - прошипел я, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой вниз по коридору. Мы свернули направо, потом налево, затем нырнули в дверь, скрытую за гобеленом, чтобы никто не мог проследить за нами, и оказались в пустом классе. Я обернулся к Гарри, вновь пытаясь подавить желание улыбнуться ему от всего сердца.  
  
А он с каждым мгновением выглядел все более взволнованным. Но, в конце концов, посмотрев на меня долгим пытливым взглядом, решился и быстро затараторил, видимо, чтобы не передумать:  
  
\- Дело в том, Малфой… - начал он, - Я советовался с Гермионой о том, что происходит со мной последние несколько недель – естественно, не называя твоего имени - и она считает, что… ну… ятебедействительнонравлюсьитогдавтрехметлахтыревновалменяксимусуичтотыможетбытьхотелбы… ну, ты знаешь. И… ну так что? – и он покраснел еще сильнее. Нет, ну в самом деле!  
  
Несколько мгновений я просто любовался Гарри, а потом истинный смысл его слов достиг, наконец, моего забитого песнями сознания, и реакция не заставила себя ждать:  
  
\- Ты… ты приглашаешь меня на СВИДАНИЕ, Поттер? – произнес я, не в силах поверить в реальность происходящего.  
  
Единственное, что он ответил, это: «Ну и… ммм?» - и снова уставился в пол. Нет, ну он само очарование! И я ничего не хочу слышать – он на самом деле чертовски мил!  
  
\- Так да или нет? – снова спрашиваю я.  
  
\- Ну, - тихо отвечает он, - это зависит от тебя. От того, нравлюсь ли я тебе САМ или нет.  
  
Он говорит сбивчиво и бессвязно, но я понимаю, что он хочет сказать. Я знаю: Гарри нужно, чтобы кто-то искренне заботился о нем, а не воспринимал просто как очередной быстрый перепих. И это как раз то, о чем я все это время говорил вам. Но на самом ли деле именно Я - тот, кто может дать ему все это? Гарри нужно чувство привязанности, близости – не только эмоциональной, но и физической. Он хочет поддержки и понимания. А я… я - слизеринец… Не говоря уже о том, что если когда-нибудь мой отец узнает обо всем, он приложит вдвое больше усилий, чтобы найти способ уничтожить Гарри Поттера. А если мне придется присоединиться к Темному Лорду, и мы будем вынуждены сражаться друг против друга…   
  
\- Гарри, - произнес я, запинаясь, - тебе не нужен Я. Я… я ведь слизеринец, и мой отец… к тому же Темный Лорд… я не могу допустить, чтобы тебе причинили боль. Ведь ты - Избранный.   
  
Говоря это в тот момент, я подразумевал его избранность в двух смыслах: он был особенным не только для всего магического мира, но и… для МЕНЯ тож… О, Мерлин, нет! Я ведь не мог на самом деле ТАК подумать. Я еще не настолько СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЕН, правда ведь?!  
  
Несколько мгновений Гарри только смотрел на меня, не произнося ни звука, а потом его губы расплылись в сияющей счастливой улыбке. Я ничего не мог поделать, кроме как улыбнуться ему в ответ так же искренне (мои мышцы еще не привыкли к этому движению, и оно все еще вызывало небольшой дискомфорт), и я непроизвольно вздохнул. Он так невероятно КРАСИВ!  
  
\- Я действительно нравлюсь тебе! – воскликнул он так, будто сам не мог до конца в это поверить, будто это действительно имело для него большое значение. Гарри приблизился ко мне. – Я ничего от тебя не жду. Я не жду от тебя любви на всю жизнь или чего-то в этом роде. Главное, чтобы я не был неприятен тебе… Ты не поце… поцелуй меня еще раз, пожалуйста…  
  
Ну, кто я такой, чтобы спорить?! То есть обычно-то я как раз имею привычку со всеми спорить, но когда дело касается Гарри…  
  
По крайней мере, не тогда, когда он приходит ко мне с таким потрясающим предложением!   
  
Хотя есть у меня небольшая проблема с его условиями… Ну, вы понимаете: с тем, чтобы не влюби…  
  
Не то чтобы я хотел в чем-то признаться, тем не менее…  
  
И вообще, я сейчас немного занят!


	12. Chapter 12

ДРАКО.  
  
Проснувшись на следующее утро после нашего с Гарри… эм-м-м… маленького разговора, я тут же понял: со мной что-то не так. Совершенно не так. И мало того, что я чувствовал себя как-то странно – все вокруг выглядело по-другому! А самое главное, что-то непривычное происходило с моим лицом. Я сначала даже не понял, что это. Оказалось, я… улыбался! Не усмехался, не кривил губы, а действительно улыбался… во сне. И тогда мне, наконец, стало ясно, что со мной случилось. Все было нормально – просто я впервые был действительно счастлив.  
  
Конечно же, я знал, что с людьми такое время от времени случается – ну, счастье. Просто со мной никогда ничего подобного не происходило. Мне хотелось вскочить с кровати и закружиться по спальне, напевая «Просыпайтесь все, какое замечательное утро!». А еще хотелось смеяться. И сделать что-нибудь хулиганское. Ну и снова поцеловать Гарри, конечно… А еще! А еще меня так и подмывало захихикать. Мне вдруг пришло в голову, что, пожалуй, мне нравится чувствовать себя счастливым...   
  
Черт подери! Вы, наверное, полагаете, что этот новый я должен был понравиться моим однокурсникам? Что, мол, они порадуются, увидев меня таким счастливым? Хм… Их реакция была немного другой.  
  
\- О, Мерлин Великий! – заорал Блейз, едва увидев меня, и резко отпрянул в сторону, как от прокаженного. – Что, мать твою, случилось с твоим лицом?!  
  
Я не снизошел до ответа.  
  
Спустившись в общую гостиную, чтобы отправиться на завтрак, я поприветствовал четырех первогодок, сказав «Доброе утро!» с такой радостной улыбкой, что они тут же изменились в лице, пронзительно взвизгнули и буквально бросились врассыпную. Ради всего святого! Я что, не имею право побыть немного милым, хотя бы иногда?   
  
\- Драко! – недовольно воскликнула Миллисент за завтраком. – Прекрати немедленно! Ты пугаешь первокурсников!  
  
\- Что снова не так?! – прорычал я раздраженно. Честное слово, она все время твердит, что я пугаю эту глупую малышню. Но я никогда не пугаю их… намеренно. Просто я навожу на них такой ужас, что они теряют последние остатки своего скудного, бесполезного умишка. И это только те, кто учатся на моем факультете, я уж молчу про другие Дома… хе-хе. Вообще, это конечно, довольно забавно. Хотя почему-то никто, кроме меня, не считает это своеобразным талантом и практически искусством.  
  
\- Рейнольдс спрятался в своей комнате, он слишком напуган, чтобы выйти в Большой Зал. Он сказал… он сказал… - тут Миллисент с отвращением скривилась, - что ты был ВЕЖЛИВ с ним! Но, Драко, это же… это же неправда?  
  
Я уже собирался очень «вежливо» сказать ей, чтобы она не совалась в мои дела, как вдруг в Большой зал вошел Гарри Поттер… О-о-о!!! Я не видел его уже больше двух часов! ДВУХ часов! Он кинул на меня быстрый, но многозначительный взгляд, и я моментально почувствовал себя вновь до неприличия счастливым и, вздохнув, расплылся в наиглупейшей улыбке.  
  
\- Драко… что происходит с твоим лицом? – ошеломленно пробормотала Миллисент. – Ты же не… о, господи! Ты же не улыбаешься! Да еще во весь рот… скажи мне, что нет!   
  
Судя по всему, я не имею права вообще ни на что!  
  
\- А даже если и так? – проворчал я в ответ. На самом деле, я никогда не ворчу. У моего голоса может быть только две интонации: «хладнокровно-сдержанная» и «саркастично-ухмыляющаяся». Но эта, как ни странно, не была похожа ни на ту, ни на другую.   
  
\- Прекрати это немедленно! – вскрикнула Миллисент, отодвигаясь от меня с выражением неподдельного ужаса на лице. – Ты сам на себя не похож! Ты меня просто пугаешь!  
  
Я только закатил глаза – ну, честное слово! Иногда мне так и хочется пустить в дело все те аккуратно закупоренные флакончики с запрещенными зельями, которые я сварил на всякий случай… ну, мало ли что. Но нет, только не сейчас. Сейчас я был… слишком счастлив.  
  
И в этот момент кое-что произошло. Сосед Гарри по комнате - кажется, Томас - похлопал его по плечу, и они начали что-то увлеченно обсуждать: Гарри склонился к голове Томаса и внимательно слушал, время от времени кивая. Если я был достаточно зол и еле сдерживал себя уже тогда, когда просто не мог быть рядом с Гарри, то теперь я чувствовал себя в тысячу, нет, в миллион раз хуже. Пальцы Томаса касались руки Гарри. МОЕГО Гарри!!! Хотя только я, черт возьми, имею право касаться его!  
  
Оставь. Его. Черт. Подери. В покое… Сейчас же!  
  
Я чуть было не кинулся на эту «сладкую парочку» с боевым кличем индейцев! А ведь я берег его до куда более серьезного случая. К счастью, я сумел сдержать свой порыв, вместо этого с размаху воткнув нож прямо в обеденный стол. Мои однокурсники тут же вздохнули с облегчением. Это было гораздо больше похоже на Драко Малфоя, которого все они знали.   
  
  
  
ГАРРИ.  
  
Когда я вошел в Большой зал во время завтрака и увидел Драко, то на секунду прикрыл глаза, чтобы тут же открыть их и снова встретиться с ним взглядом. Да, мне не показалось: Драко и в самом деле улыбался… по-настоящему улыбался. О, мой Бог! Это была даже не улыбка, а огромная ухмылка во все тридцать два зуба!   
  
Обычно, когда он смотрел на нас, его лицо принимало мрачное и презрительно-холодное выражение. От идеально изогнутой брови до длинных развевающихся фалд черной мантии – все в нем буквально кричало о превосходстве над нами, простыми смертными. М-м-м… очень сексуально. Но сейчас на его лице застыла сияющая и, честно говоря, довольно глуповатая улыбка. Даже серые глаза – и те улыбались. Похоже, слизеринцы были просто выбиты из колеи таким его поведением. Буллстроуд даже пыталась отодвинуться подальше, будто он был каким-то опасным хищником, приводившим ее в такой ужас, что она не могла отвести от него глаз.  
  
А ведь Драко выглядел таким… очаровательным. Да, я в курсе, что слово «очаровательный» не так уж часто употребляется, когда речь идет о Драко Малфое. Скорее, оно находится в самом низу списка возможных определений, подходящих ему, где-то на одном уровне с «обожающий маленьких детей». Но нужно было видеть его в тот момент. А-а-ах!  
  
Я уже начал было гадать, с чего это Драко мог так улыбаться, как мое внимание привлек Дин.  
  
\- Гарри, - сказал он, – могу я попросить тебя об одном очень большом одолжении?   
  
Я заинтригованно кивнул.  
  
\- Мы только-только подошли к изучению… эм-м-м... «модельной» части курса на уроках Магического Искусства…  
  
О-о-о, нет. Тут я почувствовал, как надо мною нависла рука злого рока.  
  
\- … и мне нужно сдать довольно объемный цикл картин и набросков, сделанных с натуры… Вот я и подумал… Ты не мог бы позировать мне некоторое время? – выпалил Дин.  
  
\- Что?! Почему именно я?! – он окинул меня таким многозначительный взглядом, что вопрос отпал сам собой. – А… понятно, – пробормотал я с глупым видом.   
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Гарри, перестань! – в голосе Дина зазвучали умоляющие интонации. - Я совсем не собираюсь приставать к тебе, честное слово! Просто ты идеально подходишь на роль натурщика, а я хочу успешно сдать курс.   
  
Спокойствие, только спокойствие. И почему я постоянно попадаю в такие ситуации? Честное слово, не понимаю!

 

ДРАКО.  
  
Мы с Гарри встретились тем же вечером, после ужина. Честно говоря, я нервничал. Я успел поменять свой наряд раз сто и потратил, как минимум, на десять минут больше, чем обычно, на свою прическу - почти целый час. И мне все время казалось, что я задыхаюсь – мне, черт возьми, от волнения не хватало воздуха! Это было, конечно, просто смешно. Как что-то, не включающее запрещенные заклинания и пушистых маленьких кроликов, могло вызывать у меня такое головокружение и заставлять постоянно витать в облаках? В этом не было никакого смысла!  
  
Более того, я даже пришел раньше назначенного времени. А я никогда не прихожу заранее, что бы там меня ни ожидало! Да, я отдаю дань вежливости своему отцу, не опаздывая на встречи с ним, но ни на кого другого это правило не распространяется. В конце концов, это я все время контролирую ситуацию. Но только не сейчас. Хотя Гарри, похоже, и не подозревает об этом, но именно он держит в руках все козыри. Не говоря уже обо мне. И, слава Мерлину, не только в переносном смысле.  
  
Я как раз смотрел на часы и говорил себе, что Гарри опоздал уже на тридцать восемь секунд, как за дверью послышались торопливые шаги, и он появился в дверном проеме - такой же неотразимый, как и всегда.   
  
Так, вы-ы-ыдох…  
  
Он выглядел таким же взволнованным, каким я чувствовал себя сейчас, и, увидев меня, тут же смутился и покраснел. «Привет», - тихо произнес он, застенчиво улыбаясь. Это был такой неловкий момент… и в то же время такой неуклюже милый, сентиментальный и просто замечательный! Он полностью выбил меня из колеи. Со всеми моими предыдущими любовниками (ну, на самом деле, я еще не могу назвать Гарри этим словом... тогда… «мой парень»? О, господи!... У меня что – настоящие «отношения»?!... Похоже на то… О, боже мой, подождите-подождите!) у нас бы никогда не было «просто встречи» и уж тем более мы бы не стояли, как два идиота, и не улыбались друг другу смущенно. Мы бы уже давно сорвали друг с друга одежду и… но сейчас было нечто совершенно, абсолютно другое. И, если уж быть до конца честным, это было намного, намного лучше! К счастью, я не склонен к сентиментальности и ничего подобного вслух, конечно, не сказал. Да я даже не подумал ни о чем подобном. Да ни за что. Вовсе нет.  
  
Я медленно приблизился к Гарри, осторожно приобнял его за плечи, и он тут же прижался ко мне, уютно устраиваясь в моих объятьях. Все, что произошло после, было... действительно очень мило... Ну, хорошо, черт подери, это было просто потрясающе! Вы довольны?!  
  
Единственный неприятный момент за весь вечер случился, когда я спросил Гарри, встретимся ли мы завтра. Он тут же нахмурился и покачал головой.  
  
\- Я не могу, Драко. Я пообещал одному человеку помочь кое в чем.  
  
\- Что?! – воскликнул я, прежде чем успел взять себя в руки. Должно быть, я выглядел, как полный идиот. Но, по крайней мере, как идиот со сногсшибательной внешностью – это все, что я могу сказать в свое оправдание.  
  
Гарри опять покраснел, опустил глаза и стал выводить носком ботинка узоры на полу. И снова я нашел это милым… а вовсе не заслуживающим испепеляющего взгляда, который я бы не замедлил изобразить, будь на его месте кто угодно другой. Это было настолько в стиле Гарри, что я даже добавил это в мой список самых “гарриных” моментов.  
  
\- Ну, я вроде как согласился позировать Дину… он взял курс по Магическому Искусству в этом году… - Гарри выглядел донельзя смущенным.  
  
Сказать, что я был взбешен – значит, ничего не сказать! Совершенно дикие картинки проносились в моей голове: обнаженный Гарри вальяжно развалился на кушетке, в то время как Томас, в типичной французской беретке, водит кистью по мольберту и кидает на Гарри полные вожделения взгляды, которые благосклонно принимаются его натурщиком...  
  
\- Так, а какие именно картины Томас собирается рисовать? – спросил я, все еще пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
  
Гарри с минуту озадаченно смотрел на меня.  
  
\- Ну, я не уверен… - тут он резко замолчал и уставился на меня. – О! Драко, ты же не ревнуешь или что-нибудь в этом роде, правда? – спросил он.  
  
\- Ревную? – выплюнул я. – Ревную?! Я?! С чего бы это, а?! Это просто смешно!  
  
\- Эм-м-м… у тебя глаз дергается... как тогда. Это первый признак…   
  
\- Э… ну, я…  
  
\- А еще твои руки сжаты в кулаки и ты хмуришься. Это тоже выдает тебя.   
  
Нет, вы только посмотрите на него. Почему Гарри всегда замечает то, что я не хочу ему показывать?!  
  
\- Заткнись, Поттер, - резко оборвал я. Обычно это совершенно выводит его из себя, но сейчас он, напротив, расплылся в широкой улыбке и прижался ко мне.  
  
\- Это так ми-и-ило, - проворковал он мне на ухо.  
  
О, боги. Дожили! Гарри Поттер считает меня - Драко Малфоя! - милым. Но, что еще хуже, я ничего не имею против. Что, черт возьми, происходит?! Конечно, на этот вопрос есть один очень простой ответ. Проблема в том, что я не хочу отвечать на него... Ладно, только ради вас я попытаюсь.  
  
Я влю… Нет. Ладно, еще одна попытка. Я влюбл… хм... Влюбле…  
  
Черт! У меня ничего не получается! Я просто не могу произнести это вслух! Я не могу! Ни перед вами, ни, тем более, перед ним! Давайте, я скажу это как-нибудь по-другому. Например, так: «Не будет солнечного света, когда со мною Гарри нету» - то есть, когда Гарри нет рядом, мир вокруг кажется мне серым и пасмурным. Вот видите, по крайней мере, я еще в состоянии правильно употребить слово «нету»... Тьфу, то есть слово «нет»! Меня много в чем можно обвинить, но уж точно не в том, что я неграмотен. Я ведь Малфой, в конце концов!


	13. Chapter 13

ДРАКО.  
  
С тех пор, как мы с Гарри начали... кхм... встречаться, я стал в десять раз чаще замечать всевозможные уловки, которыми пользовались все остальные, чтобы соблазнить Гарри и заполучить его в свое пользование. И по возможности обнаженного! Наверное, это потому, что сейчас я провожу с ним гораздо больше времени, чем раньше. А может теперь, когда он, наконец-таки, принадлежит мне, я просто слежу в оба глаза, чтобы никто, не дай бог, не отнял его у меня. Хотя, какова бы ни была причина, на самом деле, я мог бы совершенно не беспокоиться об этом. Ведь Гарри просто не замечает их! Никогда в своей жизни я не сталкивался с чем-либо столь же нелепым и невероятным, но это правда. Представляете, вчера я своими глазами видел, как за ним по пятам следовала толпа девчонок, а он лишь поинтересовался у них, не потеряли ли они чего. Ну, честное слово!  
  
Само собой, я сразу взял на себя роль его Главного Защитника... Ну, то есть, одного из его защитников. Как ни досадно признавать это, но, сама того не подозревая, Грейнджер давно взяла на себя те же обязательства, что и я. Конечно, не в правилах Малфоев делить с кем-то одну роль на двоих (да и вообще что-либо делить), но, после долгих размышлений, я решил не убивать ее. По крайней мере, пока.  
  
Последний грязный замысел против Гарри я разоблачил буквально сегодня утром. Я заметил, как целая стайка пуффендуйских и когтевранских девчонок сновала туда-сюда с вороватыми выраженьями на их честнейших мордашках, пряча - правда, абсолютно безуспешно - за спиной какие-то смятые свертки. Это определенно требовало более тщательного изучения, и я решил проследить за одной из этих глуповатых маленьких девчушек. Пуффендуйкой, само собой. Кто еще может не иметь вообще никакого понятия о том, что значит «действовать незаметно»?! И она привела меня прямиком к квиддичным раздевалкам. Прижавшись ухом к дверному проему, я услышал нестройный хор запыхавшихся голосов:  
  
\- Нет, не такую большую! Иначе он точно заметит ее!  
  
\- Подожди, надо наложить скрывающие чары. Где Ви? Она знает, как…  
  
\- Она расставляет стулья и лавки, ты что, забыла?  
  
\- Вы приготовили еще билеты?  
  
О, Мерлин! Что эти… ГАРРИИ!!!… собираются сделать с МОИМ Гарри?! Тут я решил, что пора заявить о своем присутствии. Я величественно выплыл перед их глазами со всей театральностью, с которой Малфои должны появляться в любом помещении. Заговорщицы замерли, где стояли, а парочка их них даже взвизгнула от страха.  
  
\- Так, так, так… Что это вы тут делаете? – произнес я тоном, от которого кровь стынет в жилах.   
  
Девчушки смотрели на меня огромными, как плошки, глазами, не в силах пошевелиться от ужаса. Одна из них даже выронила листок пергамента, который сжимала в руках, и он скользнул на пол прямо мне под ноги. Я скосил глаза вниз и прочитал:   
  
«Хотите увидеть Мальчика-Который-Выжил во ВСЕМ его великолепии?! Всего один галлеон!»  
  
ЧТОООО???!!! Люди должны были заплатить всего один галлеон?! Они что, оценивают его всего в ОДИН ГАЛЛЕОН?!  
  
Я огляделся по сторонам и, несмотря на то, что все внутри меня бурлило от ярости, был просто таки впечатлен размахом. Эти девчонки сделали одну из стен раздевалки полностью прозрачной! Они могли видеть все, что происходит за нею, но никто не мог видеть их. А самое главное, они выбрали именно ту стену, которая примыкала непосредственно к душевым... К моему великому сожалению, я не имел права убить их здесь же, не сходя с места. Вы можете себе представить, префекты больше не могут прибегать к телесным наказаниям провинившихся студентов! Даже слегка. Все равно, нет. Это было запрещено еще в 1664 году.   
  
Отец говорит, что с этого и начался развал Хогвартса, и я с ним полностью согласен. Ведь все, что я могу, это назначить каждой из них отработку, ну, максимум на месяц! И то, это так называемое «наказание» заключается лишь в уборке или чистке какого-нибудь класса без использования магии! Разве им повредило бы, если бы я попрактиковался на них в применении парочки болевых заклятий?! Или испытал на них какие-нибудь экспериментальные чары? Ну, или хотя бы заковал их в кандалы…  
  
Но я отвлекся. Я просто назначил им всем отработку у профессора Снейпа (хе- хе-хе!) и наверняка наслал бы на них еще и какое-нибудь особо скверное проклятье, чтобы впредь неповадно было, если бы не вспомнил в тот момент, что Гарри это совсем, СОВСЕМ не понравилось бы.  
  
Естественно, после всей проделанной ими подготовительной работы я не мог позволить их трудам пропасть даром! Если мне не изменяет память, у Гарри должна была состояться тренировка по квиддичу через какие-то десять минут.  
  
И у меня как раз было место в первом ряду…  
  
  
  
ГАРРИ.  
  
Симус подошел ко мне сегодня для того, чтобы, как он выразился, «обсудить нашу ситуацию». Должен признаться, я вроде как избегал его со времен нашего похода в Хогсмид. Ну ладно, хорошо! Если уж быть совсем честным, то каждый раз, едва завидев его, я чуть ли не подпрыгивал в воздух, восклицал что-то вроде «ой, черт!» и исчезал в противоположном направлении.  
  
А что вы хотите, он ведь пытался ЛАПАТЬ МЕНЯ! Более того, лапать меня при всех!!!  
  
Но сейчас, как это ни странно, Симус ведет себя, словно… словно он совсем не Симус. Он больше не пытается зажать меня в каком-нибудь углу и потискать. И даже не комментирует во всеуслышание мою внешность. Но самое странное то, что ни с кем другим он тоже больше не флиртует! Понимаете, о чем я? Это же просто неслыханно! Беспрестанно флиртующий Симус – это неотъемлемая часть Хогвартса. Он ведь всегда кому-то строит глазки - так было всегда. И до недавнего времени казалось, что так будет и впредь. Он кокетничал с семикурсниками, которые хоть и демонстративно закатывали глаза в ответ, в душе были весьма польщены его вниманием. Он кокетничал с первогодками, заставляя бедолаг нещадно краснеть, не зная, куда себя девать. Он кокетничал с преподавательским составом. Он даже строил глазки Снейпу, несмотря на то, что профессор сразу отправлял его за это на отработку. Просто в этом весь Симус.  
  
Только вот в последнее время он не делает ничего из вышеперечисленного. Напротив, он ведет себя чрезвычайно тихо и незаметно, изредка бросая на меня долгие внимательные взгляды. Это уже начинает пугать окружающих. Поэтому, когда он бесшумно подошел ко мне (и даже не выпрыгнул у меня из-за спины с громким воплем, как обычно любит это делать), я просто не знал, чего от него ждать.  
  
\- Гарри, - прошептал он мне на ухо, перегнувшись через спинку кресла. – Мы можем поговорить?  
  
От неожиданности я подпрыгнул чуть ли не на метр в воздух и едва не столкнулся с ним лбами. Ну, по крайней мере, я не взвизгнул от испуга, и на том спасибо.  
  
\- Э-э-э… о чем это? – выдавил я из себя.  
  
Он окинул меня многозначительным взглядом, прежде чем произнести со своей обычной ухмылочкой:  
  
\- О тебе, конечно же.  
  
Ой, черт…  
  
Мы уединились в дальнем уголке общей гостиной. То, что мне не пришлось беседовать с ним наедине, немного успокаивало. Потому что никогда не знаешь, что он может выкинуть в следующий момент. Но стоило мне посмотреть ему в лицо, как я понял, что, возможно, впервые в жизни у него и в мыслях не было набрасываться на меня. Более того, он выглядел каким-то потерянным и явно нервничал.  
  
Симус? Нервничал? Хм!  
  
\- В общем… Гарри, - начал Симус тоном, который ничем не напоминал его обычную самоуверенную манеру обращения. – Ты уже думал о том, что произошло в Хогсмиде на выходных?  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду то, что ты… лапал меня? – спустя какое-то время пробормотал я, немного сбитый с толку его вопросом.  
  
\- Э-э-э, нет, я о самом свидании, - смущенно ответил Симус.  
  
\- О. О! – воскликнул я и густо покраснел. Это же надо так оплошать! Естественно, он имел в виду свидание. Даже Симус не стал бы затевать разговор только затем, чтобы обсудить свои приставания. Какой же я идиот!   
  
\- Эмм… - многозначительно произнес я.  
  
\- Если тебе нужно еще время, чтобы все обдумать… - продолжил Симус, и тут я выпалил, перебивая его на полуслове:  
  
\- Понимаешь, Симус… явродекакужевстречаюсьсоднимчеловеком, - протараторил я на одном дыхании.  
  
Симус ничего не ответил.  
  
\- Мне, правда, жаль, - торопливо продолжил я. – Я должен был сказать тебе! Я вел себя, как последний идиот - мне не стоило позволять тебе думать, что… Я должен был…  
  
\- Гарри... ГАРРИ! – перебил он меня. – Не беспокойся об этом. Мы же никогда не были парой или что-то в этом духе. Все в порядке. Так с кем ты встречаешься?  
  
\- Это… это секрет, - пробормотал я.  
  
\- Оу, ладно, Гарри, я не буду выпытывать, - произнес он, пододвигаясь ближе ко мне. – Ты просто помни, что если тебе нужно будет поплакаться на чьем-нибудь плече, или … или тебе просто захочется немного развлечься… это вовсе не будет выглядеть так, будто ты ИСПОЛЬЗУЕШЬ меня в своих целях.. напротив, я совсем не против того, чтобы ты воспользовался мной… так что если тебе что-то понадобится…  
  
\- СИМУС!!! Убери свою руку с моей ноги!!!  
  
Похоже, Симус не так уж сильно изменился, как мне казалось. Скорее, он вообще не изменился. Но что вы хотите, Симус - это же Симус.  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
Сегодня у Гарри был первый сеанс позирования для этого полукровки Томаса. И плевать, что там Гарри говорит мне об этом! Все это не имеет ВООБЩЕ никакого отношения к искусству. Этот Томас… пусть за все время нашего обучения мы не сказали друг другу и пары слов, но я просто УВЕРЕН, что он гребаный извращенец! И если он думает, что сможет наложить свои липкие ручонки (которые наверняка перепачканы во всей этой противной масляной краске, фу, как вульгарно!) на МОЕГО Гарри, то он даже не представляет, что его ждет в ближайшем будущем!

 

ГАРРИ.  
  
У меня сегодня был первый сеанс позирования у Дина. И я очень нервничал. Всем прекрасно известно, что я никакой не профессиональный натурщик или модель, или еще что-то в этом роде, и я катастрофически боялся взять и все испортить... А самое главное, я УЖАСНО боялся, что мне придется раздеться! Даже несмотря на то, что Дин, который спит со мной в одной комнате, наверняка уже видел меня без одежды тысячу раз. Но сейчас же он будет не просто видеть меня, а РАССМАТРИВАТЬ…  
  
Агрррх!   
  
На самом деле, все оказалось не так уж и плохо. Было даже забавно. Дин прекрасно видел, что я нервничаю, и пытался отвлечь меня, рассказывая всякие забавные случаи, которые происходили у них на уроках Искусства, и о том, как неприкрыто завидовали ему все остальные ребята, когда узнали, что Дин будет рисовать именно меня. Скорее всего, он сам же на месте и придумал все эти истории, но благодаря его болтовне я смог немного расслабиться. А еще я был просто счастлив, что он намеревался запечатлеть лишь мое лицо и голову, хотя и с тысячи разных ракурсов - и спустя пару-тройку часов мы уже закончили.  
  
Однако самое интересное началось, когда я вышел из класса…  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
Я неторопливо прогуливался... эм-м-м... точнее, прятался в темном углу коридора, когда Гарри наконец вышел из класса, где позировал этому «художнику» Дину. Тут же на его лице появилось очаровательно-изумленное выражение, и он направился прямиком ко мне.  
  
\- Драко, что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он.  
  
Черт!!! Я был уверен, что Гарри не заметит меня! Как он разгадал мою потрясающую маскировочную тактику?  
  
\- Э-э-э… - начал было я, но, если честно, мне нечего было сказать.   
  
\- Ты что... следил за мной?! – Гарри предпринял еще одну попытку, удивленно приподнимая брови.  
  
Что ж, теперь у меня было только два выхода. Я мог собраться с духом и признать это, а тем самым признать и то, что я ревновал. Или же я мог изобразить полнейшее равнодушие. Стоит ли говорить, какой вариант я выбрал? В конце концов, я все еще Малфой.  
  
\- Конечно же, нет, Поттер, - протянул я. – Просто прогуливался неподалеку. Я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что по чистой случайности оказался здесь.   
  
Глаза Гарри блеснули.  
  
\- И прежде, чем ты что-то еще себе напридумываешь, - торопливо продолжил я, - хочу сказать, что меня совершенно не волнует то, что на протяжении нескольких часов ты был наедине с другим парнем, возможно, голый, в то время как я…  
  
Тут Гарри расхохотался.  
  
\- Боже мой, твой глаз снова дергается! С ним опять что-то не так? Я думаю, тебе надо сходить к мадам Помфри. И успокойся – нет, я не был голым, и так же НЕТ, Дин, как я и говорил тебе, вовсе не пытался ко мне клеиться. Он только рисовал меня для своего проекта по Колдоискусству. Ну что, полегчало?  
  
Гм. Глупый Поттер. И все же… он смеялся! И я был так близко от него, и… аааах… Наверное, я даже мог попытаться проигнорировать тот факт, что он смеялся НАДО МНОЙ. Но только сейчас. И это вовсе не значило, что я поддаюсь его влиянию и становлюсь СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЬНЕЙ, ничего подобного!  
  
Великий Салазар, эта мысль будет посещать меня бессонными ночами. Ну и еще образ одного известного вам парня... вне всяких сомнений…  
  
Ааах…


	14. Chapter 14

ДРАКО.  
  
Черт подери, что же мне делать? Я все время его ревную! Да, я знаю, что это просто смешно. Со всеми своими предыдущими любовниками я никогда особо об этом не беспокоился. Конечно, я не хотел, чтобы они мне изменяли, но это было больше делом чести, нежели связано с какими-то настоящими чувствами. И, если уж быть совсем откровенным, кто в здравом уме стал бы изменять Самому Совершенству?! Вот именно.   
  
Но… вы же видели, Гарри, да? И вы можете себе представить, КАК он сам выглядит, КАКОЙ он красивый, потрясающий, идеальный и просто великолепный! На самом деле, он ни разу не дал мне ни одной причины сомневаться в его верности, но это не имеет абсолютно никакого значения. Я бы уже должен привыкнуть к тому, что окружающие постоянно заигрывают с ним, а он, в свою очередь, даже не отдает себе в этом отчета… Но каждый раз, когда я становлюсь свидетелем подобной сцены, в моей голове словно что-то щелкает, и меня просто переклинивает! Романтические песенки тут же замолкают, птички перестают щебетать, и вместо желания пробежаться по цветочному лугу, улыбаясь от счастья во весь рот, мне хочется кого-нибудь убить. УБИТЬ!!!... Но Гарри находит все это ужасно милым. Его почему-то только забавляет мое недовольное ворчание, и он хохочет во весь голос, когда замечает, как мой глаз снова начинает дергаться. Самое странное, что все это меня ни капли не волнует. Что со мной произошло?  
  
И все же, в последнее время я все чаще задумываюсь о несколько иных вещах... Меня мучают совсем другие вопросы. Например, о нашем будущем, о том, что нам делать дальше с нашими отношениями. Подумайте сами: мы с Гарри встречаемся уже три недели. Если быть точным, две недели, пять дней, три часа и… ну, не то чтобы я считал или что-нибудь в этом роде! Итак, три недели. И… и при всем моем нежелании выставить свое умение соблазнять в таком невыгодном свете, мы с ним все еще не сделали… Этого.   
  
Никогда прежде я не ждал так долго, пока кто-то будет… готов. Обычно, если парень не сдавался сразу же, он просто переставал быть мне интересен. У меня нет уймы времени на дурацкие цветочки и идиотские ужины при свечах! За кого вы меня принимаете, за гриффиндорца, что ли?! Более того, когда они все же сдавались (и уже поверьте мне на слово, сдавались ВСЕ!), с радостью или неохотно, я тут же терял к ним интерес. Но с Гарри… как бы мне ни было стыдно признаваться в этом, но я просто хочу быть с ним так долго, насколько это возможно, независимо от наличия секса. Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, срочно передайте мне пакетик - эти мысли уже вызывают у меня приступ тошноты - но я хочу, чтобы у нас с Гарри все было... правильно.   
  
… что тут же приводит нас к вопросу номер два. Тот ли я человек, который может претендовать на то, чтобы сделать Гарри действительно счастливым? Будем мыслить здраво: я слизеринец. В глазах окружающих, я его враг. Мой отец - Пожиратель смерти. Мы в самом разгаре войны. А я каждый день встречаюсь с Гарри Поттером, чтобы прикоснуться к его рукам, прижать его к себе в укромном уголке и наговорить ему кучу сентиментальных нежностей. И, Мерлин свидетель, КАК мне все это нравится, и КАК я не хочу, чтобы это когда-нибудь закончилось! Но когда мы перейдем в, так сказать, горизонтальную плоскость отношений… вдруг я сделаю что-то не так? Что, если ему совсем-совсем не понравится?… О, черт.  
  
На самом деле, умом я понимаю, что Гарри не любит меня. Я нравлюсь ему по какой-то непостижимой причине, и по какой - мне еще только предстоит понять. Но, увы, это все, что он ко мне чувствует. Если уж быть до конца честным, я понимаю, что должен отпустить его, должен дать ему возможность найти себе какого-нибудь идиота-гриффиндорца, который будет действительно - меня бросает в дрожь при этой мысли - мил и нежен с ним. Но стоит мне только представить рядом с Гарри кого-то другого, как мой глаз моментально начинает дергаться. И во мне просыпается дикая жажда крови. КРОВИ!!!  
  
В общем, я не могу сделать этого. Но сколько еще продлятся наши отношения, прежде чем он сам захочет отпустить меня?  
  
  
  
ГАРРИ.  
  
Не поймите меня неправильно, я очень уважаю профессора Смелдон и все такое. Она всегда очень мила со мной, да и к тому же хороший преподаватель. Но… как бы это сказать… она, ко всему прочему, еще и немножко… странная. Я, конечно, не в курсе того, что сейчас является последним писком женской магической моды, но готов поклясться, что ни на ком еще не видел таких коротких мантий, какие носит она. Вот сейчас, к примеру, она сидит за своим столом, положив ногу на ногу, и край ее одеяния задран просто неприлично высоко! А эти обтягивающие ногу, словно вторая кожа, сапоги на непомерно высоких каблуках? Не уверен, что это лучший выбор обуви для работы в классе - они кажутся, как минимум, очень неудобными! А потом ее мантия вдруг задирается еще выше, и я вижу края ее чулок… и подвязки… О!!! Упс, отвернись немедленно, Гарри Поттер… не смей пялиться на нее… отвернись СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!  
  
\- Гарри, - чуть насмешливо произнесла она. - Гарри-Гарри…  
  
Почему-то перед моими глазами тут же встало лицо Локхарта.  
  
\- Да, профессор, - отозвался я, и, кажется, мой голос звучал несколько нервозно. – Что-то не так?  
  
Она улыбается.  
  
\- О нет, Гарри, дорогой… в том, что ты чувствуешь, нет ничего неправильного.  
  
Что?! Она окидывает меня оценивающим взглядом? Да какого черта?!  
  
\- Вот твое эссе, - говорит она, протягивая мне свиток.   
  
Ах, ну да. Эссе было написано на следующий день после того, как Драко впервые поцеловал меня, а потом стал отчаянно все отрицать, так что, понятное дело, это была явно не лучшая из моих работ. Смелдон накрыла ладонью мою руку, и я невольно отметил, что у нее невероятно длинные ногти кроваво-красного цвета. Хм… Все вместе это вызывало странные ощущения…  
  
\- Гарри, - произнесла она с все той же странной улыбкой на губах. – Я знаю, что ты… хороший мальчик. И что ты очень… хорош в ЗОТИ. И я вовсе не ждала от тебя ничего подобного, ты же понимаешь? Ты был таким… негодником в последнее время, не правда ли, Гарри?  
  
\- Эээ… наверное, - пробормотал я.   
  
Мне не совсем понравился ее выбор слов, но я понимал, что она имеет в виду. Тогда для меня действительно было не самое простое время.   
  
Она наклонила голову чуть вбок и продолжила.  
  
\- Но я знаю, что ты очень… стойкий мальчик, Гарри. Все, что тебе нужно, это применять свою… выносливость… там, где это действительно нужно. Мне совсем не хотелось бы… наказывать тебя, Гарри.  
  
Тут профессор Смелдон протянула мне злосчастное эссе, и я торопливо схватил его. Но она не отпускала свою сторону пергамента… и стоило ей еще слегка податься вперед, как я тут же резко отпрянул от нее. Та-а-ак... это мне только кажется, или здесь на самом деле происходит что-то странное?  
  
\- Эмм… спасибо, профессор, - выпалил я, вырвав, наконец, из ее цепких пальцев свиток, и попятился к дверям. - Мне, правда, очень стыдно. И я постараюсь, чтобы моя выносливость… тьфу, я хочу сказать, моя работа была лучше в следующий раз. Честное слово. Эмм… до свидания, профессор!  
  
Она все еще усмехалась, когда я выскочил за дверь.  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
Я прогуливался по коридору (а вовсе не искал Гарри, как вы могли подумать!), когда навстречу мне вывалилась толпа гриффиндорцев.  
  
\- Что? Профессор Смелдон оставила Гарри после уроков? Вот счастливчик!  
  
\- Ну, если уж кому и повезло, так это ей. Ты видел выражение ее лица? Словно она хотела…  
  
Что?!!!!! Неееееееееееет! Смерть ей немедленная и мучительная! СМЕРТЬ!!!  
  
Я тут же кинулся по направлению к классу ЗОТИ, но, когда я появился в дверях, в классе не было уже ни Гарри, ни профессора Смелдон.   
  
  
  
ГАРРИ.  
  
Вчера вечером Драко так и не пришел в условленное место. Я ждал его больше часа, однако он так и не появился. Понятия не имею, что случилось, но меня все это ужасно расстроило. Может, я что-то сделал не так? Ведь он всегда приходил, более того, приходил раньше меня. Что случилось? Мне просто необходимо увидеть его...

 

ДРАКО.  
  
Когда я вышел из душа, меня ждал большой сюрприз - в своей спальне я обнаружил Гарри, сидящего по-турецки на моей кровати и листающего мою домашнюю работу по ЗОТИ.  
  
\- Эй! - окликнул его я. А что мне еще оставалось делать?  
  
\- Не думаю, что твой ответ на третий вопрос верен, - произнес Гарри, не поднимая головы. – Если бы ты…  
  
Тут он, наконец, оторвался от свитка и скользнул взглядом по моей фигуре. И, конечно, тут же смутился и покраснел до самых кончиков ушей. Что ж, на мне было только полотенце, так что я вовсе не был удивлен его реакцией. Спустя минуту он сообразил, что пялится на меня уже черт знает сколько времени, покраснел еще сильнее и, выдавив из себя еле слышное «о, извини», быстро отвел взгляд в сторону. Именно в этот момент проклятые птички и скрипочки решили вновь заявить о себе, и я растекся умиленной лужицей.   
  
\- Гарри… что ты тут делаешь? - произнес я, надеясь, что мой голос звучит достаточно безразлично, незаинтересованно и без всяких тревожных ноток.  
  
\- Ну... ты не пришел вчера, и я…  
  
Гарри пытался подобрать нужные слова, при этом изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на меня так уж явно. Он вообще избегал смотреть куда-либо, где его взгляд мог натолкнуться на мой обнаженный торс, руки или ноги. Он прилагал для этого столько усилий, что это было просто смешно. Мы встречаемся уже целую вечность, а он до сих пор стесняется даже такой малости! Ну, в самом деле!  
  
И вдруг я с ужасом осознал, что сейчас Гарри у меня в гостях в первый раз, а моя комната в сплошном беспорядке! По всему полу и на кровати валялись какие-то вещи, по столу были разбросаны бумаги, и во всем этом не прослеживалось вообще никакой системы. Но все это казалось абсолютной ерундой по сравнению с тем, что мои свитки и пергаменты, против обыкновения, не лежали аккуратной стопочкой на краю стола, а были беспорядочно свалены в кучу. Я постарался незаметно пододвинуться так, чтобы большей части этого кошмара не было видно, прежде чем со всем пылом наврать Гарри, что я просто был очень сильно занят вчера и, конечно же, не решил продинамить его в порыве ревности, ничего подобного! Гарри все еще не поднимал глаз от моих ступней, и я, наконец, решил сжалиться над ним и надеть мантию. Однако, пока я одевался, произошло кое-что непредвиденное.  
  
Возможно вы еще не в курсе, но Гарри Поттер чрезвычайно любопытен. О да! Очень-очень любопытен! И всегда сует свой нос туда, куда его совать не следует! Поэтому меня нисколько не удивляет, что каждый год он умудряется расстроить очередной хитроумный план Темного Лорда. Вот и сейчас, стоило мне отвернуться на какую-то долю секунды, как он уже разворошил мои тетрадки и выудил из всей беспорядочной кучи бумаг тот самый клочок пергамента, который меньше всего предназначался для его глаз. Когда я обернулся, Гарри уже читал записку с выражением чрезвычайного удивления на лице.  
  
\- Что это такое? «Меня зовут Драко Малфой. Мне никто не нужен. И все эти звуки – только у меня в голове», - зачитал он вслух.  
  
\- Черт! - вырвалось у меня непроизвольно, и, в попытке выхватить злосчастный листок бумаги из рук Гарри, я промахнулся и повалился на кровать. Гарри же продолжал держать в руках свидетельство моего позора. Да, дамы и господа, мне ведь пришлось записать свою мантру на бумаге!  
  
\- Отдай мне это немедленно, – выдавил я сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
\- Но что это? Давай же, объясни мне, - произнес Гарри, все еще держа листок так, чтобы я не мог до него дотянуться.  
  
Господи! Можно ли было попасть в еще более затруднительное положение?! Я почти чувствовал, как мое лицо вспыхнуло от унижения.  
  
\- Это моя мантра, - с раздражением ответил я.  
  
\- Твоя мант…? Но зачем она тебе нужна? И о каких звуках идет речь?  
  
Я откинулся на кровать и спрятал лицо за подушкой.  
  
\- О… песнях-у-меня-в-голове-и-всем-в-этом-роде, - еле смог выдавить я.   
  
\- О песнях? – переспросил Гарри, силясь понять, что же я имею в виду. – И всем в этом роде?  
  
Между нами повисла тишина. Спустя минуту Гарри заговорил с прояснившимся лицом:  
  
\- Подожди… это, случайно, не связано с твоими постоянными дерганиями и притоптыванием? – в его голосе забрезжило понимание. – Или с тем, как ты бился головой об стенку?  
  
\- НЕТ!!! – взвыл я, резко вскакивая с кровати.  
  
\- Да! – победоносно закричал Гарри.  
  
\- Ничего подобного! – завизжал я. – В любом случае, это все твоя вина! Это ты заставляешь меня притоптывать!  
  
Гарри застыл с раскрытым ртом.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что слышал звуки песен и все такое из-за… потому что я был рядом? –он произнес это так медленно, словно сам себе не верил.  
  
\- О Боги, - пробормотал я. В чашу моего унижения упала последняя капля. Я закрыл лицо руками.  
  
Однако мое смущение тут же исчезло, стоило Гарри убрать мои руки от лица, прошептать «Драко, как же это мииило!» и начать покрывать все мое лицо поцелуями. Спустя какое-то время он отпустил меня и отступил назад, и мы окинули друг друга серьезными взглядами, полностью осознавая всю торжественность момента.  
  
\- Драко… ты хочешь… ты…? – тут Гарри залился румянцем, но собрал все свое мужество и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.  
  
И тогда я выдал что-то чудовищно сентиментальное и чисто гриффиндорское... вроде «Ты уверен?», и, получив в ответ кивок, торопливо наложил на дверь сложные запирающие чары. Я определенно не хотел, чтобы кто-то помешал нам во время... Этого. Когда мы снова опустились на кровать, я с удивлением обнаружил, что у меня трясутся руки. Я ужасно нервничал. Более того, я был чертовски напуган тем, что мне предстояло сделать.  
  
Черт подери…


	15. Chapter 15

ДРАКО.  
  
На следующее утро, когда Гарри проснулся, его уже ждал красиво сервированный поднос с вкусным завтраком (разумеется, я приготовил все собственными руками). В тонкой изящной вазе из дорогого хрусталя стояла прекрасная свежая роза с еще невысохшими капельками росы на нежных лепестках, и ее сочный алый цвет в сочетании с зеленью хрупкого стебля с шипами символизировали идеальное слияние наших Домов, произошедшее этой незабываемой ночью. Как только Гарри открыл глаза - насыщенного зеленого, такого совершенного изумрудного цвета! - его взгляд тут же упал на меня, и на его губах засияла совершенно счастливая влюбленная улыбка. О, я не солгу, если скажу, что в этот момент он был похож на падшего ангела!  
  
\- Доброе утро, любовь моя, - пропел я, опустив поднос на кровать, и потянулся к нему за сладким и тягучим, как патока, поцелуем, который Гарри с готовностью мне подарил. Когда я, наконец, оторвался от его губ и присел рядом на кровати, он тут же скосил глаза на поднос.  
  
\- О, Драко! - воскликнул он, и в его глазах даже заблестели слезы счастья. - Ты! Ты принес мне завтрак в постель! Еще никто никогда не делал этого для меня!  
  
\- А следовало бы, - заметил я, с любовью вглядываясь в глаза цвета лесной листвы. - Ты само совершенство: и твое тело, и твоя душа… Ты заслуживаешь только самого лучшего, и я хочу дать тебе все это!  
  
\- Драко, я должен сказать тебе кое-что…  
  
\- Да, счастье мое?  
  
\- Драко, я… Я люблю тебя.  
  
Мне вдруг стало тяжело дышать, и на глаза мгновенно навернулись слезы умиления.  
  
\- Гарри, это правда? Потому что я уже давно отчаянно и безнадежно влюблен в тебя! Я хочу быть с тобой до конца моих дней! Твое имя высечено в моем сердце навсегда!  
  
\- О, Драко! Я люблю тебя! И никогда тебя не оставлю! Давай соединим наши судьбы, и пусть наши души станут единым целым!  
  
\- Ничего на свете я не желаю больше, чем этого, любовь моя!  
  
\- Но, Драко… - Гарри помрачнел, в печали все такой же прекрасный, как и всегда. - Что нам делать с твоим отцом? Он так жесток…  
  
\- Любимый, поверь, я никогда не перейду на Темную сторону! Я пойду против всех и вся - даже против своей собственной натуры - и полностью изменю самого себя ради того, чтобы быть с тобой, только с тобой, мое счастье! Я обещаю, что извинюсь перед Роном и Гермионой за все свои отвратительные выходки последних шести лет и буду молить их о прощении!  
  
Гарри восторженно вздохнул и кинулся ко мне в благодарно принявшие его объятья. А в это время несколько десятков маленьких пушистых кроликов окружили наше ложе, умилительно морща свои розовые носики…  
  
  
АААААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Меня подкинуло на кровати, и сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, со скоростью, наверное, этак тысячу ударов в минуту. Господи, какой ужасный, КОШМАРНЫЙ сон! Цветы! Любовные соглашения! Падшие ангелы! МАЛЕНЬКИЕ ПУШИСТЫЕ КРОЛИКИ!!! Святой Иисусе, откуда, черт возьми, вообще могло взяться в моей голове это бредовое видéние?! Оно было похоже на самый отвратительный, низкопробный, дешевый любовный романчик, который только можно себе представить!  
  
Я невольно вздрогнул и весь похолодел, только сейчас осознав, что кое-что действительно было не в порядке… совершенно не в порядке. Кто-то еще был в моей кровати и спал, свернувшись калачиком у меня под боком. Я очень медленно повернул голову и замер, когда мой взгляд остановился на Поттере.  
  
Гарри Поттер. В моей кровати. Голый – в моей кровати. Голый, в моей кровати, с растрепанными волосами, тихо посапывающий, удобно уткнувшись носом в подушку. И тут воспоминания потоком обрушились на меня. Гарри! Появился в моей комнате! Мантра! Поцелуи! И… и все, что последовало за ними!  
  
Я снова почувствовал себя до неприличия счастливым, и это чувство не покинуло меня даже после того, как я заметил, что во сне Гарри совершенно по-детски пускает пузыри на мою подушку. На мою дорогущую, сшитую на заказ подушку, не забывайте об этом! Но при этом он выглядел так очаровательно…  
  
И тут внезапная мысль привела меня в состояние ступора: что я должен теперь делать?! Я еще ни разу не просыпался с кем-то в одной постели! Каждый из моих предыдущих опытов происходил в суматохе, в пустых классах, или же с людьми, с которыми мне совершенно определенно не хотелось нежничать по утрам (не то чтобы я хотел последовать примеру Гарри и, свернувшись калачиком, уткнуться носом между его лопаток или что-то в этом роде… ничего подобного!). Но ведь сейчас передо мной был Гарри, а не кто-то еще. И это был его первый раз. Как там полагается поступать в подобных ситуациях? Должен ли я вести себя до отвращения сентиментально, как в моем кошмарном сне, и… ПРИЗНАВАТЬСЯ В СВОИХ ЧУВСТВАХ?! Я еще не был готов сделать это…  
  
В этот момент я осознал, что мы все еще находимся в слизеринских комнатах. Было уже одиннадцать часов вечера, и, хотя дверь была надежно заперта, а мои однокурсники остерегались связываться с заклятиями, наложенными мною лично, все же… кто угодно мог взять и войти комнату в любое мгновение. О чем я, вообще, ДУМАЛ?! Вот только дело в том, что я не думал… Я был так поглощен появлением Гарри и всем этим происшествием с Гарри-предлагающим-мне-себя, что по пути просто-напросто растерял все свои мозги. И это пугало меня.  
  
…Но, черт возьми, как Гарри умудряется выглядеть так мило, продолжая пускать слюни на мою подушку?!  
  
Очень-очень осторожно я выскользнул из его объятий и нашарил в темноте свою одежду. Кое-как натянув ее, я встал с кровати и взглянул на спящего Гарри с высоты своего роста. Я больше не мог здесь оставаться, несмотря на то, что это была МОЯ комната. Ведь когда Гарри проснется, он, конечно, потребует от меня заверений в том, что… черт, я просто ЗНАЛ, что он сделает это. Вот только ЧТО я должен был ответить ему? Что я никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал ни к кому ничего подобного? Малфой не может признаться в таких вещах, вы же знаете! Даже если в действительности все так и есть. А Гарри… он поймет, почему я не остался. Почему я НЕ МОГ остаться. С этими мыслями я выскользнул из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

* * *

Мы увиделись с Гарри лишь на следующий день. Когда я встретился с ним глазами, все внутри меня затрепетало, сердце наполнилось дурными предчувствиями, а желудок совершил дикий кульбит и упал вниз. Было уже одиннадцать часов дня. Прошлой ночью я так и не вернулся в комнату и лишь к пяти часам утра решился удостовериться, что Гарри там не было - к моему огромному облегчению, он действительно уже ушел. Потом я пропустил завтрак, потому что… ну, я же слизеринец! Не в моих привычках затевать выяснения отношений, если мне нечего сказать в свое оправдание. Но потом Гарри все-таки удалось загнать меня в угол. И он явно был просто вне себя от ярости: его глаза неистово сверкали, полыхая огнем.  
  
\- Гарри, - сказал я, неловко поводя плечами. - Как ты, м-м-м, поживаешь?  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты взял и оставил меня там одного! - яростно прошипел Гарри, делая шаг вперед и резко хватая меня за ворот мантии. - Я проснулся, а тебя не было! А ведь ты знал, что я еще НИКОГДА… ничего подобного… Мне пришлось самому выбираться оттуда, и мне еще повезло, что у меня с собой была мантия-невидимка! Как ты мог так поступить со мной? Как ты, черт возьми, мог?!  
  
А я просто стоял и не знал, что ему ответить. Может, потому что у меня действительно не было оправданий. Если бы это был не Гарри, а кто угодно другой… Я бы придумал что-нибудь: рассказал бы какую-нибудь байку или просто послал куда подальше. Но это был Гарри.  
  
\- Никогда не думал, что ты можешь быть таким жестоким! - продолжал Гарри дрожащим голосом. - Я думал, ты не такой. Я думал, что действительно что-то значу для тебя. А ты ничем не отличаешься от остальных, тебе от меня было нужно лишь одно! Ну, давай же, скажи, что я ошибаюсь!  
  
Я смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот от шока. Что я мог сказать? Мне бы пришлось либо рассказать ему правду и, тем самым, потерять все свои преимущества и перестать контролировать ситуацию, либо… либо потерять самого Гарри.  
  
\- Эээ… - начал было я, но не смог выдавить больше ни звука.  
  
\- Я так и думал, - прошептал Гарри, отступив на шаг назад. В его глазах блестели еле сдерживаемые слезы. – Ты чертов ублюдок. Просто… оставь меня в покое!   
  
Он быстро отвернулся, и уже в следующее мгновение я остался один.  
  
  
…У нас бы все равно ничего не получилось. Золотой Мальчик Гриффиндора и Будущий Пожиратель Смерти? Мы… мы просто слишком разные. И нам обоим будет только лучше теперь. И вовсе он мне не нужен. Он вынуждал меня совершать глупые поступки. Из-за него я постоянно терял над собой контроль. То, что я к нему чувствовал… все это было в корне неправильно, неверно, я не должен был чувствовать ничего подобного.   
  
Даже если это делало меня счастливым.


	16. Chapter 16

ГЕРМИОНА.  
  
Я как раз собиралась засесть в гостиной факультета за легкое чтение после занятий – проштудировать увесистый томик «Сохранение магических свойств минералов при трансфигурации», – когда в зал ворвался Рон с совершенно перекошенным лицом и кинулся прямиком ко мне.  
  
\- Миона, – пробормотал он, заикаясь. – Нам нужна твоя помощь! Гарри совсем не в себе… он ПЛАЧЕТ! Нам срочно нужна девчонка!  
  
Заслышав такие новости, я даже не позаботилась о том, чтобы аккуратно закрыть книгу – так, чтобы не повредить корешок - просто отшвырнула ее в сторону и помчалась в спальню мальчиков. Соседи Гарри по комнате бестолково толпились в дверях с выражением крайнего недоумения и даже ужаса на лицах – обычное поведение мальчишек, когда они понятия не имеют, как себя вести в той или иной ситуации. Только Симус сидел на кровати Гарри и поглаживал того по спине в тщетной попытке успокоить. Сам Гарри лежал, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и отчаянно всхлипывал.  
  
\- Гарри! – воскликнула я, едва вбежав в комнату и задыхаясь от быстрого бега. - Что… что случилось?!  
  
\- Он весь день был сам не свой, - зашептал Дин мне на ухо. – А потом мы поднялись в спальню, и Рон спросил у него, что не так, и Гарри… он вдруг ни с того ни с сего… разрыдался.  
  
Я окинула Рона хмурым взглядом.  
  
\- Хэй, откуда я мог знать, что он вдруг… ну, ты видишь, – промямлил Рон, покрывшись красными пятнами, и, в попытке реабилитироваться, позвал Гарри дрожащим голосом: - М-м-м… Гарри, дружище, ты в порядке, да?  
  
Пффф! МАЛЬЧИШКИ. Честное слово.   
  
Я подошла к Гарри и осторожно присела на край кровати.  
  
\- Гарри, - тихо позвала я. - Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
Несколько минут Гарри просто молчал, потом икнул, и до меня донесся его приглушенный голос:  
  
\- Сначала пусть они уйдут.  
  
Дин, Невилл и Рон, несмотря на все свое беспокойство, явно были рады избавиться от обязанности кого-то утешать. Они гуськом спустились вниз по лестнице и тихо закрыли за собой дверь. Симус, однако, даже не пошевелился. Мы смерили друг друга Многозначительными Убийственными Взглядами.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Миона, - произнес Гарри, усаживаясь на кровати, и набрал полную грудь воздуха. – Он может остаться, если хочет.  
  
\- Гарри, - снова попыталась я, - пожалуйста, скажи мне… нам… что случилось? Это снова твой шрам?  
  
Гарри в ответ шмыгнул носом.  
  
\- Нет, не в этом дело… Просто… Дело в том, что… Я встречался кое с кем… Уже несколько недель.  
  
\- Что?! – вырвалось у меня. – Ты ни словом об этом не обмолвился!  
  
\- Я знаю. Но… это уже неважно. Все дело в том, что вчера ночью мы… ну, вы понимаете… - тут Гарри покраснел как помидор и смущенно замолчал.  
  
\- Да? – подбодрил его Симус, всем своим видом выражая крайнюю степень заинтересованности. Я кинула в его сторону еще один Многозначительный Убийственный Взгляд. Впрочем, безрезультатно.   
  
\- И… и… господи, это так стыдно… и просто ужасно… но когда я проснулся, его уже не было в кровати. Он просто взял и ушел! А я действительно был уверен, что нравлюсь ему! Но, похоже, все, чего он хотел все это время - это просто затащить меня в постель. Я чувствую себя таким идиотом. Я так хотел, чтобы… чтобы это стало чем-то особенным для меня. Но все, что я чувствую теперь - это то, что меня просто использовали.  
  
Теперь наши с Симусом Многозначительные Убийственные Взгляды были направлены уже не друг на друга, а на этого неизвестного парня, который посмел так обидеть нашего Гарри.  
  
\- Ничтожество, - прошипели мы в унисон.  
  
Гарри обеспокоенно посмотрел на нас. Что ж, мы действительно выглядели так, словно прямо сейчас отправимся и вытрясем из того ублюдка его жалкую душонку.  
  
\- Простите, - прошептал Гарри. – Я, наверное, кажусь полным кретином…  
  
\- Ничего подобного, Гарри! – с чувством произнесла я, и Симус согласно кивнул. – Это не твоя вина.  
  
\- И, знаешь, Гарри, - задумчиво добавил Симус. – По крайней мере… по крайней мере, теперь ты уже больше не девственник!  
  
Я уже собиралась хорошенько треснуть Симуса за эту его совершенно бестактную реплику, которая точно должна была расстроить Гарри еще больше. Но тут на лице Гарри появилось невероятно изумленное выражение. С минуту он просто смотрел на Симуса, а потом с его губ сорвался смешок.  
  
\- Похоже на то, - проговорил он. – Спасибо, Симус… - тут его смех снова перешел в сдавленное всхлипывание, но ему явно стало немного легче.  
  
Господи. Поверить не могу, но Симус действительно помог.

 

ДРАКО.  
  
Гарри не смотрит на меня. Не разговаривает со мной. Он просто… просто делает вид, будто меня вообще не существует.   
  
Прошло уже несколько недель с того дня, как Гарри порвал со мной. Он все еще выглядит немного бледным, зато все слизеринцы заметно воспряли духом с тех пор, как я снова начал вести себя в своей обычной ужасающей манере. Поверить не могу, а ведь я надеялся, что он меня поймет. Уму непостижимо: я ушел, не сказав ему ни слова. Что-то глубоко внутри меня говорит, что я уже тогда чувствовал: он не сможет понять. Что я сделал это намеренно, хотя и бессознательно, потому что понимал, как трудно было бы мне иначе. Потому что глубоко внутри я трус. И неважно, каким самоуверенным я пытаюсь при этом выглядеть.  
  
Завтра будет показ работ ребят из класса Магического искусства. Все, кто изучали этот курс, должны будут выставить результаты своих трудов на всеобщее обозрение. И я специально прошел сегодня мимо класса рисования, пытаясь при этом сохранить безразличное выражение лица, чтобы хоть мельком увидеть Гарри. Гарри, который выглядел совершенно счастливым и мягко улыбался с мольберта, а не смотрел на меня с холодом, яростью и болью в глазах, как все последние недели. Гойл, который тоже посещал курс Магического Искусства, говорил мне, что все просто умирали от зависти к Томасу, который смог заполучить в качестве модели самого Поттера. Похоже, практически каждый в классе мечтал нарисовать его (ну, а кто бы не мечтал?), но Томас всех опередил.  
  
В каком-то смысле, я даже рад. Я вынужден признать – хотя, если вы скажете об этом хоть одной живой душе, я буду все отрицать, а потом подвешу вас за пятки к самому потолку – что этот грязнокровка, Томас, весьма неплох в своем деле. Ну ладно, ладно, он ЛУЧШИЙ во всей этой гребаной школе. На стенде с его работами повсюду были развешены изображения Гарри – его лицо, или только глаза, или профиль; Гарри в полный рост. На самой большой картине Гарри обнажен по пояс и выглядит слегка напряженным. Интересно, сколько Томасу пришлось убеждать Гарри позировать для этой картины.  
  
Я хотел лишь мельком глянуть на стенды, только потому, что не собирался идти завтра на сам показ. Иначе мне пришлось бы столкнуться с Гарри нос к носу, а это уже достаточно плохо само по себе… и еще… я так и не увидел бы картины. А так – взгляну только одним глазком, не более. Но стоило мне посмотреть на Гарри… а он… такой красивый… такой притягательный… И я подумал, что никто не заметит, если я возьму себе парочку набросков… это ведь сущая безделица... Однако едва я успел засунуть три из них в свою сумку, как за моей спиной раздался голос.  
  
\- Что это ты здесь делаешь, Малфой?  
  
Черт! Грейнджер!  
  
  
  
ГЕРМИОНА.  
  
Гарри так и не назвал мне имени своего бывшего тайного бойфренда. Но я обязана была выяснить, кто это, чтобы убить мерзавца собственными руками. Не знаю, почему Гарри навел вокруг его имени такого мраку. Я хочу сказать, все же не могло быть насколько плохо? Все, что мне известно, так это то, что этот парень не с нашего факультета, но, скорее всего, наш однокурсник или же на год старше. О, ну и конечно, то, что он оказался полной задницей. Но об этом можно и не упоминать. Мне кажется, Симус знает, кто это был. Более того, я уверена, все это время он был в курсе, но никому ничего не сказал. Ведь Гарри целую вечность назад признался ему, что с кем-то встречается – следовательно, у Симуса было гораздо больше времени, чем у меня, чтобы разузнать, кто же этот таинственный парень. Но этот чертов Симус отказывается назвать мне его имя.  
  
Поначалу я стала посылать Многозначительные Убийственные Взгляды в каждого парня, который только посмотрит на Гарри – вдруг кто-то из них будет выглядеть виноватым или, наоборот, самодовольным, или… ну, хоть как-нибудь. Но дело в том, что, к моему невезению, около сотни мальчишек таращатся на Гарри каждый день, и мой фирменный Многозначительный Убийственный Взгляд начал терять силу после такого частого использования. А некоторые однокурсники и вовсе стали обходить меня стороной. В общем, я отказалась от первоначального плана и решила подождать, пока не появится какая-нибудь улика. И, наконец, мое терпение было вознаграждено.  
  
Я забыла свою книгу по Защите От Темных Искусств в библиотеке и возвращалась туда, чтобы забрать ее, когда, по какому-то неведомому импульсу, решила заглянуть в класс рисования, который был как раз по дороге. Хотелось мельком поглядеть на выставленные там картины, прежде чем выставка официально будет открыта и зал будет полон копошащихся людей. И как вы думаете, кого я обнаружила там? Драко чертова Малфоя. Он стоял перед стендом с работами Дина и смотрел на них… с каким-то непонятным вожделением. И вот тогда в моей голове словно что-то кликнуло.  
  
Драко Малфой! Это и был таинственный парень Гарри! Ничего удивительного, что Гарри был так смущен и расстроен! И разве Малфой не прекратил цепляться к нам по всякому поводу еще несколько месяцев назад?! А если прокрутить в голове последние несколько недель, разве Гарри не сворачивал в сторону каждый раз, едва завидев Малфоя, явно пытаясь избежать встречи с ним. Все кусочки мозаики встали на свои места. Все было до удивления логичным, не считая, конечно, того факта, что это все же был Драко Малфой. Я хочу сказать, что прекрасно понимаю, что привлекло Гарри с эстетической точки зрения. Но… если вы еще не поняли… это же МАЛФОЙ!!!  
  
Должно быть, он использовал какое-то заклятие. Полнейшее ничтожество!  
  
  
  
ДРАКО.  
  
Я открою вам один секрет: у Грейнджер невероятно сильный хук справа. О, она может показаться вам такой милой и воздушной на первый взгляд, но это только видимость, не позволяйте ей ввести вас в заблуждение. В первый раз она врезала мне еще три года назад. Что за злыдня! Представляете, она с легкостью сбила меня с ног! Я весь был в синяках! А ведь я и повода-то особенного не давал! Подумаешь, какая-то нелепая история с тупой птицей. С тупой уродливой птицей. Но Гарри весьма хорош собой. А еще он человек. Более того, ему не посчастливилось быть ее лучшим другом. Все это заставляет меня немало беспокоиться за свою драгоценную персону, если учитывать, что в этот самый момент она смотрит на меня так, словно вот-вот взорвется. И это более чем объясняет мою попытку незаметно отступить назад, как можно дальше от нее.  
  
Ее глаза сузились. О господи…  
  
\- Я убью тебя, Малфой!  
  
Похоже, она действительно так и сделает.  
  
\- Грейнджер! – завопил я, и мой голос сам собой сорвался на писк. Я перекинул сумку вперед, пытаясь закрыться от нее, но это не особо помогло.  
  
БАМС!  
  
\- Ай!!!  
  
\- Как ты мог так поступить с Гарри? Взять и оставить его там одного?!  
  
Еще один удар!  
  
\- Ой-ой-ой! Черт тебя подери… Грейнджер!!! Прекрати немедленно!!!   
  
БАБАМС!  
  
\- Святой Иисусе, Грейнджер! Ты что, пытаешься меня убить?!  
  
\- Да!!! – пронзительно заорала она и снова кинулась на меня с кулаками. О да, мне сразу стало легче…  
  
Едва осознав, что я использую сумку в качестве щита, Грейнджер, которая всегда была блестящим стратегом, попыталась отнять ее у меня. Она прекратила осыпать меня ударами на мгновение (за что я был ей премного благодарен) и ухватилась обеими руками за мою сумку. Я, само собой, вовсе не горел желанием потерять единственную защиту от этой психопатки и крепко держал сумку за лямку. Несколько секунд мы пытались отнять ее друг у друга, как вдруг сумка перевернулась, и все ее содержимое высыпалось на пол. ВСЕ. Включая те несколько набросков, которые я позаимствовал… ну, хорошо, украл со стенда Томаса.  
  
ЧЕРТ!!!  
  
Я поспешно нагнулся, чтобы поднять их, но Грейнджер оказалась быстрее. Она с силой ткнула меня локтем в бок и выхватила их прямо из моих рук. Повторяю, если так называемая чопорная Светлая Сторона собирается так вести себя на поле боя, то у меня нет больше никакого желания присоединяться к Пожирателям Смерти. Пусть их униформа и выглядит в тысячу раз круче. Грейнджер задумчиво смотрела на рисунки в своих руках.  
  
\- Ты пришел сюда, чтобы украсть эти картины… - пробормотала она себе под нос. Тут ее глаза распахнулись в понимании, и она вскинула голову, пытаясь поймать мой бегающий взгляд.  
  
\- О Господи, - произнесла она, и я прямо видел, как закрутились шестеренки у нее в голове. – Да ты безнадежно втрескался в Гарри! Вот почему ты преследовал нас, когда у Гарри было свидание с Симусом. Вот почему ты вел себя так странно всего пару недель назад – ходил по школе с этим устрашающим выражением лица… Да ты был сам не свой от счастья! И я готова поспорить, ты профукал все это из-за какой-нибудь дурацкой фобии насчет серьезных отношений или каких-нибудь странных пунктиков по поводу секса!  
  
Чертова Грейнджер! Почему она все время оказывается права?! Я понятия не имел, что ей ответить, поэтому просто опустил глаза вниз, делая вид, что внимательно рассматриваю свои идеально отполированные ботинки.  
  
\- Малфой, ты маленькое жалкое ничтожество, - продолжила она, тряхнув головой.  
  
\- Мне не нужна твоя жалость, - я презрительно скривил губы в ответ.  
  
\- А мне вовсе не жаль тебя, - огрызнулась она. – Ты проклятый маленький хорек, которому нужен хороший пинок под зад, чтобы ты прекратил прятаться в своей вонючей норе. Вот, что я думаю.  
  
Нет, вы слышали??? ЗЛЫДНЯ!  
  
\- Готова поспорить, у тебя есть целый уголок, посвященный Гарри, его маленький храм или что-то вроде алтаря, - продолжала она. – И эти рисунки должны были стать последним штрихом. Уверена, там есть и свечи, и прочее, и прочее.  
  
Хм, а это неплохая идея. Жаль, что Грейнджер она первой пришла в голову – теперь я не смогу претворить ее в жизнь. А еще она оставила на мне синяки! По всему моему телу! Готов поклясться, она более чем игрива в спальне. Боюсь, Уизли и не подозревает, во что он ввязывается. Хотя меня это мало беспокоит. Если вы еще не поняли, мне, черт возьми, больно!!!  
  
\- Что ж, больше ты не посмеешь подойти к нему, - сказала в заключение Грейнджер. – Теперь у него новый парень. Тот, кто не боится быть нежным и заботливым.  
  
НОВЫЙ ПАР…???? Это не может быть никто, кроме как… Симус чертов Финниган.  
  
Аааааррр!!! Я убью его, я его убью!!!


	17. Chapter 17

ГАРРИ.  
  
\- Гарри!!!  
  
Я поднял голову от пергамента как раз вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть, как Гермиона рывком распахивает дверь в мою комнату. Я даже подпрыгнул, когда дверь с грохотом ударилась о стену. Щеки Гермионы раскраснелись от бега, а волосы, казалось, топорщились во все стороны еще больше, чем обычно, что всегда случалось, когда она готова была взорваться от переполняющих ее эмоций. А уж если, ворвавшись в комнату, она выкрикнула именно мое имя… Что-то подсказывало, что все это имело ко мне самое что ни на есть непосредственное отношение.  
  
О нет.  
  
Гермиона кинулась прямиком ко мне и пронзительно завизжала:  
  
\- Малфой, Гарри! Как это мог оказаться Малфой?!  
  
Упс… честно говоря, мне нечего было на это ответить, поэтому я просто уставился на нее с открытым ртом.  
  
\- Что… эээ… что ты хочешь этим сказать, Миона? – выдавил я, наконец, из себя.  
  
\- Не смей делать вид, будто не понимаешь, о чем речь, Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Мне прекрасно известно, что это с Малфоем ты встречался все это время! Что снова возвращает нас к моему вопросу… как это мог оказаться МАЛФОЙ?!  
  
\- Как ты узнала? – пробормотал я (да уж, я никогда не умел отрицать очевидного).  
  
\- Я только что столкнулась с Малфоем в классе рисования, - ответила Гермиона. – Мне не составило особого труда сложить два и два, и… господи, Гарри! Ну почему ОН?!  
  
\- Не знаю! – безнадежно огрызнулся я в ответ. – Я думал, что действительно нравлюсь ему… Понимаешь, Миона? На самом деле нравлюсь! А потом… потом все как-то само закрутилось…  
  
\- Но Гарри, - немного оторопев, начала Гермиона. - Это ведь Драко Малфой.  
  
\- Эээ… да, - неуверенно кивнул я, не понимая, куда она клонит.  
  
\- Он… настоящий ублюдок.  
  
\- Эээ… да. Наверное.  
  
\- Он – зло. Он называет меня грязнокровкой. Он груб, он отвратительно относится к людям. Он пытался добиться твоего исключения. По его вине чуть не уволили Хагрида!  
  
\- Эээ…  
  
\- Ты чуть не погиб несколько раз, когда он мошенничал в квиддиче!  
  
\- Ну…  
  
\- Не думаю, что в нем есть хоть что-то, что может искупить все это и оправдать его в моих глазах!  
  
Я попытался вспомнить хоть что-то хорошее о Драко, но ничего не приходило на ум.  
  
\- Он… он может быть забавным, - произнес я, наконец, с запинкой.  
  
\- Он хоть раз извинился хотя бы за один из своих поступков, Гарри? Может, я чего-то не знаю?  
  
\- Ну… не то чтобы извинился… Ну, хорошо! Нет!  
  
\- Тогда, - Гермиона даже покраснела от переполнявшего ее негодования, – какого черта ты вообще начал с ним встречаться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы спать с ним?!  
  
\- Я не знаю! – взорвался я. – Это… это просто произошло, понятно? По какой-то нелепой причине я вбил себе в голову, что действительно нравлюсь ему, а потом… Ты уже не сможешь заставить меня чувствовать себя еще большим идиотом, Гермиона. Я потерял с ним свою чертову девственность, а он даже ни разу не заговорил со мной больше. Как ты думаешь, каково мне осознавать все это?  
  
Несколько секунд Гермиона просто молча смотрела на меня. Потом на ее лице появилось совершенно подавленное выражение.  
  
\- Извини, - прошептала она. Минуту мы оба молчали, а потом она вдруг хихикнула. - Господи, видел бы ты его лицо, Гарри! Я дала ему пощечину. А еще ударила по лодыжке.  
  
\- Что?! – воскликнул я.  
  
\- Ну а что?! Он ужасно поступил с тобой, Гарри! А еще я сказала ему о тебе и Симусе.  
  
Хм, а вот это уже неплохо.   
  
\- И что он ответил? – спросил я как можно равнодушнее.  
  
\- Ничего. Но это явно сильно расстроило его.  
  
\- Сильно расстроило? – переспросил я. – С чего бы это? Я ему даже не нравлюсь.  
  
\- О, но ты нра… - тут Гермиона замолкла на полуслове.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Неважно, - пробормотала она и похлопала меня по руке. – Просто оставайся с Симусом, хорошо?  
  
Что, вообще, происходит?!  
  
  
  
ГЕРМИОНА.  
  
Видели бы вы лицо Малфоя, когда я рассказала ему про Симуса и Гарри. Он казался искренне расстроенным. Представляете? РАССТРОЕННЫМ! И это Драко Малфой! Судя по выражению его лица, он совершенно упал духом, заслышав такие новости. Должно быть, он действительно… влюблен в Гарри, как бы дико это ни звучало. Я содрогаюсь при одной мысли об этом! Однако и дураку ясно, что он совсем не пара для Гарри. Не то чтобы я была в восторге от кандидатуры Симуса, но все же должна признать, что в сравнении с предыдущим выбором Гарри, Симус – это огромный прогресс. Честно говоря, на фоне Драко Малфоя Симус – просто какой-то чертов рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.  
  
Симус – это… ну, это же Симус. Да, он зациклен на сексе и сплетничает как последнее трепло, не говоря уже о том, что его мозги, кажется, вообще устроены не так, как у других людей, и все же он… забавный. Он заставляет Гарри улыбаться. А это именно то, чего Гарри так не хватало последние несколько лет. Я не знаю, когда они стали друг для друга чем-то большим, чем просто друзья, но я не была удивлена таким поворотом. Ни для кого не секрет, что Симус много месяцев пытался залезть Гарри в штаны, но, только когда он, наконец, прекратил свои попытки засунуть язык тому в рот при каждой встрече, Гарри почувствовал себя свободнее с ним, и они смогли действительно сблизиться. И, по крайней мере, я точно знаю, что Симус действительно без ума от Гарри, а не хочет просто добавить в свою коллекцию еще один симпатичный трофей. И, хотя Гарри не был уверен, готов ли он окунуться с головой в новые отношения, Симус сумел убедить его. А я… я просто не хочу, чтобы Гарри снова было больно. А Малфой, даже потерявший голову от любви, все равно остается маленьким злобным хорьком, который не упустит случая снова разбить сердце Гарри на множество осколков. Я просто обязана удержать Гарри как можно дальше от него.  
  
  
  
ГАРРИ.  
  
Кажется, меня похитили. Затащили силой в темный коридор. Да, меня похитил парень с искаженным от ярости лицом, чьи обычно идеально уложенные волосы торчат сейчас в разные стороны. А еще он шипел на меня и даже брызгал слюной прямо мне в лицо!  
  
Я не желаю разговаривать с Малфоем. Я не хочу находиться рядом с ним. Не знаю, как так могло случиться, что он действительно нравился мне! И вовсе не только потому, что я думал, будто он тоже немножко влюблен в меня. Все его истерики и многочисленные доказательства того, что у него не все в порядке с головой – все это казалось мне чрезвычайно милым. Я не пытался убедить себя, что он изменился, нет – я просто начал находить ужасно забавным все, что бы он ни делал. Ну, до тех пор, конечно, пока не понял, что все это было сплошным притворством ради того, чтобы просто затащить меня в постель. И на самом деле ему было все равно, что я к нему чувствую. И, господи, как же я зол, что повелся на все это. Каким дураком нужно было быть?!  
  
И почему я должен выслушивать сейчас его объяснения? Я уверен, Симус действительно заботится обо мне. Я просто знаю это. И отношения с ним – они кажутся такими надежными… И мне нравится быть с ним. Он милый и нежный. Он не сходит с ума от ревности, стоит мне лишь заговорить с кем-нибудь, он не следует за мной по пятам, словно я какая-то гребаная принцесса и меня нужно постоянно спасать; он постоянно смешит меня. И пусть наши отношения не из тех, что на всю жизнь – что с того? Мне хорошо с ним. Симус намного лучше Малфоя. Кто угодно согласится со мной.  
  
Проклятый хорек!

 

ДРАКО.  
  
Так, понятно. Кажется, Гарри не очень-то рад видеть меня. Мягко говоря. Если уж быть совсем честным, похоже, он чертовски зол. Его глаза яростно сверкают, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию. И все же он по-прежнему потрясающе выглядит. Этакий «Поверженный Герой». Не то чтобы я заметил, конечно. Нет-нет-нет. Я слишком сердит, чтобы обращать на такую ерунду внимание!  
  
\- Значит, теперь ты встречаешься с этим придурком Финниганом, Поттер? – прошипел я. - Не думал, что ты падешь так низко!  
  
\- Заткни свой грязный рот, Малфой! – прорычал Гарри. О! Я и забыл, что случается, когда что-то действительно выводит его из себя. – Не твое хоречье дело, с кем я встречаюсь! Ты лишился привилегии знать об этом в тот момент, когда я порвал с тобой!  
  
Хм… хорошо. Нужно признать, что в этом есть доля истины.  
  
\- Ты уже спал с ним?! – спросил я, сощурив глаза.  
  
Гарри задохнулся от возмущения и слегка покраснел.  
  
\- Это! Не! Твое! Дело! - проревел он. – Но… да, если тебе действительно так хочется знать.  
  
Я почти слышал, как он мысленно добавил: «Ну и как тебе это?». Тут я пришел в такую ярость, что вцепился пальцами в его руку и заорал.  
  
\- Ты не имел права!!!  
  
\- Что?!  
  
\- Это у меня в голове постоянно звучали разные голоса, Поттер! – продолжал я орать. – Это мне пришлось свыкнуться с тупыми магловскими песенками – и все из-за тебя! А эти библиотечные книги по самовоспитанию, которые я таскал украдкой?! А желание прыгать-прыгать-прыгать от… неважно… когда мы, наконец, стали встречаться?! А птички! Не забудь про чертовых птичек! А теперь… теперь ничего этого нет! В моей голове… ПУСТО!!!  
  
Гарри посмотрел на меня так, словно у меня как минимум выросли рога и на них запели птички.  
  
\- Мне кажется, - начал он медленно, - ты совсем свихнулся, Малфой. Извини, - и он развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
\- Подожди! – закричал я ему вслед. – Ты что, не слышал, что я сказал?! Ты что, ничего не понимаешь? Я… м-млю тебя, Гарри!  
  
Гарри остановился как вкопанный, а потом медленно обернулся и уставился на меня.  
  
\- Ты меня… что? – переспросил он недоверчиво.  
  
\- Я… м-млю тебя, - прошептал я.  
  
Теперь Гарри выглядел очаровательно озадаченным.  
  
\- Малфой, вряд ли я пойму, что ты хочешь мне сказать, если ты будешь все время закрывать рот руками на втором слове.  
  
\- О, ради бога, Поттер! – воскликнул я раздраженно. – Я хочу снова встречаться с тобой, понятно? Мне, правда, жаль, что так вышло.  
  
\- Тебе жаль? – скептически переспросил Гарри. – Тогда почему ты исчез на следующее же утро после того, как мы переспали?  
  
Та-дам! Я знаю ответ на этот вопрос. В конце концов, Грейнджер в кои-то веки оказалась мне полезной! Я опустил глаза и почти чувствовал, как кончики моих ушей порозовели от смущения.  
  
\- У меня пунктик насчет секса… - пробормотал я.  
  
\- Не думаю, что это оправдывает тебя, Драко, - тихо ответил Гарри. – Я… я не знаю. Ты говоришь, тебе жаль. Но… я теперь с Симусом. И мне нужно подумать обо всем этом, хорошо?  
  
С этими словами он развернулся и зашагал прочь. Что ж, все прошло не так уж и плохо, да? Что я там промямлил? «Я м-млю тебя, Гарри»? Мерлин, какой же я КРЕТИН!!!  
  
  
  
ГЕРМИОНА.  
  
Я как раз заканчивала домашнюю работу по Арифмантике, когда Гарри появился из-за портрета с выражением крайнего замешательства на лице.  
  
\- Гарри, - проговорила я, едва он приблизился. – Все в порядке?  
  
Гарри опустился на кресло рядом со мной.  
  
\- У меня был разговор с Малфоем, - тихо произнес он.  
  
Я тут же отложила свой пергамент в сторону.  
  
\- И? Что он сказал?  
  
Гарри покачал головой.  
  
\- Я… я не уверен. Что-то о птичках, чьих песен он больше не слышит, и книгах по самовоспитанию. И что он хочет, чтобы мы снова были вместе. А еще… он сказал, что… м-мбит меня.  
  
\- Он тебя ЧТО? – переспросила я.  
  
Гарри мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я не расслышал, - пояснил он. – Драко словно… словно специально прикрывал рот руками на этом слове. Но мне показалось, это было похоже на… нравлюсь? Ну, что я ему нравлюсь? – тут Гарри расплылся в довольной улыбке и озорно посмотрел на меня из-под челки. В этот момент он выглядел так, как не выглядел уже несколько недель, даже когда хихикал над шуточками Симуса. – А еще он сказал, что у него пунктик насчет секса, - продолжил Гарри и рассмеялся с совершенно глупым выражением лица, а глаза его при этом счастливо поблескивали. – Он такой идиот! Но Гермиона, - тут Гарри доверчиво поднял на меня глаза, в которых светилась неприкрытая надежда. – Ты… ты думаешь, я ему, правда, нравлюсь? На самом деле?  
  
О, боже милостивый. Гарри действительно, ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО влюблен в Драко Малфоя! По какой-то необъяснимой и непонятной мне причине. Это самое странное, с чем я когда-либо сталкивалась в своей жизни. И, тем не менее, вот он: смотрит на меня доверчивыми щенячьими глазками, и я… я просто не могу солгать ему.  
  
\- Да, Гарри, думаю, да, - произнесла я со вздохом, потом отвела глаза в сторону, не в силах смотреть ему в глаза, и нехотя продолжила: - Когда я столкнулась с ним в классе рисования, он пытался стащить со стенда несколько рисунков с твоим изображением. Гарри, он ходил за тобой по пятам несколько месяцев и следил за вами с Симусом, когда вы пошли на то свидание. Но ведь все это уже неважно, Гарри, теперь ты встречаешься с Симусом, и он – это то, что тебе действительно нужно. И все, что ты должен сделать - это немедленно сказать Малфою, чтобы он оставил тебя в покое! - я выпалила все это на одном дыхании, прежде чем снова поднять глаза на Гарри. – Хорошо, Гарри? Гарри…? – но выражение его лица заставило меня замолчать.  
  
Он казался потрясенным до глубины души.  
  
\- Гермиона, - произнес он изумленно. – Это правда?!  
  
\- Думаю, да… - пробормотала я. Черт!  
  
Гарри не мог произнести ни слова.  
  
\- Значит, все это время он… он… - выдавил он, наконец, и вдруг вскочил на ноги. Я тут же схватила его за рукав.  
  
\- Гарри, - отчаянно заговорила я. – Ты же не собираешься сделать какую-нибудь глупость? Малфой - придурок, он просто дурной, он… он… подумай о Симусе!  
  
Гарри мягко высвободил руку.  
  
\- Я как раз и думаю о Симусе, Гермиона, - мягко произнес он. – А теперь, прости меня, но… мне нужно побыть одному и хорошенько подумать обо всем, - с этими словами он направился к лестнице, ведущей в спальню мальчиков.  
  
\- Что ж, - произнес знакомый голос позади меня, – вот это уже было интересно.  
  
\- Ай! – взвизгнула я, подскочив на стуле, и обернулась. – Симус! Ты с ума сошел?! И… ты уже давно стоишь там?  
  
\- Не делай такое виноватое лицо, Гермиона, - проговорил он. – Я был здесь все это время. Ты же знаешь меня и мою привычку подслушивать. Обожаю это дело. Ну, конечно, не больше чем…  
  
\- Да, спасибо, я в курсе, Симус, - я поспешно оборвала его на полуслове. – Можешь не продолжать.  
  
\- И, по-моему, очевидно, что он выберет Малфоя, - продолжил Симус, как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
\- Что? С чего ты взял? – нервно проговорила я.  
  
\- Ни с чего. Это ясно написано у него на лице, - заявил он.  
  
\- Но… разве тебя это не беспокоит? – воскликнула я. – Я думала, ты влюблен в него!  
  
Симус улыбнулся одними уголками губ.  
  
\- Не устраивай из этого трагедию, Гермиона. Не все в мире делится на черное и белое, ты же знаешь. Я НЕ влюблен в Гарри. Да, он нравится мне, и, возможно, однажды это переросло бы во что-то более серьезное, но сейчас…  
  
\- Иди за ним! Скажи ему! – яростно прошипела я. – Почему ты не скажешь ему об этом? Ему было бы намного лучше с тобой, чем с этим… идиотом… Симус, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!  
  
\- Если бы он хотел быть со мной, он бы так и сказал, - убежденно произнес Симус. – И не смотри на меня так, Гермиона. Никто из нас не выбирает, кого нам любить… и Гарри не исключение.  
  
\- Гарри не… не любит его!  
  
\- Нет? Но он был влюблен в него. Я не обманывался на этот счет, Гермиона. Знаю, ты не замечала, но… это так. И Гарри не виноват в этом, так что не делай такое лицо. Я не раз говорил ему, что готов занять в его жизни то место, которое он сам отведет мне. И он действительно пытался… быть со мной, ты прекрасно видела. Может, в глубине души я и надеялся, что, возможно, что-то и получится… но я никогда не позволял себе обманываться.  
  
Помолчав, он добавил.  
  
\- … и еще, знаешь, а ведь Малфой действительно любит его. Как бы дико это ни звучало.  
  
Я едва заметно поежилась.  
  
\- Я знаю, - ответила я. – И это беспокоит меня больше всего.  
  
\- Да уж, - его лицо смягчилось, копируя смятенное выражение моего собственного лица.  
  
Некоторое время мы оба молчали, пока Симус вдруг задумчиво не обронил:  
  
\- … однако… если подумать о них… вдвоем… ммм… довольно интригующе…  
  
\- СИМУС!  
  
\- Ладно-ладно! – он примирительно поднял руки вверх. – А сейчас, если ты не против, я пойду и поговорю с Гарри. Чем раньше мы с этим покончим, тем лучше, - и Симус последовал за Гарри в комнату.

 

ДРАКО.  
  
Я все испортил. Просто взял и просрал свой единственный шанс. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться быть милым, я говорил о каких-то чертовых книгах! И маглах! Господи, ну что со мной не так?! А теперь он с этим уродом Финниганом. Не умолкающим ни на мгновение, веселым, безбашенным Финниганом, который заслуживает быть изжаренным на медленном огне. Но я уже обещал маме, что больше не буду заниматься подобными вещами. По крайней мере, в школе. Даже если кто-то действительно этого заслуживает.  
  
Да пошло оно все!  
  
В любом случае… я сам виноват. Если бы я не ушел тогда… если бы я был милым с самого начала. А сейчас… черт, мне действительно не хватает этих птичек в голове. Должно быть, я успел привыкнуть к ним за это время. И… да, я… м-млю его. Правда. Со мной никогда не случалось ничего подобного. А теперь я потерял его навсегда.  
  
Я продолжал упиваться своим горем, когда дверь медленно приоткрылась, и, стянув с себя мантию-невидимку, на пороге показался Гарри Поттер собственной персоной.  
  
\- Гарри, - прошептал я, вскакивая с кресла. – Гарри… ты… что ты…  
  
\- Я не знаю, почему я делаю это, - начал Гарри, улыбаясь. - Ты такой ИДИОТ. Эмоционально незрелый идиот с кучей заскоков, настоящий параноик… - тут его улыбка поблекла, и его глаза потемнели. – И ты… ты действительно сделал мне больно. Симус никогда бы не поступил так со мной.  
  
\- Я знаю, - прошептал я, окончательно упав духом. Значит, все кончено. Но тут Гарри приблизился ко мне и снова улыбнулся, заглядывая мне в глаза. Он медленно обнял меня и притянул к себе. Я не смел дышать.  
  
\- И все же Симус – это Симус, - произнес он. – А ты… ты – это ты.  
  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
